


SHE [larry stylinson]

by happydaysbus1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, But they are idiots like Louis and Harry, Cheating (not Larry), Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fights, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, Just teenagers making mistakes and trying to fix them, Kinda, Louis and Harry had sex with other persons, Louis has daddy issues, Louis is a good boy, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Smut, They are cute together, Too much feelings and no talking about them of course, Top Louis, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, a lot of feelings, a lot of smut, but I’m not into het smut so do not worry, but he’s a princess, harry bad boy, lirry friendship, ziam are couple goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaysbus1/pseuds/happydaysbus1
Summary: Tired of having no experience, they decided to have sex together. Louis and Harry are two friends who have sex.Excited storyline with a bit a drama and smut. Ziam included.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> ***** English is not my first language, so you probably see a lot of grammatical errors. Please feel free to correct me and I will edit it as soon as possible for better reading. If you want to be my beta, just write to me. Thank you ❤️

Harry’s moan, asking him to stop caused him to shiver sending vibrations throughout his body. “You promised you wanted." Louis warned, reminding him. “I'll do it slowly, I promise," he said, as he kept moving his finger inside.

Harry just closed his eyes, and approached to him eagerly to melt into a kiss. It was Louis who decided to break it to start ramming his mouth. He dipped his member in and out, enjoying Harry’s wet tongue and the way his saliva clung to his flesh in a thin thread as they parted.

Harry leaned back on the bed with his legs spread, resting his heels on his shoulders. Louis’ member pressed into Harry’s hole slowly, because he knew it was his first experience - both of them, actually, this was their first time - and he didn't want to hurt him. They were both inexperienced and everything was rough, although Louis tried not to be. Harry saw Louis’ expression up close as he pushed, and felt him hitting the bottom in a satisfied sigh.

Once adjusted, he started at a slow pace, covering Harry with kisses, and sweetening his ear to relax.

"It feels so good, Harry... You are beautiful, you are beautiful”

He kissed him on each piece of skin within his reach, enjoying the way his friend writhed beneath him.

.... ✧ ....

Two years later...

The pace picked up, and soon Harry was speechless. Louis’ hand wrapped around his member, stroking it with long, repetitive movements. When he felt release coming, he softly whispered in his ear. “Come for me, Princess. Do it for Daddy.” That caused Harry to roll over in bed, bowing, anxious. "What do you want, Princess? what do you want?” Louis stood up on the side of the bed, unzipping his pants, patting his ass, demanding a prompt response. “I can't hear you, beautiful. Tell Daddy what you want.”

.... ✧ ....

The first time Harry had called him "Daddy" it was to tease him in bed. He had realized very early that if he was able to pamper his friend, he would get his wildest side out, and as a result, sex was going to get better, at least in Harry’s point of view.

He stood in front of the mirror in his room arching his eyebrow as he ran his fingertips over those bruises, heavy scratches, and traces of saliva all over his body. Louis was something ... intense.

On the one hand, there was the size difference to consider. Harry was more robust, so he looked twice his size, and Louis was of a slim build, very slim but he has total control over him, it is as much power that he has that he can handle it as he wants. They never chose to use each other, or well, maybe at first they used each other to take the virginity off. Neither was ready to yell at the world that they had been secretly fucking their best friend for two years.

They were sooo straight.

Louis was sweet and loving, decent, in addition to the class brain. But when he was in bed, he became someone else. There was no trace of that kind and tender boy he appeared to be, and not to mention Harry ... behind all those tattoos and rude looks, there was only a beautiful submissive Princess with Daddy.

~ • ~

⭐️happydays-bus1⭐️  
2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their awkward first time

“Promise me that nothing will change between us," said Harry. His gaze reflected despair, perhaps fear.

“I promise, of course ... Now, how do we do it?"

“We spit our hands and put our palms together? Saliva covenant!”

Louis rolled his eyes, Harry was an idiot sometimes. "No, stupid, I wasn't talking about that. How do we do ... the other thing?”

“Oh ... I don't know ... You ... or me?"

“I should... I mean, I'm five months older.” Louis cut himself off instantly.

“So? I’m taller” Harry crossed his arms and then huffed, rubbing his face. "We are pathetic, Louis"

“I know, but if we continue like this, we will die virgins. I don't want that ... or worse, being with a girl and making a fool for not knowing what to do. Also, Liam already did”

“Yes, but with Zayn. They are boyfriends, they like each other ... We don't like each other!” He looked at Louis with narrowed eyes. "We don't like each other, do we?"

“Pff. No.” Louis denied, looking scared.

Harry gestured with relief. "Rock, paper, or scissors?"

Louis nodded instantly. He is good at it. “Ok”

They were both 16 years old, and wanted to lose their virginity. They never had girlfriends, they had just given their first kiss not too long ago. Liam, their best friend, was 17 and had already had sex with his boyfriend Zayn, two years younger than him and they didn’t want to be less. Since they weren’t very popular with girls, and being somewhat 'shy' they had the great idea of losing their virginity together.

It was Friday night, and they were at Harry’s house. They have been neighbors for life and always stay at each other's houses, so it is not unusual for them to be there together at night. They made a kind of 'formal document' - a sheet - where they wrote the rules of that pact. It needed to be done to make it clear under what conditions they were doing it, and of course they both had to sign it.

We promise:  
• Do not stop being friends for anything in the world  
• Don't say ANYTHING to ANYONE.  
• We will not kiss.  
• It will be only once each.  
• We will always be straight.

X Louis  
X Harry

After signing it, they both sat on the bed. Louis had his eyes on the floor as he played with the laces of his shoes that had been untied. Harry was with his knees pressed to his chest, pressing them closer to him, while biting his lips hard ... he had lost.

Louis noticed his nervousness and turned around, looking straight at him. "It doesn't have to be today. We can wait,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“No!” Harry shouted. Then he realised the scare Louis had leaped into place, and spoke more calmly. "It has to be today ... my parents will come late from that party. We have to take advantage of the fact that we are alone. It must be today ... it must be now.”

“But you don’t want...”

“Yes, I want. Well, no, but yes. Ugh.” He brought his hands to his face, rubbing them. His whole body was shaking. “You took a shower right!?” He asked threateningly.

“Before coming, yes. You?”

“Yeah, before you came." He paused for a moment and stood up, on one impulse. "Let's do it, before I regret it."

Louis stood up in front of him and started looking at the ceiling, the walls, at his sides. Harry arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. “How are we supposed to start if you don't even look at me?"

“Did you buy ... that combos? I mean condoms”

“Yes. They're in my drawer.” Harry leaned toward the nightstand and handed the box to his friend. Louis took the box almost trembling and began to read the instructions carefully. Harry frowned. "Tell me you know how to use it."

“O-of course," Louis replied nervously.

Of course he didn't know.

Harry took the box from his hands. “No, You don’t know. And why do you have to be the one to use them if you don't know how? Let me do it. I will.”

“No!" Louis yelled as he took the box from him. “I won, you lost.”

Harry crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “We're both supposed to won something from this, Tommo. Don't screw around. Read that quickly.”

“Well, I know how," Louis said opening the package and taking out the condom. “Turn around”

"Wait," he pushed him away. “You are supposed to first, I don't know..." He said, raising an eyebrow, as if to imply that he just said something obvious.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked with a frown.

“Oh my God." Harry patted his face. "You have to be hard? Like... a boner?”

"Aaaah, right ..." he replied pretending to be absent-minded.

Harry denied with both hands on his waist. "Tell me you at least saw porno, Louis."

Louis said nothing, just pressed his lips together, forming a straight line, looking at the ground. 

“Ugh. You are more virgin than me” Harry said indignantly. “Which is why ..." He removed the condom from his hand again. "I'll be the one to start."

Louis rolled his eyes, huffing, giving up, and nodded. Harry turned on his laptop and put on a porn movie, to at least “get hot” because, he couldn’t get hot with his stupid friend. God ... how did they get to this ! despair they tell him.

They put on a straight porn movie, believing that they would have a boner looking at a pair of boobs, but that did not happen, but managed to make them uncomfortable instead. I mean, they liked girls, but for some strange reason, seeing a naked woman right now didn't provoke them at all.

Harry looked askance at Louis to see his reaction, and the boy was watching the movie intently. He bites his lip at what he was about to say. “I don't like this movie... should I put another one?"

"Y-yes," Louis replied, yawning.

“Don't tell me you're sleepy," Harry said indignantly.

“Nn-no. Put the movie on!”

Harry began to see the list of porn movies on that illegal page. Louis was also looking to help him choose one. Harry rejected like 20 movies making excuses for 'That girl is not that pretty' 'I don't like them with so much silicone' 'That one is too skinny’ and blah blah blah. Finally he pointed to the other section of movies (gayxxx) and swallowed.

“This one?” He said, this time stammering, randomly pointing to one of the first on the list.

Louis straightened up on the bed and nodded, swallowing hard.

He placed the laptop on his desk and they both sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

The movie started and the protagonists went into action instantly. A muscular blond turned the brunette by pulling down his pants and boxer shorts. He sucked on three of his fingers and quickly led them to the brunette's entrance. The shorter one leaned in so that the blonde could begin to move them inside while he moaned asking for more.

“They use their fingers?" Louis looked horrified. "Why does he do that?"

Harry was folding his arms and shrugged. "I don’t know, he must like it."

"Oh ..." Louis nodded in agreement. "Do I have to?" he looked at him intently.

"Ew ... no." Harry instantly denied.

“Are you sure? Because there's a reason that guy is doing it.” Louis looked back at the screen. “Wow, it's huge," he said amazed when he saw the blonde's penis.

Harry opened his eyes. "Then it must be some kind of preview, do you understand?" He said, thinking he understood why.

Louis nodded. "Sure, so all that doesn't hurt. But your dick isn’t that big, is it? Let's see, show it to me.”

Harry move far instantly, denying. “What? No!”

Louis frowned, then rolled his eyes. “Harry, you will see mine too. I think we are going to have to break the tension somehow, otherwise we can’t do. We do one thing, I will stand up, you the same and we lower our pants at the same time.”

“Okay”

They both stood up, unbuttoning their pants. "At one ... at two ... and at three."

They froze, looking at the other's penis. They both had a hard time swallowing. His eyes were on his crotches, and they stayed that way for a few seconds. Harry felt something ... a throb. Louis watched as Harry’s member began to move? It was ... was getting hard? When he realised it, he looked at his own penis and was already semi erect too. They looked into frightened eyes and pulled up their pants, sitting back down on the bed. They didn't say anything, they kept watching the movie.

By then, the couple was already having sex on a sofa. The brunette was moaning loudly, and the camera showed very explicitly how the blonde's penis went in and out of the brunette's hole with total ease and oh, oh ... yes. They both looked at their crotches and were extremely hard.

Louis broke the ice. “I want to start. It’s my turn, you lost.”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded fearfully. “Okay”

They stood up and began to undress. They were both trembling, very tense and really afraid to do this. It's supposed to be easy, right? The member should go into the hole, push a few times, until you cum, and voila. Harry had blown off several straws before, but Louis had not, he was completely a virgin.

Now they were naked facing each other. His limbs super erect and too wet. It was the moment.

"I-I think I should ..." Louis reached out, taking Harry waist, approaching him nervously. “Kiss you.”

Harry leaned back instantly. “No! We said no kisses. We sign it.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. I was saying, for ... I don't know. Connect more? I mean, getting hard more!”?He shook his head instantly, denying what he said.

"Ugh. Well, but just one” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Only one, yes," Louis said, coming closer. He took his waist with one hand, and his face with the other. "I'm going to do it," he warned.

Louis rested his lips on Harry’s, so softly that they both felt a chill run through their body’s. They took off instantly, looked at each other and put them back together. Harry opened his mouth very slowly, Louis kept up with him - since he didn't think he was good at doing it - but soon he wanted to stick his tongue in, Harry pushed him.

"Don't go over there, Tommo."

Louis frowned. “What did I do?”

"You stuck your fucking tongue at me."

He rolled his eyes, tired. "Harry, are we going to do this or not?" Harry crossed his arms, nodding. "Then stop screwing around and let's kiss before these things come down."

Harry snorted and approached, this time he was the one who stuck his tongue in, opened his eyes and noticed that Louis were closed, and he looked like an idiot. He broke away from the kiss, laughing. "You're closing your eyes! Why do you close your eyes?”

Louis shrugged. “It feels good.”

“The kiss?”

"Yes, the kiss. Kissing you ... feels good.”

“Okay, I guess. Thank you?" Harry said somewhat confused.

Louis nodded and went back to him to join his lips. Harry did nothing, he was static with his hands at the sides of his body. But soon when he felt Louis’ arm wrapping around his waist and the other pulling him by the nape of his neck, he felt the need to wrap his arms around his friend's neck.

The kiss intensified as Louis drew his body closer and his limbs had the first contact. They took off looking at how their crotches were rubbing and it was ... Wow! They joined in a kiss more desperate than the last, with teeth clash included and this was getting out of hand.

Harry already had experience jerking off, so he quickly reached for his member and started doing it. Louis broke the kiss of the moment to watch him and began to do the same. He wrapped his hand around his member and turned to the screen to see why the actor was moaning so much. The blonde was sucking the brunette. 

Harry bite his lip as he watched the scene and thought aloud. "If you want, I'll suck you."

Louis looked at him in amazement. “Real-really?"

“Nah, that's fucking gay," he said, laughing. Louis looked down disappointed and Harry spoke again “Although I could try if you want?”

Louis nodded anxiously, biting his lower lip. Harry smirked and sat down on the bed. "But you have to suck me off later” he warned.

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded. He stopped masturbating and walked over to him. “It’s wet. If it’s gross?”

Harry shrugged, “I would taste it and tell you."

He came within inches of his face and Harry sighed. He put his tongue on the glans, licking that transparent liquid that covered the entire cocoon. He parted a little, licking his lips, trying to figure out what his taste was.

“So? What does it taste like?” Louis asked expectantly.

Harry brushed the pad of his index finger over the tip, smearing it a bit and reaching out to Louis mouth. "I don't know, try you."

Louis leaned back. “No! Gross.” He denied, grimacing in disgust.

Harry lifted his shoulders and sucked on his finger. "It doesn't taste bad."

Louis hid a smile, pressing his lips together. “Do you want to keep doing it?” He asked shyly.

Harry looked him in the eye confused. Perhaps this was too strange. It was one thing to lose your virginity to your friend so you wouldn't make a fool of yourself with the girl you really like and want to go to bed with. Another very different thing was to suck your friend just because you feel like it. That's gay ... he wasn’t gay at all.

"Yeah” he replied.

Okay ... Maybe he’s a bit gay after all.


	3. Jealousy ?

Harry’s moan, asking him to stop caused him to shiver sending vibrations throughout his body. "You promised you wanted” He warned, reminding him. "I'll do it slowly, I promise you”

Harry just closed his eyes, and approached Him eagerly to melt into a kiss. It was Louis who tried to break it to start ramming his mouth. He dipped his member in and out, enjoying Harry’s wet tongue and the way the saliva clung to his flesh in a thin thread as they parted.

”Lets do it” Louis watched almost gasping from the excitement of the moment.

Harry nodded nervously, but also anxious. He leaned back on the bed with his legs spread, his heels resting on his shoulders. Louis member pressed into Harrys hole slowly, because he didn't want to hurt him. They were both inexperienced and everything was rought, although Louis was trying not to. Harry saw Louis’ expression closely as he pushes, and analyzes how he hit the bottom in a sigh of satisfaction / pain. A mix of both.

Once adjusted, he started at a slow pace, covering Harry with kisses, and sweetening his ear to relax. "It feels so good, Harry. You are beautiful, you are beautiful.“

Harry didn't expect that, he definitely didn't expect it. Did Louis just call him beautiful? What was that? A confession of love? No, maybe it was just the fever of the moment. Louis kissed each piece of skin within his reach, enjoying the way his friend squirmed beneath him.

”It hurts, it hurts ... I ... ah ... ah ... I like it. Louis, I like it”

And so it all began ...

[Two years later]

”You two have to stop doing that," Harry threatened.

”Doing what?” Liam asked as he buried his nose in his boyfriend's neck and settled him better on his lap.

”That," he pointed out, grimacing in disgust. "From being so gooey. It looks like You’re going to have sex right here”

Liam placed a kiss on Zayn’s cheek and then looked at his friend. "I think you should stop being so envious. If you want what I have, then, settle down and stop taking every pussy that crosses you” he threatened, throwing the first piece of food at his plate.

"Nah, thank you. I’m fine"

In two years everything changed. Louis and Harry had sex not only once as promised, but they did it again every weekend or weekday, no matter what the schedule. Then the excuse was that "they had to practice so that when they were with some girl they become experts."

As if by magic, they would both have to be lucky with the girls after that, and of course, they had girlfriends. None of them lasted long, but long enough to have sex with them at least one time. Even though Louis was still the exemplary student of all time, he was Popular with girls. He was no longer the shy and outcast, his body changed when he started boxing and now everyone saw him as the sexy brain. Harry was the rebel from the class, the typical teenager with tattoos and piercings, looking for lawsuits from school. Of course he has all the girls at his feet, had a line to be with him, and Harry attended to all of them.

They have already achieved their goal. Right? His goal was to have sex and practice so as not to make a fool of himself when he wanted to be with a girl. Well, they were already with girls, they would no longer have to have sex. The thing is ... they desire each other, they wanted and they did it, they always had sex. At first everything was with care, and respect, but then each encounter became more intense with the experience.

“Hey, what are you doing?" Louis asked as he sat down at the table. “What were you talking about?”

"That this unhappy man forbids me to kiss my boyfriend because he is envious," Liam replied, pointing to Harry and rolling his eyes.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck. "Hey, don't call him unhappy. You are not unhappy, are you, baby?” Harry denied, indifferent. “You see? He’s not unhappy, Payno. Don't bother him.”

“Yeah, whatever. Niall said he wants to talk to you, Tommo,” said Liam. Zayn settled next to his boyfriend and bounded. “Something about his cousin."

This is the last sophomore year of Louis, Harry and Liam. Niall is Zayn classmate and best friend. They are two years younger.

Louis frowned. “Cousin? Which cousin?”

Niall came running and sat down at the table, pushing Harry away from Louis. “You have to come this Saturday, Tommo. My cousin is crazy about you.”

Harry stood up, grabbed the blond by the arm, and settled him on the end of the table, away from him. "And you, little elf, must learn not to interrupt the conversations of the elders" and returned to his seat, again accommodating Louis’ arm around his neck.

“Theres a party? I wanna go!” said Liam anxious.

”I told you, love. From one of my classmates ... from ... Claire” Zayn said the girl's name with a grimace.

”Oh no. No, don't even think that I'm going to let you go to that bitch's party” Liam contest looking away.

There is a little story about Zayn and Claire. She’s not really a bad girl just ... well, she was always trying to win Zayn over, even knowing that Liam was there. She told lies, created false rumors, and because of her, they fought once. Liam hates her, doesn't want her around. Sometimes he hates the fact that Zayn is younger than him, but then he remembers that he is his baby and it goes away.

Zayn looked down disappointed. He wants to go. Not for anything in particular, but he knows that all his classmates will go, and of course, almost all of the school. He would miss the party that everyone is sure to talk about next week. He thought he needed to socialize more ... the party was the perfect excuse.

Liam turned to see him and noted his disappointment. He rolled his eyes, wrapped his arm around Zayns neck, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well, we can go if you want, baby. I will take you there, but we will be together all the night okay? I don't want that witch to try something when you're not around me.”

Zayn smiled roughly, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed his lips several times chastely. “I love you I love you I love you.”

Niall propped his elbow on the table, propped his jaw. Smiling, watching them. "You two are so cute that it makes me want to have a girlfriend”

Liam broke the kiss of the moment to watch him. "Thanks," and he kissed Zayn again.

Harry rolled his eyes at that scene. "Ugh ... are we all invited? Or just Louis because Niall's cousin is interested in him?” He replied in a tone that sounded ... jealous.

Louis smiled and pinched his cheek. "I love when you watch over me. You know I just love you, baby” He said and looked at Niall. ”Isn't there someone to introduce to Harry?”

Those displays of affection towards anyone were common. They were best friends, they were jealous, they touched each other and treated each other with that confidence at all times. No one suspected that there was anything else between them.

Harry frowned and Niall answered. “Yes. Mia has friends. And all her friends are pretty, I guess you should know them, Harry”

Harry nodded and turned from the table without saying anything.

“What happened?” Liam asked, looking at Louis.

Louis lifted his shoulders. ”I don’t know, I will ask him later”

.  
.  
.

Once at home, Louis texted Harry. The curly one did not answer any, of course. Seeing that he had no answer, Louis thought of going to his home. Anne greeted him happily, as always, and then he went upstairs.

The loud music coming from Harry’s room, and with the confidence they have, entered without knocking. He was surprised that his friend was not in his room, but in the shower. He made sure to lock the door to the room and took off all his clothes before entering the bathroom.

Harry sang while he put on the shampoo and massaged his hair. Just before he can pour the conditioner into his hands, he feel his friend's limb on his lower back, then he heard a whisper.

“Why didn’t you answer my messages, Princess? are you jealous? Is that?”

Harry shuddered just listening to him. Louis causes infinite reactions in his body. He didn't say anything, just cocked his head so that Liam had more access and could kiss him as he knows he likes.

“You know that I'm only yours. Daddy is yours, love.”


	4. Chapter 4

Each push was rough, as it usually is. Harry was immobilized, his body ached, the marks Louis left on his skin ached, but he still liked the pain. He liked to be punished by him, he liked to be scratched, bitten, and to be slapped on the ass because that was the hottest situation. It hurts, it's always painful, it burns deep inside him, and that's why his eyes were now watering. The music was very loud, so he could moan loudly if he wanted, and he did it only because Louis loved hearing him moan.

He had never considered how much he liked Louis being rude to him, he never stopped to think about it ... never until now.

_After that night where they both lost their virginity, they ignored each other for a few days. They avoided when they saw each other, they died of shame for everything. The windows of their rooms were facing each other, which is why they spied the other. It was 2am when Louis saw that the light in Harry's room was on, and he climbed the tree that divided the two houses, appearing on his friend's balcony. He knocked on the window and Harry opened it at once, almost scared because he was not expected to see him there._

__

__

__

__

“What are you doing here It's 2 in the morning, stupid—“

Louis didn't let him finish the sentence, because he rushed towards him, joining his lips almost desperately. Harry returned the kiss instantly, but soon he reacted to what they were doing and with his hands on his chest he pushed him away from him.

“What are you doing? No! We said it would be just that one time. Go away!”

"Harry, I'm hard," Louis said, sounding desperate. ”I was thinking of you, and now I'm hard."

"Well, jerk off. Do not come here.“

“But-”

"No, Louis. I don’t give a shit, go away.”

Louis listened to his friend, he went home ... and jerked off.

A few days later, one afternoon, they met to discuss the situation. They had promised that nothing would change and that they would remain friends no matter what. Logically something changed for them and neither wanted to lose the friendship. They made a new pact, promising that everything would continue as before.

Later that same weekend, Louis invited him to play FIFA or watch a movie at his house, and then he could sleep over if he wanted to. They always did that, perhaps it would not be bad to return to the habit they had before "that" happened.

After playing and watching a movie, they threw two mattresses on the floor. The two went to bed under the covers, chatted for a while, then turned off the lights.

Harry couldn't sleep, he was uneasy because Louis did inexplicable things to him. He didn't know why, but the thought of having him so close to him and not being able to do anything distressed him. The mattresses were separated, but side by side. Louis tried to think of other things, but listened to Harry breathing very closely.

Half an hour had passed since the lights went out, and Harry noticed that Louis shifted nervously in his bed. He turned to where he was; Louis could feel the warm breath on the nape of his neck, a sign that they were a few inches close. He tried to ignore it, but could not. His breath started to make him hot. Harry timidly reached for his member noting that it was starting to harden, and started stroking himself, trying not to make it too strong so Louis didn't notice.

As he touched himself, the memories of that night, that was not long ago, came to mind and he went crazy, he found it hard to swallow. Since that night he did not feel the need to jerk off, because he was very denied the idea of remembering 'the pact', but having Louis at his side again, the need to do it was inevitable.

After a few minutes, he heard his voice, whispering softly, "Hazz, are you awake?"

Harry was silent for a few seconds, and replied: "Yes."

"Can't you fall asleep?"

“No. And you?”

”No.”

"Why can't you, Louis?"

Louis was silent for a moment. Then he answered even more quietly, "I'm hard."

Harry did not know how to react and swallow.

"I was remembering the movie we watched that night”

Harry was silent. A lot of ideas crossed his mind, and they all had the same reaction: his member became throbbing and even harder, it was inevitable.

“Hazz”

"Hhm?"

"Shall we jerk off?"

“Okay”

Harry turned around and put one of his hands on his crotch. His member was hard and eager to break free of that boxer that imprisoned him. As soon as he released his member and began to touch it, he noticed how Louis moved scandalously towards a corner of his mattress.

“What are you doing?”

"There's room for you ... come here," Louis said shyly.

“Okay" Harry replied, trying to look calm.

He got up from the mattress and jumped to fall next to him. He lay down near him, and Harry could see, thanks to the low light filtering in from the outside, that Louis had taken off his pajama bottoms, but was still wearing his boxer shorts and was marking a large, perfect lump.

"Does it bother you if I take off my pajama top? I'm dying of heat” Louis said.

Harry nodded and watched as he took it off. And there he stayed, three centimeters near him. He called himself looking his body up and down. Louis was terribly good looking, although he had only a few sharp pecs. The older was stroking his member with both hands as he stared at Harry.

Harry swallowed hard when Louis leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Do you like what you see? Do I make you hot?”

He smiled at him in a way that Harry had never seen before. It was a mischievous smile, almost malevolent ... that was strange, Louis was always innocent.

"Come here," he said, as he touched the bundle.

Without thinking twice, Harry straddled him, spread his legs, and sat on his hip. He leaned forward and began to move in circles. Louis pulled him down with a hand on the back of his neck, joining his lips and beginning a desperate battle between their tongues. While they were kissing, Harry brushed his ass with Louis’ member, there he noticed how he got harder and harder with each movement.

They stopped kissing and Harry lunged for his neck. He was kissing and licking each uncovered trace, savouring his skin, his scent ... there at that very moment he realized that he loved the taste, loved his skin. Meanwhile, Louis stroked his ass and slapped him demanding that he continue. 

"Do you like that, Princess?" He said for the first time.

Harry turned away from him, frowning. “Princess? I'm not a fucking princess, you assho—

Louis wouldn't let him finish. He brought their lips together again in a savage way, as he tightened it further down, rubbing his member in the ass. Harry broke the kiss to slowly descend, running all over his torso and abs, running his tongue everywhere and caressing each and every one of those muscles that were lightly worked. Louis just started boxing a few weeks ago and the results on his body were just beginning to show.

Harry ended up reaching for the elastic of the boxer, and without taking it off yet, began to nibble his member on the fabric. That one was wet from the pre-seminal fluid. Just noticing it, his desire to eat it whole was unbearable. Louis despaired.

“Stop doing that. You want to suck it. Do it, do it now,” he ordered, dominant.

Harry nodded, biting his lips. He pulled his boxer down and Louis’ super hard, upright member hit his face. He began to suck on it at the base, going up, playing with his tongue until he reached the glans. He tasted the delicious liquids and, without thinking twice, he opened his mouth to put it all in but could not, only half entered. He focused on circling with his tongue on his glans, while with one hand he made movements from top to bottom, and with his free hand he jerked off himself.

Louis was delirious with excitement. He brought his hand to the back of Harry’s neck so that everything was in his mouth again. "All in your mouth, Princess. I want that, all in your mouth. Daddy wants it.”

Harry pulled back again with a frown. "What the fuck are you saying? Princess? Daddy? Are you ins–

Louis leaned toward him and kissed him roughly. He broke away from the kiss when they were running out of air and whispered into Harry’s ear. "From now on you will be my Princess, and I will be your Daddy." He squeezed Harry ass down and feigned penetration. "I know you want this again inside you, baby, and I'm going to give it to you. Daddy is going to give it to you.”

Harry shuddered instantly upon hearing him and nodded, biting his lips. That domination and submission treatment made him hotter than he already was.

.  
.

One night he came to his balcony again, Harry was sleeping this time. Louis appreciated that it was not too late because he saw the lights in the living room on, someone must be awake. He knocked on the door and Anne opened it confidently. Louis told her that he would stay and play video games and sleep there. He went up the stairs, heading to the room. Silently he entered, locked the door, and began to undress completely as he approached the bed. He knew Harry perfectly, and knew he slept in a boxer. He didn't hesitate for a second to lie down on the bed next to him and wake him up with kisses. Harry was very lazy, loved to sleep, and hated the one who woke him up, but this was not the case. When he opened his eyes, he kissed Louis back, caresses and they had sex again ... several times that night.

"What's happening to us, Louis? Do we like each other?”

“Erm- I don’t think so. No, I guess we're ... experimenting?” Louis sounded somewhat unsure.

“Okay... We could practice with each other to be experts with the girls."

"Sure, yes, yes. We will do that.” Louis said.

“Nothing will change? We'll continue being friends?”

"Nothing will change, Harry."

"We are not gays. We like girls.”

“Of course.”

[...]

Every meeting they had after that night, was increasing in intensity ... Louis was something insatiable, and that was because he began to watch a lot of porn, to "learn positions". With the passage of time, and experience, he became dominant and Harry his submissive. Harry never denied that, because he enjoyed it more that way ... he loved that Louis treated him as < her > while in bed.

They also played roles, sometimes Harry pretended to be fighting, trying to sneak out of his grasp and Louis was rough. Their fantasies were fulfilled, they acted on impulse, out of desire. Harry loved that Louis is dominant in bed because that was the reality, Louis dominates him completely ... in every way, it was his weakness.

They enjoyed each sexual encounter as if it were the last. Louis could fall in love with some girl, or perhaps Harry, nothing was certain.

That pact they made the first time was, logically, annulled. They had made a new one, this one they would fulfill.

We promise  
• Never stop being friends  
• Don't say ANYTHING to ANYONE  
• Enjoy every encounter without regrets  
• Stop doing it when we get girlfriends

X Louis  
X Harry

 __  
.  
.

Who assured them that from one day to the next they would not find a girl who really likes and is worth it? It could be any girl, at any time. Perhaps at that party, this "Mia" who was interested in Louis would be the one for him.

Harry was taking a relaxing bath in the tub, smoking a cigarette when a sound from the living room made him jump. He is supposed to be home alone. His parents had gone with his older sister for the weekend. He stood up to leave the bathroom but the noise of the door of his room made him remain motionless.

“Ugh ... it was you, asshole. I panic!” He said, and leaned back in the tub again.

"Princess, that is not the way you should address Dad-"

"Don't screw around, Louis. I'm not in the mood. What do you want?”

Louis rolled his eyes and squatted against the tub. He approached Harry and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "I wanted to know what time we should go to that party. I asked my dad for the car”

“I don't know if I want to go ... maybe I'll just stay and watch movies," he said, without looking him in the eye.

“Why you don’t want to go? 

"Because Liam will be with Zayn all the time, and you will leave me alone. I just don't feel like going.”

"Ugh ... Is it because of Niall's cousin? I don't even know who she is!”

“Of course not! You can fuck with her or anyone, I don’t care, I told you” He splashed a little water in anger.

"Yeah, Yeah, you said that a lot, I know. But I don't want to leave you alone here. Please, come on… please, please, please,” he begged with a pout included. 

Harry smiled. “OKAY. But I drive you, so you can go with that girl”

"How I’m going to get home if you take my dad’s car?"

"You take a taxi."

Louis rolled his eyes and accepted. “Can I take a bath with you?"

“No, go away.”

“I will do it anyway” Louis said smiling while taking off his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Now he was waiting for Louis. Today would be one of those typical nights when he was sure to find any girl who wants to fuck with him as he always did at every party he attended. Louis did the same as well and everything should be as always, only it was the first time he had felt jealous for a girl.

No one ever approached Louis to tell him that they were interested in him the way Niall's cousin asked him to introduce her. If he was with girls it was because he knew them from school or from any other night and everything died there, he never really dated any of them. Maybe Louis was going to get a girlfriend tonight and ugh ... he needed a drink.

They were already at the party, and instantly they saw many familiar faces from school. Liam and Zayn announced that they would arrive soon. They only saw Niall, and the blonde immediately ran to greet them.

“You guys came! Brilliant!” Niall stood in the middle of Harry and Louis hugging them by the shoulders. “Lou, my cousin is coming," he raised his eyebrows, being smug. Louis laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. Niall patted his back when he saw him. “She’s bringing pretty friends too, Hazz”

Drinks were served and Harry settled into one of the white armchairs that adorned the large living room of the beautiful house. He wasn't even sure he had seen the hostess for the night, but it wasn't the first time they sneaked into a party, anyway.

Later, the alcohol took effect. Liam and Zayn were kissing, leaning against a wall. Louis and Harry were talking in the ear very, very close. The blue eyed had been wanting to have sex with his friend that afternoon because Harry rejected him in the shower, and he thought it would be interesting to disappear for a few moments.

“Let's go to the bathroom?” He whispered in his ear.

“You want to do it here?” He whispered and bit lightly on his earlobe. He didn't care that someone could see him.

"Uhm” Louis moaned as he rested his hand on his lower back and whispered very, very close to his ear. "I want to fuck you, Princess, I want to”

"What about these two?" Harry pointed to Liam and Zayn.

"Do you think they'll notice?" He raised his eyebrows.

They did not want to raise suspicions and that was why they agreed that Harry would go first, and in two minutes Louis would follow him. The curly one walked through the corridors of the huge house, bumping into people, looking for the bathroom.

Harry was leaning against the bathroom counter waiting for his friend.

But 5 minutes passed ... 10 ... 15, 20, 28 FUCKING MINUTES! Louis did not appear and Harry was enraged. He sent him messages during that time but Louis didn’t answer. He left the bathroom furious, he was going to kill Louis, that's for sure.

He went to the corner where they were previously and nobody was there now. There was no sign of either Liam and Zayn or Louis. He walked through the kitchen, the hallways, the living room and nothing. He decided to go out to the backyard, and there he saw Louis kissing with a brunette.

OKAY.

Fucking cunt.

He send messages to Liam to find out where they had gone. In a few minutes Payno answered him, told him that they were at the door, that the stupid hostess would not let him continue being there. Frowning as he read the message, he headed to the door.

“What's going on?” Harry asked leaving the house, hitting the blonde shoulder.

"I don't want you to be at my party. I didn't invite you,” Claire said, behind her she had the entourage of stupid cheerleaders, all folded, believing themselves more than him.

Zayn was with both hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. "You are invited, Zy. You can come in,” said the blonde, smiling.

Liam laughed instantly, crossing his arms and licking his lips. "Oh, yeah? Well, what a shame for you, darling, because if I don't stay at your stupid party, neither does he.”

"Since when do you let this guy decide for you, Zayn? I don’t know you! You have always been very sociable, and since you have been with this one he have only moved away from all your friends.”

Ouch. Zayn frowned. What he heard was quite like reality. Only, hearing it from someone else made him reflect a little.

Liam smiled and looked at his boyfriend. "Tell her, baby. Tell her that if I don't stay you either.” He raised his eyebrows at the blonde. 

"I want to stay," said Zayn.

The blonde smiled widely and Liam frowned as he unhooked his arms. He looked at Zayn confused. "Wh-what?"

Zayn stepped back, taking him by the arm. He moved closer to his ear, he didn't want everyone to hear their conversation. “Li, please. She’s right, I don't have many friends. You will soon go to the uni and I will be alone. I don't want to be excluded. Please understand. All my classmates are here”

Liam stepped back, shaking his head. Zayn knew perfectly well the contempt he had for Claire, and that he had made a fool of himself in front of her hurt him terribly.

“Okay, Zayn. Stay at this stupid party. Don't call me crying later.” He turned to go to his car.

Zayn ran taking him by the arm. "What do you mean–“

Liam released himself. “You will tell me that I am jealous of shit and surely you will be right, but I never asked you to stop talking to someone. If you did it, it was because you wanted to. I would never stop you from having friends. It hurts me that you're agreeing on that. I’m not a shitty person, I know that I’m not”

"Li...”

“The only thing I asked you was to get away from this stupid girl who always managed to spread shit about me and you believe her once”

“But love.”

"No, don’t call me love. Enjoy your new friends. Because it's the only thing you have now”

Harry walked closer to them. Seeing Liam leave, he had no better idea than to run off with him. Staying and seeing Louis kissing someone else was not very funny tonight.

He approached Zayn and patted his shoulder. “Give these keys to Louis, Z. Thank you,” he said, throwing the car keys at him.

"Where are we going, Payno ?!” Harry shouted, turning to get into the car.

“To a real party!" He yelled, looking defiantly at Zayn. "There are only stupid people here anyway! STUPID AS THE HOMEOWNER!” He yelled even louder than before. He got in his car and started at full speed.

Zayn stood on the sidewalk with glassy eyes, watching the car drive away. Claire reached out to hug him. "Zaynie, the fact that he's gone that way shows he doesn't love you."

Zayn frowned in denial. “He loves me, it's just a stupid fight. We are going to fix it tomorrow”

"I think he just broke up with you."

“No, he didn’t”

"Yes, Zayn. Obviously he hinted at that.”

“Really? Li ... Liam broke up with me?”

“Yeap! He is not going to change, Zayn. You know how he is like, remember? Right now he is going to get high and sleep with anyone, as he always did. Come on Baby, come on in, I'll give you something to drink.”

.  
.  
.

“How long have we not been doing this?“ 

"Uff, God bless your contacts, Styles."

“Zayn and Louis are shit anyway”

“Yeah, they are shit—Wait, Louis? why?"

"Because he's stupid."

“Good point. Yes, they are shit” 

“Let them go to hell! What do you say if we look for some girls to have sex tonight, Payno?”

"I think that is exactly what we need."

.  
.  
.  
.

Okay, that night everything went wrong.

Zayn slept with Claire.

Liam slept with a unknown girl.

Louis had no chemistry at all with Mia.

Harry had crushed hard on a girl

Okay, but what happened?

Liam began driving aimlessly while sharing a joint with Harry. It had been a long time since they had done this, and possibly it was after he became boyfriend with Zayn.

And now his mind was on another thing, remembering that day when he met him, that day when he fell in love with him.

_Liam did not have a good record, his behavior was not outstanding, and along with Harry were the school disasters, the drug addicts, the womanizers, the bad guys._

_Liam wasn't gay, he wasn't until Zayn got to their school. The black haired had moved from Bradford when his parents got a significant job offer in the city. Zayn wasn’t shy, on the contrary, he had a charming personality, a unique sympathy. Adding his beautiful face and pretty eyes, he was a wonderful being and everyone wanted to be his friend._

_Liam met him in a sports class and his world stopped. It was love at first sight, there was no doubt. They were taking a sprint, Liam was the one who always had the record, no one beat him, not until Zayn looked at him in the eyes as he ran past him, and Liam forgot how to breath ... how to breath and how his legs had to work, because Zayn got over him and Liam ended up losing his perfect mark._

_He didn't coordinate too well after that class, he felt strange. Now he was sitting eating his lunch at school, waiting for one of his friends to show up. He tried not to think about that boy that left him overwhelmed. He did not understand what it was, but yes, that asshole was going to receive a good beating from him, because nobody surpassed Liam Payne in sports, nobody. Even less being one of the new ones, he wasn't even going to spare his life for having beautiful eyes, a pretty face and precious mouth. Ugh, Liam is definitely going to hit him, he's going to hit him because he was the most beautiful thing he saw in his fucking life._

_“Can I sit here?”_

_A sexy voice interrupted his thoughts, and Liam’s mouth dropped open, showing the remains of his sandwich on his molars. After a few seconds he continued chewing, nodding his head._

_He finished chewing and gave a little sigh. “Of course," he said quietly and went back to his sandwich, trying not to show his nervousness. No one made Liam Payne nervous! This asshole was sworn in!_

_The bench was long enough and he was alone, he didn't understand why Zayn sat next to him, so close. He looked up at him, frowning away from him. The boy ducked his head shyly, and Liam noticed his cheeks flush._

_Payno was characterized by his peculiar personality, he was the annoying of the class, the one who spoke without thinking, and said whatever came to his mind at any time, he had no filter._

_“Okay, you are beautiful," he said, not even being aware of the shit he had just said._

_He narrowed his eyebrows, and instantly denied. What was that? It was his unconscious, he thought aloud, he was so sorry. Damn, damn! Now he was going to have to hit him harder._

_Zayn smiled, and Liam now did not regret what he said after seeing that beautiful landscape._

_“Tell me you're gay, because I think because of you I am and now I want to marry you."_  
.  
.

They were in a park, sitting under a tree, completely high. It was definitely not a good thing because they talked more.

“Can you believe Louis is possibly undressing Niall’s cousin right now?”

“What about Zayn? He already found comfort with Claire! Or even worse, maybe this was his plan. He must be love her.”

“What if he ask her to be his girlfriend?” Harry asked confused.

Liam also frowned. “Who?”

“Louis”

“Why is Louis going to ask her that?”

“I don’t know but maybe...”

“How does it affect you?” Liam asked.

“Because we couldn't have sex," he replied, lighting a cigarette.

Liam sat firm and stared at him. “You and Louis? I always imagined that between you two there was something else, I just hoped you would confess. Since when?”

“I don’t know. Let's go to a party, please?”

“But where? I don't know where ... Ohhh I know!”

Louis met some boys from a fraternity and knew where it was organised their meetings. They were going to a university party, those were real parties, not like the stupid parties that the stupid Claire organises in her stupid house.

Once inside that huge house, they hit their fists.

“Let's do this Payno. Remember, Zayn and Louis are shit.”

“Yes, we can do this.”

After a while, they both got together at that party. Harry was talking to a pretty, pretty blonde. And Liam to a brunette, also beautiful. He only danced, his plan, logically was to sleep with her to forget, but he couldn't even go forward to kiss her. He was completely drugged and now with alcohol, but he couldn't, he thought of Zayn and he couldn't.

Harry was already kissing that blonde, and probably at any moment he was going to disappear with her to go to some room. The curly one looked at him, narrowing his eyebrows, as if to say, "So? Kiss her. Do something!"

Liam nervously nodded, because taking anyone to bed was supposed to be easy for him. He had a pain in his chest and turned away from the brunette saying “I can’t, sorry” as he walked away, left her alone, and walked down the hallways. He sat on the steps of the stairs and took out his phone to call Zayn, but before he could do it, a new message came from an unknown number.

_**I told you that someday he would be mine**_

The message had an image attached. It was bare-chested Zayn, covering his hands with Claire’s breasts. His face was not fully visible but his mouth was. It was Zayn, it was him. 

Liam threw his phone against the wall, breaking it into a thousand pieces, wiped away the tears that came the instant he opened that message and walked quickly, almost running to where Harry was, looking for that brunette and had sex with her in his car. Harry had sex with the blonde in one of the rooms in that house. 

_•  
•_

On Sunday at 10 in the morning Liam left him at his house, Harry definitely did not expect to enter his room and find Louis lying on his bed. 

“Hey," he moved him a little to wake him up. "Hey Louis, what are you doing here?" 

“I came looking for you last night ... why did you leave the party?" 

“Because I went to a better one.” 

Louis laid him on his chest in a hug, and joined his lips in a tender kiss. "I missed you," Harry tried to pull away from the hug, but his friend was like a national champion on hugs and it was in vain to make an effort. “I just told you that I missed you. Why you say nothing?” Louis repeated. 

"I didn't miss you," Harry replied. 

Louis joined his lips desperately again, Harry felt an overwhelming heat that invaded him but managed to compose himself and tried to break the kiss. Louis’ hand on the nape of his neck prevented him, but when they finally separated, Louis began to breathe in his ear. 

"I missed you," he murmured. "So, so much," he added, now running his hand under his shirt in a caress that made him shudder. 

"Lou... Loueh” he whispered, looking around a little more sanity. He could already feel his friend's erection, pressing to get out of his pants and he wanted to escape from hi own room. “Louis... what-what are you doing?” he started to ask, when Louis started to squeeze him tighter to feign penetrations. 

Louis cupped his neck with his hands to kiss him again. In a second they brought their lips together, they both opened their mouths, intertwining their tongues instantly. Harry sat up more and hugged him by the neck to bring him closer and let him do what he wanted to do. 

Louis was breathing hard, he didn't want to stop, he wanted to be completely inside him, he wanted to have his tongue in his throat and when with one hand he took his waist and hit him to his body, he moaned totally excited. He really couldn't stand the erection in his pants anymore, he began to kiss his face, his neck, lick it, smell it, feel it everywhere. 

"You smell like marijuana, alcohol ... sex," he accused, pulling his face away, frowning. 

"Because I smoked marijuana, drank alcohol, and had sex," Harry replied defiantly. 

Louis’ face changed from confused to angry from one second to the next. 

He sat up in bed, and pulled Harry to straddle his. Harry kissed him, already totally unaware of what they were doing, all he knew was that he wanted Louis to do what he wanted to do. 

Louis kissed him warmly on the mouth, with a contained fire. Harry warmed him to the core, and knowing he had sex with someone else made him want more than ever to make love to him to erase any trace of that _someone._

Before even stopping to think about it, he took off his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants while his lips held together. Harry let out a satisfied sigh when Louis licked his neck, following the path of his Adam's apple until it reached her mouth. When Harry was finally naked, Louis brought his hands up to his ass, stroking it, squeezing it. He looked him in the eye and knew he could no longer stop until he made love to him. 

_He was going to make love to Harry for the first time._


	6. Chapter 6

He had a little pent-up anger knowing that Harry had been with someone else, but he tried to focus on making that moment the best. Slowly he began to cover him with kisses, then ran his tongue over those tattoos on his chest, caressing them, kissing them.

Harry heard himself moan, he had never felt what he was feeling before and now it was his turn to kiss him. He spread kisses from his neck, through his chest. When he reached his waist, he looked at him mischievously, and with a smile, he lowered his boxer looking for his member. Louis’ penis escaped big and hard toward his face. He loved Louis’ member, it was perfect, big and long, and he eagerly wanted to do what he imagined he was doing in that bathroom.

When Louis felt Harry’s cold hands on his member, he stiffened and snorted. He put his hands to his head and groaned. At one point, he stood up and looked him in the eye, to tell him, in a broken voice of pain in the company, that he can do what he was thinking of doing.

”Do it, Princess. Bring it to your beautiful mouth”

He had guessed it in his gaze, Harry was as excited as he was and he was dying to grab him, suck him, put him completely in his mouth and play with him.

Harry looked him in the eye for a moment, and then at the penis he was holding between his two hands. He took a deep breath, and lowered his head, he could feel the excitement all over his body. He wanted that more than anything in the world and Louis was waiting for him to make him feel the pleasure they had shared for so long.

He opened his mouth and began to run his tongue over the limb that passes, each passing moment grew bigger and harder. While listening to the gasps of his friend writhing under his body and asking him not to stop. He pleased it, opened his mouth and put it all in, as he could.

Louis was breathing hard, he really couldn't control. He was about to cum in his mouth and he didn't want to do that, not this time. He didn't want something rude. Unexpectedly, he turned away from Harry, who looked surprised and searched his mouth. He kissed him repeatedly while making him roll onto his back.

Harry struggled as Louis stroked him on his lower back, down his hip, and on his thighs, all leisurely as he kissed his neck. Louis started by massaging his crotch, stroking and touching all the most intimate points of his body, which he was completely sure that no one had touched in the way he was doing.

_Harry was his._

He was surprised to hear himself asking him to start at once. Louis pleased him, leaned down, spread his legs as far as he could on that little mattress, and began to do with his tongue what Harry had done before on his member. Harry moved beneath him, completely agitated and hot, longing to have him inside and Louis did not disappoint him. First he used his fingers, slowly, and then speeding up the rhythm, moving them until he heard his moan; then he separated from him, smiling. Harry was a bit tight, and Louis loved that feeling. _His princess_ was always tight on him.

Harry sat up and sought his lips, he wanted to kiss him many times while his member was inside him; As he kissed him, his body pressed against his to penetrate him. When Harry lifted his hips as he felt his member between his legs, he knew it was time, he was wet, ready to receive it, and Louis sighed with relief, because he couldn't wait any longer.

He held onto his shoulders and thrust hard, entering him with a single thrust. He was really stiff and that stopped him, he didn't want to be rough this time, he had been that way for two years; but he really wanted to be inside him and that they both enjoyed it.

Harry lifted his hips and groaned, he really liked what he was feeling. He clung to Louis’ body and closed his legs to keep him inside him and not let him out yet. Louis looked at him, smiled and understood perfectly.

"I'm not leaving, love," he said. "I still have a lot to do."

He leaned over his face and placed a kiss on his lips.

The heat inside him threatened to melt him to the bone. Now they were in bed, wrapped in the sheets, Harry writhed incessantly trying to quench that sudden burning that consumed him.

His pale skin was covered in sweat, his curly hair was tousled, his body burned there between his legs more than ever. It was such a strange feeling, because Louis wasn't being rough as he usually was, on the contrary, he kissed him, caressed him and whispered sweet things in his ear. He heard several whispers saying "Beautiful, I love you, I love you" that he did not even believe. _Ugh ... it must be the effects of the drug that still ran through his veins, or the hangover._

Louis was gentle with his thrusts, and Harry was simply furious and desperate that he would do it faster and stronger, as he liked. He likes when Louis hold him tight, when he is rough about having sex and that was not happening now. _What happened? What were they doing?_

He pulled back the thin sheets, exposing their naked bodies to the warm atmosphere of his room. He opened his eyelids that until then had been closed and his dilated pupils searched Louis’ face to kiss him. He needed to kiss him. Shit! He loved his kisses, he loved his lips.

Without warning, he turned around, straddled him, and kissed him better. Harry was being violent with his tongue but to his surprise, Louis was not playing the game, on the contrary, he walked away every time he stuck his tongue out abruptly. Harry pulled away from the kiss, frowning, trying to get his lungs to absorb a little more oxygen, not the miserable amounts that made him feel like he was suffocating.

When his breathing became a little regulated, his entire body seemed to calm down for a few seconds, allowing him to think a little more clearly, but before he even concluded a line of coherent assumptions, his length pulsed, again. With a deep, hoarse moan, he launched himself backwards against him.

Louis’ hungry hands, guided by an unknown current, ran through his entire body as he continued to push gently. His dry throat opened again to give way to a series of gasps that seemed almost maddening, were born deep in his soul, because Louis was being too sweet, too delicate for his taste and he was just confused.

As he felt his body burn, his mind, still clouded with pleasure, recognized the instant that indeed, Louis whispered sweet things back into his ear while kissing his neck and caressing his thighs. He was about to turn around to look him in the eye and demand a prompt explanation of what the fuck they were doing because he was just confused.

He didn't, he didn't say anything because Louis increased the intensity of his thrusts and _oh, yes._ He loves it, now he does.

His member throbbed frantically, super-stimulated and demanding attention. He let Louis keep up with him, stroking his thighs without touching his member, until the tremors below were already impossible to bear and brought his hand to his crotch to start jerking off. It was not long after that he come on his hand and stomach.

His gasps echoed off the walls of his room, his now limp body spilling onto the sheets, covered in sweat and fluids. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, so he just kept them closed with a sigh of satisfaction, because Louis was still going at a considerably fast and deep pace.

After a few minutes, and regardless of whether Harry was wet from his own substance, he leaned back against him. Now they were face to face and Louis joined his lips again.

He opened his eyes with a start and looked at his friend as he kissed and licked his stomach delicately, his whole being burst into flames again. It seemed impossible, because he felt that he no longer had the strength and then that soft contact revived him again. Driven by the sensations, he buried his fingers in Louis’ brown hair and dragged him head toward him. Louis moved his body slowly over his and the friction was so pleasurable that he let himself go completely.

Louis’ body was lying flat on top of him, and he fearlessly sucked on his handsome friend's thick lower lip, delighting in his rough groan. He felt his tongue lick his lips first before burying him inside his mouth with a quick and fierce movement. Their tongues came together almost wildly, in a duel of wills to find out who was getting more pleasure.

Harry let him rampage through his mouth, absorbing his moans and his saliva to then go on the offensive, pushing him back to now be the one leading him. Their battle extended still further, snatching away the air that he had jealously held within his lungs, but nothing was enough. Without leaving the paradise of his lips, Louis brought one of his hands to the member of Harry to start jerking off him.

The member was fully erect and attached to his stomach. He gripped it tightly between his fingers and closed it around the big one. Driven by the moans of his best friend he began to move his hand up and down slowly, with the exact pressure that he knew he liked.

He stroked his penis slowly, while he gladly felt the throbbing along its entire length and how it got even harder between his fingers. Their gazes collided with a thousand silent promises. Louis was about to tell him that he was not having sex this time, that he was making love to him because that was what he’s feeling, he wanted to, he needed to, but he said nothing.

He just smiled at him and went to his member to give him a blowjob. He ran his tongue gently over the fat, swollen tip, giving him small licks before running his full length with his tongue. He repeated the caress a few more times before taking one of his testicles between his lips, which hardened for him quickly, sucked it into his mouth a little aware that he loved it, licked it a little, and then continued with the another, feeling his temperature rise several degrees more when listening to his friend's loud gasps.

He left the two hardened pouches before running his tongue over the entire penis at the bottom, where the thick vein throbbed frantically. He kissed the bright, red glans gently, languidly licking the whitish drop from the tip.

When his ears caught the agonized, exasperated roars of his Hazzie, he smiled, sure he couldn't take much more of that sweet torture. He fixed his gaze on the beautiful green orbs that devoured him as he filled his mouth with all his formidable erection, but it was too large to encompass it as he wished, so with his hands he helped himself not to leave a single portion uncovered and began the movements. As his hands went up and down, his mouth sucked firmly, taking him to the extreme. When he pulled his mouth and hands away from his stiff member, Harry gave him one last caress on his hair. Delicately, he positioned his lips at the sensitive spot where the testicles meet the penis and sucked gently, causing Harry’s entire body to shudder.

With his member about to explode, he positioned himself again in the fiery entrance that he wanted so much. He placed the slim ankles on his shoulders before plunging the tip of his erection inside him. The heat that embraced his member clouded his mind, so with a single thrust he penetrated completely to the base. Harry moaned instantly and he inhaled deeply through tight lids. Slowly it began to move, coming out almost completely to bury itself again. Harry’s moans indicated the rhythm, so he increased the speed of his thrusts until they both went into a state of delirium.

Delicately he lowered his feet from his shoulders and Harry wrapped his legs around his hip. Louis leaned his torso up onto him, both arms at the sides of his neck. Harry ran his hands down the contour of his ribs to his shoulder blades, digging his nails into his back. The connection between them was too intense and Louis continued for long minutes, until it was time for let it go.

Sighing exhausted, he dropped onto Harry’s beautiful body. He kissed his swollen lips tenderly, worshiping them silently, then buried his nose in the exact spot where his mouth had once been leaving his reddish mark.

Harry tenderly stroked his back, brushing over the protruding marks of his nails, then burying his fingers in his friend's thick, short hair, inhaling his scent just like him. His chest compressed by Louis’ weight was still rising and falling rapidly. He ran his tongue over his own lips, still feeling the taste of Louis’ saliva, silently worshiping that taste.

Louis didn't want to, he didn't want to be sweeter yet, but he couldn't help it. He left soft kisses on his neck, slowly climbing up his chin to finish on his lips, while caressing his face.

“Harry”

"Mhm?"

“I adore you.“


	7. Chapter 7

“I adore you.”

"Yeah, yeah, I know you adore fucking with me. However it was a bit strange that you were not rough as you always are” Harry pushed him off, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Louis looked at him with a frown. “Wait, what? No! I didn't mean that, I ... you. Ugh” he buried his face in the pillow in frustration.

Shit! Didn't Harry feel that it was different from the other times? Because that was damn special!

_Well, at least for him._

He got out of bed, heading to the shower. Harry made a place for him in the rain. Neither said anything about it, because they ended and everything was as always, without question, with nothing more than the satisfaction of having had sex.

Only this time they did not have sex, they made love. Well, Louis made love to him, but Harry didn't seem to feel it the same way.

Evidently Harry did not have feelings for Louis.

•  
•  
•

Before Liam picked them up to take them to school, Louis told Harry that he needed to talk to him about something, and that it was important. Harry wanted to speak right there, but his friend insisted that perhaps it would be better to speak it at some recess or when they were alone because Liam was already there.

The three arrived at school a little late on Monday morning, when classes had already started. They were late because Liam promised to pick them up in his car and he fell asleep. Liam remembered when the last day he was late to school was, and remembered that it was more than a year ago, because his habit was to pick up his boyfriend in the morning, and Zayn was the one who called him on the phone early as his alarm clock, every single day. Logically that did not happen today because he destroyed his phone on Saturday and, oh right ... _Zayn was no longer his boyfriend._

He was in a very bad mood that morning just knowing he would have to see him. Today they shared sports time together, and he was sure he was going to skip class so he wouldn't see him. He convinced Harry to stay with him, and now they were both hiding behind the library building, smoking a cigarette, waiting for the hour to pass.

They talked about trifling things before Liam remembered Saturday night.

"What about Louis?" He said, and puffed on his cigarette.

Harry frowned as he blew smoke out of his mouth. "Louis Tomlinson?" He said, letting out a sideways smile.

"Come on. I was high but I remember well the confession you made me”

“What are you talking about?” Harry shifted in place, nervous.

”You two have sex, it’s okay, but why didn't you tell me? We are supposed to be brothers.“

Harry looked at the ground. "It was embarrassing for both of us. We did it just because we didn't want to be less than you, who had already done it. Now I hear myself say it and we were so pathetic.”

Liam smiled denying as he blew smoke out of his mouth. "But you kept doing it. Thats means you like each other.”

”No!” He denied raising his voice. ”I mean, no ... Louis... no, it's just sex."

Liam frowned, then raised his eyebrows in amusement. ”Okaaaay. If you say so.”

“Li, don't say anything, please. It's supposed to be a secret, and so far we've kept it well. I don't know until when we will continue with this, but don't say anything. Yes?”

"Of course, bro. I will not say anything.”

”All right. Thank you”

"Can I be the best man at the wedding?" He said laughing.

”Hey... Don't come to me with those rainbow stupidities and gay weddings, that's for you and Zayn.” Harry retracted himself when he saw Liam smile fade. ”Sorry.”

Liam looked down at the ground, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed hard. He was angry, he was furious, but above all he was hurt. His chest ached because at every moment Zayn’s smiling face appeared, interrupting his thoughts, completely destabilising him.

Damn Claire, damn Zayn, damn the day he fell in love with him and damn that stupid plan he devised to conquer him.

[...]

_After that day when he met him and proposed to him, Liam was like crazy trying to conquer him. He bought him chocolates, he accompanied him to his classes (that means he chased him through the halls saying compliments) Zayn did not answer any of those things, he simply thanked him and very shyly looked down without saying a single word. That made Liam want to be with him even more, because he loved challenges. He was chasing him for months, until he gave up. He started going to parties again and sleeping with anyone who threw himself at him, as was his custom._

_Because Liam Payne had no feelings, no commitments._

_He thought his crush had been fly away, but then he saw Zayn very close to the stupid cheerleader queen. He hated her because she believed herself a diva for having money. Claire was the most popular girl and she was always with the hottest guys in school, of course she was going to lay eyes on Zayn when the boy was the most beautiful human being on the planet and oh, oh ... No, it wasn't a just a silly crush. He was dying of jealousy when he saw them together, and he found out what was going on between the two of them. They were just friends, but it was obvious that Claire wanted him for her and he was not going to allow it. Zayn must be his, something inside told him that they belong together._

_He annoyed everyone at school to get information from Zayn. Where did he go, who did he hang out with and all that stuff. He discovered that he was good friends with Niall, and when he had the opportunity, he approached the blonde to start his plan._

_"Hey, you, fake blonde”_

_Niall turned on hearing that. He saw Liam hiding in a column. The blonde swallow and pointed to himself. “Are you talking to me?”_

_He swallowed hard as he got closer. Liam Payne is going to hit him, oh my! What did I do to deserve it?_

_He walked, taking slow steps, but Liam wasn’t patient “Hurry up I don't have all day"._

_When he approached him, he was immediately scared because Liam wrapped his arms around his neck._

_”Horan, Horan, Horan. You always seemed like a cool boy to me” Liam said, patting his chest._

_The blonde looked at him in surprise. “Really? I-I thought you didn’t knew me”_

_Liam separated from the hug exaggeratedly. "How can I not know you, Neil?"_

_“Niall.”_

_“Yeah, whatever. It's your birthday party on Saturday, right?” He said, hugging him again._

_“Yes sir”_

_“And I want to assume I'm invited," he said, pulling away from Niall, frowning._

_"Y-yes ... y-if you want."_

_"Excellent, Naial," he said, pinching his cheeks. "See you on Saturday, I'll take my friends too," he said as he walked away from him._

_Niall waved in the distance. “Well, it's okay ... goodbye."  
_  
[...]

“Are you going to talk to him, Payno?" Harry asked, patting his back.

Liam shook his head as he clasped his hands together looking at the ground. "No, H. Zayn it’s dead for me now”

Harry pursed his lips, then stood up and extended his hand lifting his friend. "Come on, Li. It is time to come back to class”.

They had a boring history class, and then it was lunch time. They both walked to the cafeteria. They were located at their usual table, in the best sector, of course. They were laughing, talking about anything when Liam noticed Zayn approaching with his wobbly tray.

He looked him in the eye for an instant, but only for an instant because Zayn seemed to want to cry, and what Liam needed the least right now was to see him cry. Zayn was his baby and ugh, he loved him and didn't want to see him cry, but he also hated him. Right now he hated him, so she ignored him.

"Li” Zayn said, his voice trembling.

Nothing.

"Li ... can you look at me?"

Harry felt uncomfortable, so he was about to get up from his seat, but Liam stopped him. "No, H, stay." He looked at Zayn. "What do you want, Malik?"

"I need to talk ... Alone, could it be?"

By then, the entire school knew of their breakup, and of course they were on the lookout for that talk. The murmurs were heard, the rest of those around were very entertained with the scene.

"I have nothing to discuss with you alone, Zayn. If you want to tell me something, do it now because I don't want to keep looking at your face for long.”

Zayn closed his eyes tightly and his tears fell. Liam chest clenched a bit at that moment, but his pride was stronger.

"I called you all day yesterday, and this morning. Do you have the phone turned off?”

“I don't have a phone anymore. Do you need anything else?” He looked at his watch, pretending to be in a hurry.

"Li ... I ... I want to apologize."

“No, I do not forgive you. You’re done? It was that? Go away.”

Zayn propped the tray on the table and walked towards him, leaning over, almost on his knees. "Li, Li. I was a fool, I shouldn't have stayed at the party without you. Please forgive me.” He wanted to caress his face, but Liam removed his hand immediately as he stood up.

"Don't even dream I'm going to forgive you for sleeping with Claire. It's the worst thing you could have done to me, Zayn. The worst, and I hate you. I don't want you around me” he spoke almost touching their faces, defiant.

Zayn stood up frowning, wiping his tears away. “What?! I didn't sleep with Claire! Are you insane? Who told you-

“You don't have to deny it. I know perfectly well, and don't brag about it, you weren't the only one who had sex on Saturday,” he said, walking away.

Zayn sobbed following him, turned him around taking his arm. "Did you sleep with someone else?"

Liam smiled, raised his brows smugly, and left.

•  
•

Louis arrived a few minutes later and sat next to Harry. “What happened? I saw Payno leave enraged.”

“Zayn slept with Claire. He came to apologize to Liam, and they made a melodramatic scene in front of everyone.”

"Ugh ... Poor, Li”

“Poor Li? Poor Zayn in any case! I'm going to beat him up, because nobody cheats on my friend.”

"Hey, hey. No, don’t do that. Zayn is a good boy.”

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about, Tommo?"

"Um ... about us," Louis replied embarrassed.

Harry frowned and his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and began to read the message while smiling.

"Yesterday I felt something different when you and I ... in your bed ... and I want us to talk about our situation. I mean, I think I like you, umm, just a bit ... and I wanted to know what you think about it,” Louis finished.

Harry looked up and smiled out of nowhere. “Wait, what do I think about what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you.”

Louis frowned and snatched the phone from his hands to see what the message said that made him smile so much.

_*I'll be there in a few minutes, baby**_

Louis grimaced. “Baby? Why this person is calling you baby? Who is it? It’s a girl?”

Harry smiled again as he took his phone away from him to answer the message. "Yeah. Someone I met on Saturday," he replied.

“And why will she come to pick you up? Why do you smile like an idiot?” He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I like her, Louis. I like her a lot” 

Louis looked at the ground in denial, Harry frowned briefly. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Louis stood up, taking awkward steps toward the exit. Harry was surprised by that reaction and began to follow him. “Hey ... Tommo." Louis kept walking, looking at the ground and biting his lower lip. "Louis, I'm talking to you-"

He didn't let him finish the sentence, and pushed him toward the maintenance room.

Once there, Louis pushed him against the wall to start kissing him, while unbuttoning his pants. "Louis, here? Why right now? I do not understand!”

”Yes, right here and now because Daddy wants to, Princess." Louis said.

Finally he pulled down his pants and got to his knees. He took the member in his hands, and began to kiss the head of the glans penis, making Harry gasp, then swallow it completely, so easily. Harry loved Louis’ sucking because only he knew how to do it right. Just how he liked it, how it turned on.

He was like this for a few minutes while he tried with his other hand to unbutton his own pants. Harry noticed that it was difficult for him to do it, so he decided to help him. Louis stood up to kiss him, and Harry began to fondle his bulge to later lower the closure and release his member. That one was big, throbbing and he began to masturbate while kissing his thick lips, the ones he loved so much.

They rubbed their limbs and that contact with the other's skin made them delirious. They kissed with despair, with contained desire, like every time. Harry moaned in his mouth when Louis removed his hand and began to jerk off both limbs at once.

Louis licked his lips and his neck. Without warning or preparation, he spat out his hand, turned him, and penetrated him hard, deep. A strangled cry came from his throat, Louis had to cover his mouth with kisses, and with one hand he held Harry’s hips, pulling him hard back with each thrust.

“Ah ... ah ... Daddy, yes, like this, like this, so hard."

“Yes, beautiful, I know how you like it. Be a good baby and don't scream. Whisper your groans to Daddy, love.”

He was tight, like every time and Louis loved that so much, he could feel his walls opening little by little more and more until he managed to enter completely. After a few minutes, Harry began to move his ass making Louis squeeze him very hard by the waist and began to push faster and deeper, making him scream his moans.

"Shh...Princess. Someone could hear us."

The pushes continued to be harsh for a few more minutes, where they both moaned fiercely, trying not to be too loud. Harry had started to masturbate and his phone rang, it was the ringing of calls. They were waiting for him outside.

“I’m going to come, I'm going to come, Lou. But I have ... I have to go.”

Louis came out of him in an abrupt movement, and being even more brutal, he pulled out his sneakers and pants to lift him. Harry wrapped his legs around his hips. With a hand on the nape of his neck, he pulled his head to join his lips in a dirty and burning kiss. He kept ramming it hard until Harry’s phone started ringing again and the curly broke the kiss.

"I must- I must answer, she’s waiting for me, Louis”

Daddy denied as he pushed him hard against the wall.

"You are not going anywhere, beautiful. You belong to me, not her”

Harry frowned and lowered himself to the ground pushing Louis. “Sorry, I must go," he said, gathering his boxer shorts and pants to put it on.

Louis had both hands on his waist, looking at him really shocked. Harry never rejected him ... well, yes, he did a few times, but never in the middle of the act. It was the first time he had walked away without having finished. They were both moaning, they were having a good time and he just broke with all that hot atmosphere and for someone else.

"Are you kidding me, Harry? Will you leave me like this?” He pointed at his hard cock.

Harry was putting on his slippers and peered down at him. “Did I ask you to do it or did you push me in here? Don't screw around, Louis!”

"No, no shit. You're not leaving,” he said, gripping his arm tightly.

Harry released his hold, frowning. “What's wrong with you?”

“You can't ... you n-no ... agh." He rubbed his indignant face. He hated getting nervous like this because he couldn't get the words out. He couldn't say what he’s feeling, he couldn't for fear of being rejected.

Harry pressed his lips together, forming a straight line. “We can finish this some other time," and he left.

Louis pulled up his boxer shorts and pants to come out behind him. He needed to know urgently who Harry was seeing, know who he was facing.

He needed to know who is the person who’s taking Harry away from him.

Harry left the school and crossed the street to get into the convertible car of a blonde who appeared to be older than him. She looked like she had money, and yes, from a distance you could see she was very pretty.

Louis spied on them until they left, then went back to school to search for their belongings and go home. He as did not have the spirit to continue being there, and it was too late to enter classes.

.  
.

It was midnight and he was having trouble falling asleep. More after seeing Harry arrive at his house in that girl's car. She didn't even leave him a few blocks away, no. She left him on the doorstep of his house, and Harry never let any of them get there. She must be someone special.

He definitely had no chance of getting serious with him.

And the rest of the days everything was the same way. Harry skipped classes to go with that woman and he didn't even say anything, he kept all the details for himself.

One of those mornings where Harry skipped classes - or rather - left with her before entering, Louis took the opportunity to speak to Liam. He needed to know who that girl was and where Harry knew her from; Since he knew Liam was with him that Saturday, he decided to ask him.

"When we left that party, I remembered that I knew where a fraternity had a party."

"You know them?”

“Do you remember that I should be in college? And because of being such a bad student, they changed my school and I met you here?”

“Yeah”

"Well, my ex-classmates throw a party every weekend and we went there."

“Then she's in college”

“Who?” Liam asked with a frown.

"You met someone at that party, right?"

Liam looked disappointed at the ground ... it pained him to remember that he practically cheated on Zayn, even if the younger one had done it first. “Yes, Harry and I ... two girls," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Louis pressed his lips together in a straight line, nodding. They were silent for several minutes until he was encouraged to speak.

“Li... I know you are trustworthy, but ... Could you keep a secret?"

Liam looked confused, but then nodded. “Of course. What's going on?”

"It's a big thing ...”

“My dick? I know,” Liam replied, laughing.

Louis rolled his eyes. "The secret, stupid."

"Go ahead, then."

"It's about me ... Harry and I ... emm."

“What? Do you two have sex?” Liam said. His serious face, with no sign of amazement.

"Wh-how-you-did you know?" Louis swallowed hard and could feel a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

Liam laughed instantly as he pinched one of his cheeks. "Louis, Louis, Louis... you underestimate me, mate. I'm not an idiot, you know? I could feel the sexual tension between you. It was too obvious”

Louis covered his face with both hands. “Did you tell anyone? Does anyone else know? Oh God.”

Liam rolled his eyes and patted his back. "It's not like you killed someone, relax."

"No, but ... no one is supposed to know. Ugh. Please don't say anything, Payno. It is supposed to be a secret.”

“I will not say anything.”

"Don't even tell Harry you know that."

“Sure. Trust me”

"Okay, thanks Payno."

•  
•

The door to Louis’ room was flung open and Harry burst in. It was Friday, they were supposed to meet, go out or have sex every Friday, but it was late at night this time they didn't plan anything.

"We could finish the other day thing” said Harry, approaching and went straight to bed with Louis and without waiting for his permission, he lay down next to him.

Louis’ mouth curved into a smile. He closed the comic he was reading and put it on the nightstand. “Everything is alright?“

“Yeah?? Why the question?” Harry covered himself with the blankets on top of himself, throwing an arm and a leg over Louis’ body. He closed his eyes and sighed, deeply and slowly.

“How was your day?” Louis asked, since they practically don't have much dialogue anymore. Neither sex.

“Long." Harry came closer and stroked Louis, playing with the hairs on his chest. "And lonely," he finished, feigning a pout.

Oh, so he didn't meet that girl today and that's why he came to him. Okay.

"I thought you missed me." Louis tightened the hug and stroked his back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, a bit."

Louis smiled and kissed his forehead. “Who is her, Hazz? And why are you leaving me out for her? Do you like her more than me?”

Harry snorted and lifted his head from Louis chest. “Why did you just said?”

“Who is she?" Louis repeated.

“No, not that. The other thing, if I like her more than you? What do you mean by that?” Harry’s face was confused.

And Louis wanted the earth to swallow him. “What? No, I mean, um ... if you like her more than me. I’m speaking about sex ... That’s it!”

"Ah ..." Harry nodded, resting his head back on Louis’ chest. “It’s different.”

"Different? ... how? I mean, I know literally why it’s different, duh, but... Do you like being with her or with me more?” He said, this time without hesitation, but still nervous about the answer he was going to receive.

Harry was silent for a moment and Louis didn't know what to think. He believed that the situation was ideal to make that confession again, now that they were lying down, calm. It was the right time to tell him that he had feelings for him.

“Hazz...”

"I mean, I like to fuck with you, yes, but with her it's different. I felt chemistry from the first time. You know? It never happened to me with anyone. She’s like... I don’t know, I think I could love her” 

Oh, okay. that's pretty clear now.

Louis released the hug and settled into the bed, turning his back on Harry. Harry frowned instantly, not understanding why the sudden change of position was due. "Lou”.

"I'm going to sleep, Harry. I'm tired.”

Harry was too surprised. He was getting up to go home since he had gone there to have sex and obviously his friend had no desire now.

Louis lifted his head from the pillow and watched him. “Why are you leaving?”

Harry shrugged. "Yes, I thought you were going to want do something... but if you're tired."

"And you don't want to stay anyway? Or were you just coming to me looking for sex?”

“Yeah”

Louis nodded and rested his head on the pillow again. "Well, close the door tightly when you leave."

Harry stood holding the door handle for a few moments, watching as Louis kept his eyes closed. He thought about it for only a few seconds and went back to the bed. "I will stay, Lou”

Louis smiled arranging his hands under the pillow, but soon he felt Harry’s hands patting his ass. "Hold me, Lou. I'm cold."

Louis turned around smiling and settled down hugging Harry. He left a few kisses on his neck and then whispered in his ear as he knew he liked him.

"Sweet dream, my beautiful princess”

.  
.

It was early Saturday when Louis woke up from those kisses he received. Once he opened his eyes, Harry approached and without preamble, said so.

"Fuck everything, I miss you."

That was the only warning Louis got before Harry straddled him and joined his lips. Louis kept his arms firmly at his sides and did absolutely nothing to dissuade Harry from grabbing his face with both hands and eagerly sucking on his lower lip.

"Until you admit it, beautiful. You miss me? Do you miss my kisses?”

Harry did not answer, he just sat there, breathing loudly through his nose and mouth, as they kissed, kissed, and kissed.

"No kisses." Louis said.

Harry walked away, frowning. “What?”

Louis laughed. “We said ‘no kisses’ that first time and look at us now."

Harry rolled his eyes and reattached his lips desperately, making circular movements over Louis.

Louis broke the kiss of the moment to continue talking. “You didn't want to kiss me, and look at you now… beautiful," he whispered as he squeezed his ass, making Harry feel his extremely hard member underneath him. "Admit it, you love to kiss me, you love my kisses."

It wasn't many seconds after that that Louis pushed him against the mattress, hovering over him. His hands flew up to Harry’s waist, and he blushed. They couldn't stop his hips from slowly swinging down against Harry’s body, rubbing both limbs. Louis pressed his tongue against his and groaned. They both did it.

Harry stepped back, panting a bit and studying Louis’ face. ”Hm.”

”Tell me what you want” Louis challenged.

Harry stroked his chin thoughtfully. ”Hmm ... Maybe ... just maybe you could make me not regret waking up so early."

Louis blinked. "... And what should I do?"

Harry shrugged and approached again for more kisses.

It felt too good. What they were doing felt so fucking perfect, like there was nothing better.

Louis knew that Harry was difficult to please, he did not settle for simple hard thrusts, or rough kisses. He was always looking for more, and Louis was the one who tried to please him in everything.

They joined their lips again in an uncoordinated way. Louis groaned as he jerked against Harry and broke the kiss again, panting. "You just have to tell me." 

”Hm?" Harry tightened his legs around his hips, rubbing both limbs hard.

Louis felt his member was about to explode, and he just needed to hear from his baby’s mouth what he wanted. He loved listening to him moan, he loved listening to him begging for a good fuck.

He saw Harry’s eyes look down at his member and as his eyebrows arched as he bit his lower lip, to finish he had the audacity to smile.

Louis blushed. ”I'm just ... I'm going to do whatever you ask me, beautiful. Tell me, tell Daddy what you want and how you want it,” he whispered to his lips.

•  
•  
•

The next time it happened, it was at Harry’s house. He was in bed, and Louis had unexpectedly come in to kiss him and start his usual sex routine on a Friday morning.

Louis had blushed when he woke up a few hours before dawn and had Harry curled up on him. He didn't want to wake him up, and he got out of bed slowly to start getting dressed.

Harry stirred instantly, opening one eye. Louis whispered. "Shh, sleep. I'm just going to, uh ...“

Harry put a hand on his arm. "Okay, you don't have to go."

"But," Louis looked down. “Harry”

Harry shrugged. "You can stay with me ... if you want."

Louis turned bright red. "Then ... I'll stay," he said, smiling.

He took off his clothes again, feeling Harry’s piercing gaze. "I'll keep the jean on," he said, trying to look relaxed.

Harry laughed instantly raising an eyebrow. “It’s necessary?”

Louis shrugged, making funny faces, and took it off, leaving him in his boxer shorts. He lay down on the bed and snuggled up next to him with one arm under his head and gently closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. He was doing it, but Harry’s hands went slowly from his chest, following a path to the elastic of his boxer, removing all traces of sanity.

Harry groped his member on the cloth, that's why Louis took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. Harry noticed him nervously. "Shh ... It's okay."

He looked up at Louis, his eyes were still closed; whose breathing was uniform and relaxed. Then, he fingered the elastic of his boxer shorts, and lowered it. At that moment Louis opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling and bit his lower lip.

Harry wrapped his hand around Liam's limb, which was somehow much more sensitive than normal. He stroked quickly, and began to jerk him off hard, forcing him to cum as soon as possible.

Louis was so excited that he couldn't bear it, but he couldn't stop thinking about how Harry did this, they were there, doing it once again and he felt so fucking good.

Harry pumped his fist up and down as fast as his muscles moved and tried to focus on making Louis breathe harder and harder.

He loved doing this to him, he loved seeing him turned on and even if he didn't want to admit it, he loved being the one to make him moan like this.

But he also loved making him want more.

When Harry saw that he was reaching the limit, he stopped and sighed heavily, lying down next to him on the bed. “I got tired and you're taking so long to come," he laughed weakly. "Maybe we should, uh, forget it."

Louis opened his eyes and put a hand on his chest. "No, go ahead, go on ... make me finish." He rose to his knees and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Come on, beautiful. Do it.”

Harry opened his mouth and started stroking him again as Louis deepened the kiss. Suddenly they were both extremely excited, and Louis was so desperate, impatient, close to reaching the limit again just by being touched.

He straddled himself, pressing his ass down. Harry arched his back and moaned in Louis’ mouth, feeling his entire body tremble, gasping with pleasure.

And they went on like that, kissing.

.  
.

"Have you talked to Zayn?” Harry said, his voice a little shaky for fear of his friend's reaction.

"Uhm no ..." Liam shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is it really over? After two years? As if nothing?”

Liam rolled his eyes, listless. He didn't talk about Zayn, he didn't want to see him, he didn't even want to hear his name, but ... now that Harry mentioned him, it was midweek and he didn't see him these days in the halls of the school. As much as they avoided each other, or Liam avoided him, he saw it. It was weird, but he decided not to think about him, it hurt to think about Zayn.

"What about you and Louis? What’s there between you two?” He asked, flatly changing the subject.

Harry laughed instantly. “As always. I mean, well lately it's like more ... I don't know how to explain it. More loving? I don't know what stung him.“

"He was bitten by jealousy, I think," Liam said, trying to hide his smile.

Harry looked at him with a frown “huh?”

Liam rolled his eyes, laughing. "Oh ... you two are so idiots” he said, and rose from the ground where they were sitting, waiting to enter a new class. The bell rang, they had to be separated because they did not share that class.

Harry sprang to his feet, following him. "You haven't spoken to anyone about this, right?”

Liam turned to see him. "Of course not, you offend me," he kept walking. "Still, I think you should talk to him about what's happening."

Harry followed, frowning. _What does Liam mean by that?_ “What do you mean by that?”

Liam pulled up, turned to see him, and patted his cheek. "So, so naive," then he entered his class.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had left school before lunchtime, as he usually did lately. So this time, Liam was having lunch with Louis.

“Have you talked to Zayn?” He asked as normal.

Liam was about to take a bite out of his sandwich and stared at him seriously. “Will you let me eat in peace?”

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. “I just want to know if you're okay.”

Liam chewed, took a sip of his drink. "I'll be fine if you don't name him every second."

“I haven't seen him these days.”

Liam was thoughtful this time, Harry had noticed, and now Louis ... maybe it was a sign. What if something happened to him? He automatically stopped eating because his stomach churned.

“And what about Harry?”

“I suppose the same as always, although ... Can I confess something to you?"

“Of course you know you can trust me”

"I want to believe you haven't talked to anyone about this, Payno”

Liam frowned. “You offend me, Louis," he denied indignantly, although he was laughing internally.

Louis rolled his eyes. ”Well, to make a confession, I like him. I like Harry”

Liam opened his eyes and his mouth exaggerated by the confession he just heard. “NO WAY! REALLY?” He smiled and patted Louis on the back. ”Thanks for trusting me, though. Can I confess something to you, now?”

Louis nodded slightly flushed.

“I already knew that, anyway. And to be honest, I think you have a chance with him.”

Louis smiled broadly. “For real? And why do you say so? What makes you think that?”

They both walk to their classrooms. The ring bell had sounded minutes ago. They had one more class, but they didn't share it. "You'll have to find that out yourself, Tommo."

”But he made it clear to me that he was only looking for sex, it is impossible for him to notice me in that way, don't you think that—"

They were to separate in the hallways to go to their respective classes, Liam turned to see him and patted his cheek as he interrupted. "So, so naive," and continued on his way.

•  
•  
•

Liam wasn’t walking to his class, on the contrary, he walked to another sector of the school where did he knew Zayn was, or it should be. Anguish was killing him, he wanted to corroborate that Zayn would be in class, and if not, he would find out why he was missing.

“Well, well. Who do we have here!” That voice, ugh ... He hated that damn voice.

Liam turned to see her when he heard her. He was hiding in one of the columns so as not to be discovered. He had deja vu of times times where he spied on Zayn at recess. He laughed at himself at the thought of that. He was acting like an obsessed psycho again.

“What do you want, Claire?”

Claire rested both hands on her waist, smiling. "I think the last time I saw you this way, hiding like that, was when you tried to steal Zayn from me. You don't learn anymore, Payne. Still don't understand that Zayn is min-

”Yeah, yeah, it's yours. Save yourself the speech, sweetheart.” Liam walked side by side, colliding shoulder to shoulder, and turned before walking away. ”If he had sex with you it was because I broke up with him, you were like a discard”

"Discard or not, he was able to enjoy it while moaning in my bed."

“Yes, well, darling. He also moaned so many times with me, so don’t feel like a champion here. Zayn likes dick, mine, more specifically.”

Claire rolled her eyes, "Your dick bored him, I'm sorry. I think he said it was too small.” She turned dramatically, walking away from there.

Liam shook his head angrily, almost gnashing his teeth. He hated staying with the word in his mouth and he hated Claire so much. He also hated Zayn. He hated him a lot right now.

He continued on his way and crossed Niall, when he saw him, the blonde was paler than he was.

"L-Liam...h-hi."

"Nialler," Liam shook his head in greeting, and walked past him. He wanted to ask him about Zayn, but he was still inwardly disavowing the matter.

“Have you been seeing Zayn, Li?” 

Liam stood still, without turning around and frowned. “Why? Something happened?”

“Didn’t you hear? He had an accident with his mother on Monday morning.”

Liam turned instantly, almost desperately. “What the fuck did you just say?”

“Nothing happened to him. Only his arm is bandaged. I thought you knew, everyone knows.”

Liam denied, tossing his hair back. All traces of anger vanished at that moment.

He left the school with utmost urgency. He needed to see Zayn, and verify with his own eyes that his baby was fine. 

Once he arrived at his house, Trisha welcomed him happily. Although she knew their relationship was over, it was good to know that Liam was still concerned about her son.

“Sorry for not coming earlier, Trish. I just found out. You are okay?”

“Yes son. Just a blow to the head, but nothing serious.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course, Li. Come up, he's in his room.”

He knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked again and waited a few seconds to open it. Entering the room he confirmed what he suspected, Zayn was asleep. He tried to hide his smile by pressing his lips together, but the wrinkles in his eyes were evident, his eyes sparkled like every time they thought of their baby sleeping.

He walked over to the bed and squatted down as he pulled Zayn’s hair back, because they didn't let him see his handsome face. He caressed his gently bandaged arm and reached out to kiss him. Then he stroked his face and looked at the ground.

He wanted to wake him up, kiss him, pamper him and take care of him like every time he was sick, but he couldn't. He was very proud and still he was there. He stood up, kissed his fingertips, and then placed them on Zayn’s pink lips to leave the room.

He went down the stairs and went to say goodbye to Trisha.

”Are you leaving, Li?”

”Yes, Zayn sleeps. I didn't want to wake him up. I just wanted to check that he was fine. He is fine, so...”

Trisha nodded sadly. ”He misses you, Li. He tells me every day.“

Liam lowered his gaze with a nod. "Goodbye, Trish. It was nice to see you” He gave her a hug and left.

•  
•  
•

Louis shouldn't have felt cheated when he saw Harry arrive with her that Saturday in the morning. They were supposed to be clear on what they were and what they had. He shouldn't feel used, but he did, he feel cheated.

Harry never bring any of his dates at his house, let alone knowing that his entire family was present and that they might see her leave his room on Sunday at noon. Louis was screwed.

“Hey, can I come in?" Harry knocked on his door that Sunday night. It wasn't so late.

"Yeah." Louis tried not to be nervous as he continued reading his comic.

“What are you doing? I wrote you this afternoon to see you, you didn't answer.” That sounded almost like a reproach.

”I wasn’t paying attention at my phone” Louis replied, still not looking at him.

“But you read them," he sent himself on the edge of the bed and with one hand he lowered the comic so Louis looked at him at once. “What's going on?”

“What do you think it’s happening?” Louis raised an eyebrow indifferently.

Harry shrugged and grimaced wearily. “Okay, you’re not in the mood. Can I sleep with you still?”

He had everything under control, he knew that Louis was sometimes in a bad mood and he didn't want to have sex and he only slept, but always the next morning they woke each other up with surprise blowjobs, and ended up doing it. Louis never rejected him.

“No” Louis said.

Harry laughed instantly, thinking it was a joke, but his smile faded when he noticed that Louis’ face was serious. “Are you serious? You do not want?”

“We can't have sex again, Harry.” He said like nothing and smiled very falsely.

“What? Why?”

”Because I have a girlfriend. Do you remember our deal?”

"Wh-where from? Who?” Harry denied, looking confused.

"I'd rather keep it reserved for a while, it's recent," Louis said, picking up the comic again to continue reading.

Harry frowned. "It's a lie, then."

Louis settled into his bed, and blinked several times.

"You're lying to me, Louis. I know you.”

“It’s true.”

"Let's see, then, what's her name?"

“It's Mia, Niall's cousin," Louis said, trying not to look nervous.

Harry nodded looking at the ground. Okay, that sounded logical, because it was the last girl he saw him with, over a month ago.

"And what-how? Why? Do you like her that much?”

"No, I asked her to be my girlfriend because I don't like her at all!" Louis rolled his eyes, put the comic on his nightstand and crossed his arms. Apparently his friend is not going to let him read anymore.

Harry nodded. His mind sent orders to his body to get up and go home, but he didn't have enough strength to do it. Something was wrong ... Louis didn't- he couldn't have a girlfriend.

"So ..." Harry was staring at a nonexistent point until their gazes connected. “It's over?”

Louis watched him for a moment, then broke eye contact. “I guess so.”

There was a rather awkward silence after that. Louis waited for Harry to get up and leave, but contrary to that, he started taking off his slippers and ... and then the clothes. _What the fuck is he doing?_ "What are you doing, Harold?"

"I'm adjusting to sleep. I'm not going to sleep alone tonight.”

Louis was suddenly being invaded in his own bed. “No, You can not. Go away, Harry, we can’t-“

Harry was convinced that the best way to silence him was with a kiss. And if this was going to be the last chance he had of sleeping with him, he was going to take advantage of it. Louis was supposed to be _his_ , he always told him.

_Daddy is yours, Princess_

So if it was his, he was going to do whatever he wanted. And he was not going to miss this opportunity to have sex. Even if it was for the last time.

At one point, Harry was straddling Louis, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight, keeping him from moving too far. Louis wanted to get rid of him. “Don't reject me, Lou” He squeezed Louis’ body, burying his face in his chest. “One last time?”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked hesitantly.

“Of course. Yes, I want, do you want?”

Louis wanted to scream that he did, that he wanted it hard, but he wasn't really sure. I mean, this would make it three times as difficult and that was not the idea. He wanted to avoid this, avoid it so as not to suffer but ... How to reject Harry?

Slowly and carefully, he moved closer and positioned himself on top of Harry, watching his beautiful face in detail, as if wanting to keep every feature in his memory forever. At that moment he made a certain movement, rubbing both limbs, which began to harden and from below Harry let out a stifled grunt of satisfaction.

"Mhm ... Lou”

Louis couldn't help getting too excited, he loved hearing Harry like that, desperate. "Beautiful, every day more ... Mine?"

This time he did not use any female pronoun, but only because he was asking Harry, not the character he always played in bed. It was a sincere question, he wanted to know if Harry was truly his or not.

Harry brought one hand to Louis’ nape to stroke his hair, and the other to his back, pressing him to rub more precisely. “I’m yours”

Louis continued to simulate penetrations as he devoured him neck with kisses. Harry hunched over his body, over and over, zealously against him without thinking, faster and faster until the bed shook.

”Oh God. I’m yours, Lou”

Louis opened his eyes, finally gave up on everything, and kissed him with uncontained desire. ”Are you mine? Are you mine, Harry?” He asked with a lump in his throat. He needed to hear it, he needed to know it.

”Yes. I’m daddy’s baby girl… I'm your Princess” Harry moaned.

But that was not the answer Louis wanted to hear. 

Automatically he frowned. Yes, of course he loved rough sex with Harry and he also loved that he called him Daddy, but he didn't want that now. He didn't need that. He was tired of getting only sex from him, he was tired of using him and feeling used. This had to end now.

“What's going on? Why did you stop?” Harry’s face showed nothing but confusion. Even more so when Louis detached himself from him to sit on the bed, turning his back on him.

"I can't, Harry."

“Why you can not? I said it will be the last time.” Harry was out of place. “It will be the last time”

“I just can’t”

“I need a fucking explanation, because a simple ‘I can't’ is not enough. Obviously it’s not that you no longer get horny with me because you are hard. What is it?”

Saying 'I like you' will help? 

Saying 'I love you' will be too much? 

“Because we can’t, I have a girlfriend and I respect her. Go, Harry. Please go.”

Harry denied while putting on his clothes. Louis still had his back to him but was glancing at him. His heart was beating too fast for his liking and he just wanted to slow it down, ask him to stay up and make love to him all night, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he loved Harry and he didn't want to continue this game.

Harry left without saying a word, closing the door of the room very tightly. Louis cried for him that night. It was the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

A new week began, now they where in the school about to lunch. Louis saw Zayn that morning, but preferred not to comment. Liam did not tell them that he had come to his house to see him after knowing about his accident, he preferred to keep it to himself.

Everything is perfectly fine until Liam saw Zayn in the cafeteria. He nearly choked on his drink, but he pretended to have remembered a joke, rather than admit that he saw his ex-boyfriend approaching.

“Li... can we talk?" Liam looked at his plate of food, ignoring him. Zayn wanted to laugh because that was what Liam did every time he got angry about something, but his anger always lasted a few minutes. “Please?”

Liam looked up when he heard that and a aid nothing. He just stared at him.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to visit me."

“I don't know what you're talking about."

Zayn smiled and nodded. “Thank you for worry about me. I'm fine now”

Liam kept ignoring him as he drank his soda. Zayn smiled again, but this time in a more cheeky way. He moved closer to his ear to whisper. Liam could have sworn that he stopped breathing at that moment.

”You should know by now that I love challenges, and you're going to love me, you're going to be mine... again”

And he left, leaving Liam speechless and completely confused. He remembered those words perfectly, because they came out of his mouth first.

_  
[...]_

_Niall's party was a costume party, but of course he wasn't going to be dressed up as anything. It was enough to come and he would remove any mask from any idiot who was there and was going to do what he wanted, that night he had to conquer Zayn._

_He was going to kiss him._

_When he arrived at the party with Louis and Harry, the three of them scattered throughout the party. His only goal was to kiss Zayn, so he immediately started looking for him._

_He managed to locate him a few minutes later, Zayn was disguised as a Prince (of course) and Liam died of love at that moment, wishing in his mind to be any Disney Princess (wtf) Then he insulted himself because that had sounded too gay even to him._

_”Hey, what's your name?" Liam spoke to a random boy. He was sure he knew him from school, but he didn't care._

_”Me? I’m Mike!” He replied, swallowing hard._

_Liam frowned. Okay, maybe he earned his respect by being a lawsuit hunter and everyone was afraid of him at school, but it wasn't like they were left speechless in front of him ... Well, no. Who do he want to cheat? He loved that!_

_“Take off your costume," he ordered._

_“Why?” The boy was pale._

_“Just a few minutes. I won't be here long. Come on, come on, take it off.”_

_The boy shrugged and nodded._

_Zayn was dancing with Claire, she was disguised as a catwoman, very, very provocative and she was dancing sensually. She hinted at him many times, but Zayn assured her that he was only pretending to be his friend. She was one of the few people to whom he had confessed to being bisexual._

_Suddenly, Mike came to interrupt them, she told Claire that her parents were at the door, waiting for her. She instantly denied, it was too early for that, but Mike insisted and Claire went to make sure that was not true._

_It was the right time, Zayn was alone._

_The music started to slow down and Zayn swayed gently, he didn't have much alcohol on top because he didn't like drinking too much. Suddenly he felt a hand on his waist, pulling him back. He knew instantly that it was a man because he could feel that stranger's crotch in his ass._

_He turned away, but that Batman was determined not to let him go. He pushed him against the wall and kissed him without permission. Zayn tried to push him away, and started insulting him, but when he opened his mouth, Liam took the opportunity to stick his tongue in and Zayn could do no more than kiss him back because it was too good._

_Their tongues intertwined in an uncoordinated way at first, with crotch rubs included, but soon the intensity of the kiss was descending to begin to be sweet, with gentle head movements._

_Liam’s hands were holding his face, and Zayn wrapped his around his neck. They had to break the kiss when they ran out of air. Zayn tried to remove his mask but Liam refused, he had already accomplished his goal that night. He kissed him and it was better than he imagined. He could leave that party, his idea was to destabilise him with a kiss and see his reaction. It was what he expected, without a doubt._

_Zayn was staring at him, the lights were too low, he couldn't recognise him with the mask on, but those eyes ... those eyes, those lips ... he frowned as he thought he realised who he was._

_Liam smiled and moved closer to his ear. “You should know by now that I love challenges, and you're going to love me, you're going to be mine"_

_And then he left, leaving Zayn confused, brushing his lips with his fingertips._

_[...]_

__

"What was that, Payno?" Harry asked smiling.

Liam was in his own bubble, still feeling Zayn’s hot breath whispering in his ear. He came to himself when Louis snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“He always knew it was me," he whispered.

“But... What was that?”

“What?” Liam asked excitedly.

“I asked you: "What was that? you and Zayn. You’ve been in his house again?” Harry repeated.

Liam snorted and rolled his eyes. "He had an accident with his mother. When I found out I went to see how he was”

“And did something happen then? Did you guys talked?” Louis asked hopefully. He loved that relationship, Zayn’s jealous one was Harry.

"Nothing happened, luckily Zayn was slept."

"Would something have happened if he was awake?” Harry asked.

“No, but it would have been somewhat awkward, because I really want to keep him as far away from me as possible."

"Do you hate him that much, Li?" Louis sounded almost concerned.

On the contrary, he loved him too much and could not be manipulated this time. Zayn was his weakness and if he got close to him, it would be impossible for him to forget him. Liam hated betrayal, could not forgive him. He wasn't going to forgive him.

"What about you two ?! What do you have to tell me?” Liam changed the subject drastically as he hugged them both by the shoulders. 

Louis and Harry did not know where to go. He promised not to say anything, Liam would not expose them this way. He wouldn't dare do this to them ... would he?

“What do they tell me if we get together to play Fifa at home?”

Uff.

Liam was smiling, but they both wanted to kill him, logically they didn't know Liam knew, and the situation was too funny for Liam.

Louis snorted with relief and smiled, he was about to answer that he could, but Harry was ahead of him.

“I don't think Tommo can. Now that he has a girlfriend, he will put us aside.”

Obviously, it was a lie that Mía was his girlfriend. Now the problem was keeping that lie, or in the worst case: turning it into reality.

He never invited her out as he said he would, but continued to talking with her by messages. Mía was interested in him and more after they had kissed at that party, so Louis figured it wouldn't be a problem to start seeing her.

It was too pathetic to try to make Harry jealous, knowing that he wasn't interested in the same way. It was pathetic, yes, but it was also make a deal to have sex with your best friend to stop being a virgin.

Liam frowned at him, there was something wrong. Louis confessed that he liked Harry, why would he have a girlfriend?

Louis’ gaze reflected despair and it took Liam a few seconds to realise that. Louis didn't need to ask him, but he was happy to contribute to make this plan work.

“Oh, right! I forgot, buddy! You've certainly found looove” Liam pinched his cheek, that sounded very fake.

Harry looked at him in disgust. "Ugh, I forgot that I'm next to two stupid people who already love on second date. You guys are pathetic”. Harry rose from his seat, addressing his class.

Liam smiled instantly, and Louis thanked him.

"Thanks, Li."

"Don't be grateful. Fix this, tell him the truth, tell him how you feel.”

“I tried and he just doesn't feel the same way I do. I can't keep humiliating myself with him.”

"And pretend you have a girlfriend to make him jealous? Try not to extend this too much, someday he will find out. It is better if you tell him.”

"What about Zayn? It's too obvious that you still love him, I don't know why you don't forgive him already” Louis rolled his eyes, as if indignant. Liam rose from his seat, walking towards his class, Louis followed him. “You don't say anything because I'm right. You just literally stopped breathing when he whispered to you.“

Liam shrugged, said nothing. Before going home, he opened his locker to take out his backpack. As he did so, he found several of his favourite chocolates wrapped, and in a bun. He frowned instantly and smiled seconds later. The only one who knew the key to his locker was Zayn, obviously it was him. He walked quickly to the sector of his classroom in the hope of finding him, but he had no luck, Zayn was not there. He went to his locker and left the chocolates there. He wasn't going to accept them, of course not.

•  
•  
•

After that scene of jealousy of Harry, he noticed it changed again. They did not have much dialogue again and they saw less and less. Harry had begun to miss classes, and everything to see that woman. Louis spied on him from time to time through the window and there were times that he even saw him with her in his room, or arriving late at night on any day of the week.

It was getting harder and harder to try not to think about him. He wanted to enter his room at dawn and wake him up to kisses as he did so many times, but he had to be strong, he had to hold on.

•  
•  
•

“It's Niall's birthday this weekend. He invited me ... he invited US” Louis said. "It's in costume. I'll be Batman, I guess.”

“I don't know why that goblin is obsessed in making every costume party, it's ridiculous ... I'll go dressed up as beautiful.”

“What?” Louis asked, puzzled.

”Naked” Harry replied, smiling, winking at him.

Louis looked down instantly, blushing. “And you, Payno? What will you use?“

“—Pss! Don't even dream that I'm going to Niall's party. I won't be in the same place as Zayn” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Well, I'll go ... I hope you don't mind-" Louis said. 

“Well, if Liam doesn't go, then I won't go either," Harry said, bringing his fist close to Liam’s hand to bump his knuckles.

Louis shrugged and went on with his lunch. Harry looked at him askance, until he remembered something.

“Oh, right, now you're Niall's cousin too, no wonder so much excitement about that party. You will be with your precious girlfriend.”

Louis frowned instantly and _oh, God_ , he'd forgotten that little detail that Mia was Niall's cousin. He snorted internally knowing that Harry would not go to that party, but it would be difficult for him to have to pretend in front of him, he did not want to screw up.

•  
•

*The night of the party*

Harry and Liam had decided to go out on their own that Saturday. The two of them always had their outings, and lately they no longer did so, because Harry was practically every night with that university student.

They were in a bar, they had started drinking beers a long time ago, talking about petty things.

"What about Louis? Have you returned to ...?” Liam asked curiously.

“No ... Not since he's a boyfriend," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, for the deal you two sign?”

“How do you know about the deal?" Harry frowned, he didn't remember telling him that part of the story.

Liam opened his eyes wide, and then drank his beer to try to lower the lump that formed in his throat when he realized that Louis had told him that and not him.

“You told me," Liam cut short.

“Um ... I don't think so, I would remember. When it was?”

”The day of the stupid party. We were high, you don't remember,” Liam assured, trying to look convincing.

Harry believed it had been and nodded.

The bar used to be to their liking, and they were rarely bored there, but at the time they were both with their minds elsewhere, and they kept thinking about the same thing. 

Liam was dying to see Zayn, and Harry wanted to see Louis, even though he was with his girlfriend.

Harry looked at the time on his watch and rubbed his palms together several times. He did not know whether to propose it or not, because he did not want to be exposed to Liam, also because he knew that he did not want to go so as not to see Zayn.

"Um ... it's still early. What do you say if we go to Horan's party? At the end of the day, we like him, right? At least we'll greet him and then we'll go.“

”Oh well. Okay, if you insist” Liam tried to look nonchalant, but inside he was so excited.

”I don't insist, I just suggested it. We won't go if you don't want”

"WELL, IF YOU INSIST," Liam repeated, giving his friend that knowing smile. Harry understood the hint perfectly and smiled too.

Upon arriving at the party, Liam automatically regretted going, because he saw the stupid Claire with the entourage of morons who followed her everywhere. Harry noticed it right away and patted his shoulder, showing support, letting him know that he was not alone.

They greeted the blonde and he gave masks to each one, because it was a strict rule: if they were not disguised, they would at least wear a mask. But none used them, as they entered the house, they left them lying on some piece of furniture.

They toured the place and Harry saw three Batman. He didn’t remember exactly what Louis’ costume was like, but he supposed that none of them was him, because if he had seen him, he would have come to greet him, logically.

Liam parted ways with Harry, pacing the entire house, sneaking up on each person, trying to figure out who Zayn was. This time he did not see him as easily as the one that was disguised as a Prince, because he did not wear any mask.

There was no sign of his baby, and he was getting desperate. Liam didn't want to ask anyone about him, he didn't want to show weakness, but he would and then he would say that it had been the alcohol he had on him, as an excuse.

“Sorry. Have you seen my boyfrie—Zayn?”

The girl turned to hear the question and nodded. "Yes, I've seen him in the kitchen, serving drinks."

"And what is he dressed up as?"

"He's not wearing a costume."

“Oh thanks.”

Liam headed towards the kitchen, with the excuse that his drink had run out. To his surprise, Zayn was not there. So he asked the servant to fill his plastic cup. He needed to drink more, otherwise it would be complicated for him to be at that party knowing that he could possibly see Zayn and Claire together, like kissing or something.

The guy was serving very slowly, and Liam was getting desperate. "Why are you so slow? Let me do it myself”

Liam shoved him, hysterical, and the guy poured his drink into the white shirt that Liam was wearing, leaving a huge red stain all over his chest. In fact, it seemed to have been on purpose.

“What's your problem, asshole?" Look what you did!”

The boy who was disguised as Scream, put his hands to his mouth, shaking his head from side to side, simulating concern. Liam took it as a mockery, given the drugged face of that mask. He puffed up his chest and walked over to the boy who was a few steps away. 

“I will give you two seconds to get out of this kitchen, otherwise I will cut your eggs, fry them, and they will be my dogs' breakfast."

The boy ran dramatically out of the kitchen, and Liam reneged on his shirt, trying to clean it, but the only thing he managed to do was mess it up more.

He leaned against the door frame, watching among the people, trying to find Niall with his eyes. When he managed to locate him, he approached him to borrow some shirt. He couldn't hang around with the one who was dirty, he wasn't drunk yet so that he didn't care about his appearance.

"Sure, Li. I think you remember what my room is. You've come home to Zaynie several times. Go up and choose the one you want ... take.”

“What is it?”

"The key to my room. I'm not going to risk anyone having sex in there.”

Liam smiled and patted his shoulder. Then he went upstairs.

•

Harry was still looking for him, but he had resigned himself. The house was quite big, but he already saw too many Batman and none was Louis. He winced at the thought that he was possibly having sex with his girlfriend in any room in the house and he was like a fool looking for him.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Harry turned to hear him, his voice was unmistakable. He was so sorry he hadn't come dressed as Robin that night. Then he insulted himself, realizing that this had sounded too gay even for him.

"Yes, Liam. I've lost sight of him. Have you seen him somewhere?” Harry kept looking everywhere, pretending.

Louis crossed his arms. “Want something? Do you have a drink, some snacks, I don't know, a blowjob?”

“What?” Harry smiled broadly. "Are you drunk, Tommo?"

"Drunk as a drunkard, no. Just a little bit” Louis tried to lean on the spine but failed trying and almost fell on Harry.

“And where's your girlfriend, huh? Did she let you drink?”

Louis wrapped Harry in a hug, his hand going directly to his ass. Harry tried to shake it off him, glancing sideways in case anyone saw them.

Louis whispered in his ear. “What do you said if we go upstairs now?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave your comments and Kudos. Probably you have noticed that this story has many grammatical errors. I'm sorry for that, but if anyone offers to be my beta, it would be great. This story is originally written in Spanish, and I tried to translate it, I did my best. I hope you like it so far :)
> 
> Ps: and do not forget that all that female pronouns while L&H are alone are on purpose, because Harry loves when Louis calls him his princess or baby girl, it’s like “their thing”... kinky boys huh ?

Liam went up to Niall's room.

As he walked around, he removed his stained shirt. For a moment he was left bare-chested when it was detected on the computer desk there was a photo of Niall and Zayn. He stroked the face of his baby on the glass and let out a heavy sigh as he put the painting back on the shelf.

Just then he jumped into place as he saw the door to the room open.

“What are you doing here?” Liam began to look for any shirt to put it quickly and get out of there. He stared again at Zayn who approached him with one of his hands behind his back.

"I asked you a question, Malik."

He put on his shirt and crossed his arms, seriously.

Zayn smiled and pulled his hand from his back, resting the Scream mask on his face for a second and then skipping over the side of the room to start a new attempt.

Liam denied indignantly. "Ugh, It was you? You know I love that shirt!” He snorted and walked past him, colliding shoulder to shoulder, but Zayn’s hands rested on his waist, drawing him toward him.

“Zy-Zayn let me go”

"I miss you, babe ... don't you miss me?" Zayn whispered in his ear and left kisses in the little space Liam gave him.

"Ugh, you stink, have you been drinking? are you drunk?” Liam turned to look at him closely. He noticed his shiny, dark eyes.

“No, I am not drunk. I drank a little, but I'm fine, I am—” Zayn vowed to be in good shape, trying to make the 4 whit his leg, but he was also reeling. Liam couldn't help but laugh at that image. His baby was a little drunk, and that didn't happen often because Zayn didn't like to drink too much. The few times he reached that mood, it was he who cared for him until the next morning. His smile faded into the air as he remembered that he no longer had to take care of him, Zayn was no longer his boyfriend. 

“How will you go home? Will Trisha come looking for you? Or will you stay here with Niall? Stay with Niall, okay? Don't take a taxi alone.”

"I'm leaving with you," Zayn hugged him by the shoulders so strong that Liam couldn't get him off him.

"Sorry," Liam shook Zayn off him, stepping back. ”I don't take advantage of someone who's drunk, it's not my style.”

”Thats my line” Zayn jokes. Liam didn’t laugh. “It was a joke”

"But it wasn't funny. You're bad at jokes. I've always told you” Liam turned to leave the room, but again, Zayn touched his arm, stopping him.

"Take care of me, Love. Don't leave me alone, take me to your house” Zayn pretended a pout, and Liam pressed his lips, hiding a smile.

“No, Zayn. But If you want I'll take you to yours.”

"No, no, no, please. Take me with you, Li.”

Zayn kissed him passionately, and Liam felt himself fly like every time in a kiss. He snapped back, feeling unable to break it, but Zayn’s alcohol breath was too strong, he wasn't going to take advantage of that. He broke the kiss, gathering everything he could to force, because he really wanted to continue kissing him.

"No baby, no. I-I can't like that, I can't take advantage of you”

"Take advantage, take advantage, Li. Do what you want to me. I am yours, love. I'm yours.” Zayn rejoined his lips impatiently.

Liam didn't want to, he really didn't want to, but Zayn’s kisses were his weakness, Zayn was. It was impossible for him to detach himself from it, even more when he felt Zayn’s hand on his crotch, making his lump take on a life of its own. 

Zayn started stroking him, noticing how his member was getting harder and harder. He took both of Liam’s hands, and leaned him against the wall, rubbing both his crotches, while kissing his neck.

But then, Liam broke the kiss upon hearing noises in the hallway.

"Shh, wait, wait, someone's coming."

"Let's go to the bathroom," Zayn clasped his hands, leading Liam to the small bathroom in Niall's room.

•  
•  
•

Harry didn't want to take advantage of Louis’ condition, more knowing that he wanted to cut off what they had for his girlfriend, but it had been too long since the last time, and he needed it.

It was a necessity to feel Louis inside him.

They went upstairs trying not to attract much attention, but perhaps that was impossible when Louis had a very striking Batman costume.

They knew Niall's house, and they knew well what his room was. As soon as they entered, Louis removed his mask almost briefly, to join his lips. He had to take off his costume, but it got complicated that way. They broke the kiss and Harry helped him undress.

When Louis was only in boxers, Harry took off his shirt, and Louis walked slowly towards him, to start unbuttoning his pants.

"Uhm ... beautiful, did you miss me? Did my baby girl miss me?”

•

And inside the bathroom Liam and Zayn were hiding trying not to make too much noise not to be discovered.

"Isn't that Louis? It’s Louis’ voice! It was Lou–“

Liam brought the palm of his hand to Zayn mouth, to silence the boy. "Shh ... yes, it's him. Do not scream.”

"Who will he be with? I didn't see him with any girl, is it Mia? She's here.”

Liam denied. "For God's sake. Tell me that’s a girl, let it be a girl," he pleaded, closing his eyes.

_"Uhm ... yes, Daddy. I missed you, I missed you so much.”_

Zayn frowned upon hearing that. "Is that-? Isn’t that-?”

Liam denied with both hands on his face. “No no no no. Why God? Why me?”

_"Daddy is hard on you, Princess."_

_“I love that Daddy is only hard on me."_

Zayn eyes widened, he smiled and looked at Liam. “Nooo”

Liam looked at him and nodded. "I would like to say no, but yes."

"Louis and Harry ... I can't believe it," Zayn denied smiling.

Liam frowned, "Yes, well. No one should know, okay? Try not to tell anyone”

"Are you treating me as a gossip? I could had say that you were like a psycho when we met, however I-“ 

"Zayn, no," Liam stopped him. "Be quiet. You are prettier while quiet” he patted his cheek.

Zayn move his face as he held the palm of his hand over him to kiss him. Liam didn't pull his hand away, instead, he turned it around, allowing Zayn to kiss him.

He was leaving kisses on each trace of skin, up to the wrist, before the arm, almost reaching the shoulder. Liam bit his lips, pressing his member to the jean. He was hard again, and only because of the innocent kisses.

Zayn leaned into his neck, and the older one gave him better access for him to lick and kiss where he wanted. "Uhm ... baby. I love you so much.“

"And I love you, Li ... you have no idea how much I miss you" Zayn began to unbutton the major's jean, almost desperately, but Liam wanted to stop it. 

“No baby, let's not be morbid, there are these two idiots in the room.”

_"Oh, oh, Daddy, stronger." Stronger!_

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Let's not pay attention to them. I miss you, love.” He pressed his lips together once more and Liam decided to ignore the moans of his friends to focus on what they were doing with Zayn.

•

Louis began to kiss and lick his neck while caressing his entire body. Then the caresses intensified, as did the kisses and things became very hot. An erotic atmosphere was breathed, the desire for good sex was released from both bodies.

Louis whispered softly in _her_ ear, "Tell me where you would like to start, beautiful. I want to please you in everything.”

Harry just smiled, and said he liked it when he surprised him, but confessed he needed it inside him urgently, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

Little by little, _she_ took off _her_ clothes, watching his eyes shine, a reaction caused by feeling Louis’ hands on his crotch. He kissed _her_ neck, and began to descend with his tongue, leaving traces of saliva everywhere. Harry trembled with pleasure, super anxious, Louis flattered him, telling him that there was nothing more delicious than his skin, that he loved every inch of _her_ body and also that he missed being inside _her._

 _She_ pushed him against the wall, kissing him eagerly, then pulled back just a little. He held both of _her_ hands by the wrists, raised them above _her_ head, and _she_ let herself be done. He pressed against Harry again and brought his mouth close to _hers_ , but this time _she_ didn't kiss him, just move the tip of _her_ tongue over his lips.

He caressed _her_ chest, and went down _her_ waist until he reached _her_ crotch. Then he took it off the wall to run the skin of his back with a single finger, continuing until he reached _her_ entrance, and when he reached it, he began to stimulate it, making circles, preparing it. _She_ pushed him against the wall again, and started stroking his member. Harry shuddered with pleasure.

Harry took off the wall to kiss him and hug his neck, but again, and this time more abruptly, Louis leaned against the wall and holding him by the waist, kissed him again. It was a hot, long, wet kiss. Louis’ tongue slid into _her_ mouth, allowing _her_ to breathe in his gasps.

_She_ let herself be kissed and then _she_ kissed him. Louis’ kisses were so addictive and so exciting that Harry believed he would cum with just by that. Louis pulled away and still holding him by the waist, he reached down to his member and ran his tongue lightly along its entire length. That drove Harry crazy, always made him beg for more.

Already under the effects of his licks on his member, Harry begged him to do it at once. Louis’ turned him for a moment, tilting it, to have more access to his entrance. Only for a few moments did his tongue go in and out of there, as Harry groaned desperately. Louis turned him over again, got to his knees and continued firmly, licking and sucking his member, while moving his fingers inside. He did it until his Hazza begged him not to make him suffer anymore. He barely bit the glans and Harry jumped indicating that he liked it. _Her_ mouth, lips, and tongue were there eating him completely, _she_ was about to come and held Louis’ head with _her_ hands to draw him closer to _her_ body. Three of his fingers curled inside, and he thrust them deep so that they were moving toward his inner point of most pleasure.

In there, his fingers moved with frenzy, while his tongue caressed his member, and the orgasm was not long in coming. Between a moan, almost scream, and a spasm, Harry came into his mouth. Louis licked all _her_ scent feeling the scent of sex on _her_ skin and still his fingers moved inside to squeeze the last waves of pleasure that were left in his body. 

Louis stood up and kissed him, leading him to the bed. His member was throbbing desperately, and it already hurt from how hard it was.

His body was lying flat on top of _her_ but the weight of all those muscles didn't bother him, Harry adored Louis’ strong arms, and he was very excited by his well-turned body. He looked up and found those beautiful blue eyes with the widened eyes of pleasure, in them he read the wild desire that consumed him. 

Fearlessly he sucked on the thick lower lip of his gorgeous friend, delighting in the muffled moan that rose from his throat. _She_ felt Louis’ tongue lick _her_ lips first before fighting _hers_. Their tongues uncoordinated, Harry let him handle the entire situation, as he always did.

Louis was the boss, _always._

The onslaught was tough from the start, because tonight he set out to please Harry, and he knew perfectly well what he liked and how. _She_ squirmed even more, moaning uncontrollably as _she_ felt Louis touch _her_ prostate over and over, and over with the tip.

“Oh Daddy. Uhm ... strong ... stronger!“

Louis increased the pace of the onslaught as he heard _her_ ask for more. He missed this, as much as he liked being sweet the past few times, he loved hearing Harry scream _her_ moans. 

Harry raised his hips involuntarily, longing to increase the friction that drove _her_ mad. Louis seemed to read his wishes in _her_ expression, because _she_ firmly lifted _her_ legs over his shoulders to gain more access inside him, ramming him hard and as deep as _she_ could.

“Like this, Princess? Is this how you like it, baby?”

•  
•

Once they joined their lips, they were unable to part again. They were like that, cloying at every moment, they did not stop touching or kissing because that is how they were born. They were so used to each other, to feel, caress, pamper themselves and above all to kiss without fear of wearing their lips.

They had lain on the bathroom floor, but as soon as Zayn released Liam’s limb, the older one settled into a sitting position, covering his dick again. "No, no, baby. No.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, his face was desperate, he was about to start giving him a blowjob, and Liam cut off the exciting moment. ”Why? Why don't you want, Li?”

"Of course I want to, baby. I swear I would make love to you all night long, non-stop.”

"And do it! What is stopping you?“

"Because you're drunk, my love" Liam caressed his face and left a tender kiss on the cheek. "I don't like doing this to you. We ... we broke up, and I would be taking advantage of you while drunk and I would not forgive myself, baby, forgive me”

Zayn huffed indignantly. "I'm not drunk, Liam. God! I just had a drink of beer and another of I don't know what to have alcohol breath before going up to see you.”

Liam moved his hand away from Zayn’s face and frowned. "Are you telling me that you pretended to be drunk to get me to sleep with you?"

Zayn crossed his arms and nodded.

"So, that ... You were going to take advantage of me?"

Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled. “Actually yes. I was going to take advantage of you taking advantage. But here, the lord: ’I don't take advantage of people who are drunk,’ ruined everything.”

"Excuse me for loving you." Liam started buttoning the jean again, but Zayn stopped him, straddled him without warning and joined his lips in a very desperate way.

"I know you love me, Li. And I know that you know I love you too. Make love to me, please ... I miss you so much, I need you more.”

"Zayn, n-no," Liam cocked his head as Zayn’s tongue began to descend lining the Adam's apple. "Baby we-we ... broke up and ... ugh."

"We can go back, love, we can go back to being together again. Do not miss me?“ Zayn whispered in his ear as he began to move over him, adjusting Liam's limb to feel him at his entrance.

Liam didn't say anything knowing that Zayn wasn't drunk, the truth was that he was still angry at how their relationship ended, and he still couldn't forgive him, but shit! He missed him ... maybe, just maybe. Could he give him a second chance? At least the chance to explain himself and ... ugh, alright! he was going to forgive him, he was going to forgive him because he couldn't go a single day without him.

”I love you, Zayn. I love you so much baby. I am so ridiculously in love from the first moment I saw you. I tried to be strong, but I missed you every day, I cried a lot at night, love, I ... I swear that I love you-“

"Sh, sh, love. Kiss me, kiss me, Li.”  
.  
.

Zayn followed the desperate pace of his blowjob. Liam covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to keep from moaning loudly. They both stopped listening to the moans of their friends because they concentrated on their situation, enjoying the adrenaline rush of doing this again.

He nibbled Liam’s throbbing member with more pressure, soaking his lips with that fluid, and sucked again until he felt the major's contractions, but he did not move his face away but kept him in exactly the same position, filling his mouth with the essence and worshiping the almost silent but extremely exciting moan that came from the lips of the love of his life.

•  
•

”Yes, Daddy, that's how I like it, yes."

Each lunge was harder and deeper. Harry completely lying on the mattress and Louis’ chest was glued to his back. They loved that position because they could feel more, they sweated together and reached orgasm in unison.

Louis detached himself from his body, and without leaving him patted his thigh so that he settled on his hands and knees on the mattress. Harry settled into that position, submissive, and Louis started jerking him off as he continued to lunge. Loud moans erupted from his throat, not caring to be heard because the excitement at that point was so overwhelming.

Each thrust was strong, hard, and Harry screamed _her_ moans.

“Do you like it, Princess, do you like it?"

Harry was unable to respond due to the surge of pleasure consuming him. Louis kept touching his spot just as he jerked it off and that was too much. Louis came out of him without warning, and Harry shuddered as he felt empty once more. He opened his eyes, out of place, not understanding why he did it, wanted him inside _her_ again, again, and if possible all his life.

Louis turned him hard, being rough, and leaned back against his chest, entering him again.

"More, Daddy. Stronger.”

"I know, beautiful. I know how you like it, baby”

Louis made him suffer, because the thrusts remained hard and deep, but slow. One, and another ... and another.

Harry was denying, with _her_ eyes closed ... "Quick, faster, faster, Daddy."

Louis smiled and licked the way from the Adam's apple to his mouth and kissed him furiously.

“I love to fuck you, beautiful. I want you, I like you, and I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

Harry opened his eyes upon hearing that. The expression on his face was puzzled, confused. Louis had just said ‘I love you’. How? Why? He wasn't even going to try to demand an explanation of it, on the contrary, in response _she_ kissed him, _she_ kissed him eagerly. Louis was drunk and he might not remember this later.

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you, I love you,” _she_ moaned.

Seconds later, Louis collapsed onto his chest as he felt it fill his interior.

•  
•

"Ugh ... baby, that was ... that was ... wow," Liam huffed, trying to calm himself down. That blowjob he got from his boyfriend? It was spectacular, as they always were.

“Let's do it, Li. Let's do it now, here. Make love to me”

“Wait. Shh ... do you hear something?”

Zayn leaned his head against the bathroom door, silently trying to listen. “Mhm ... no. Nothing is heard. Will they be finished?“

"Maybe ... Shall we go home? Anyway, we have been locked up here for a while.”

Zayn smiled and nodded. He brought his lips together in short kisses and slowly opened the bathroom door. Indeed, Louis and Harry were not there, so they took advantage of the moment to get out of there.

"I'm going to go downstairs and let Niall know I'm going with you, love."

“Okay, baby. I come down after you. I'll find Harry to let him know I'm leaving with you.”

Liam came down seconds after Zayn and lost sight of him among so many people. Niall's parties were like this, he was someone popular in his class, well liked by everyone, and everyone attended his parties.

He walked in search of Harry, still not forgetting that he heard his moans and oh, the small detail that he was posing as a woman in sex. Why? M Why did this have to happen to him? I mean, he didn't judge him at all! each crazy with his subject, but now it was going to be damn awkward to look them both in the eye after hearing how they had rough sex like two savages. Ugh, he didn't need that much information.

He managed to find Harry in the kitchen, drinking with Louis, and yes, sex makes you thirsty. He warned them that he and Zayn where about to getting back together and that they would be leaving together. Louis offered to take Harry home, because they are literally neighbors, it was no problem.

Liam walked into the living room looking for Zayn, standing on tiptoe to get a better view, but the youngest was nowhere to be seen. He climbed two or three steps up the stairs to look for him, and smiled when he saw him talking to Niall near the front door. He walked smiling towards the exit, he was extremely happy that he would return with his baby. Now they would go to his house together and he would make love to him until dawn, with sweetness, to show him how much he loved him.

But his beautiful bubble of happiness burst when he was just inches from Zayn.

"My love, I was looking for you. Where did you go?" Claire said as she wrapped her arms around Zayn’s neck and kissed him wildly. Zayn froze, shocked, and Liam’s eyes filled with hatred in seconds.

”Claire? What are you doing?” Zayn shoved her, but Liam was too blinded by the anger of seeing her kissed on his nose, who didn't take that detail into account when he approached him.

"Li, Li... It's not what you think, love, no. She kissed me!” Zayn wanted to cry.

"Here, Zayn," Liam left several bills in his hand.

”Money? For what?” Zayn frowned.

”There you have a tip for the blowjob you gave me a couple minutes ago. With that you can pay your taxi home.”

Liam left the burning house, Zayn kept his gaze fixed on his hand, his tears falling burning his face.

Louis and Harry decided to go home upon learning that Liam was also gone, and as they approached the door, they saw Niall hugging Zayn. Zayn was crying a lot and Louis couldn't help worrying about him instantly.

”Hey, lad. What's going on? Weren't you going with Liam? Why are you crying?“

”Claire kissed me and Liam believed that she and I ... that we ... and he left, he left me, he left me again, and I love him and ... and I want to die because we were going to come back together and ...and—” Zayn sobbed, and Louis felt terrible seeing him that way.

"Come on Kid, come on I'm taking you home." Louis wrapped his neck in a hug and stroked his back. "I'll talk to Payno later, don't worry, we'll fix it."

Harry patted Zayn on the shoulder, nodding. Then he spoke to Louis. "Give me the car keys, Lou. I drive, you are drunk.”

Louis smiled and denied. “No Haz, I'm fine... I just had a shot of beer all night, I can drive."


	11. Chapter 11

That awkward moment when you realize that your friend told you that he loved you and he wasn’t even drunk ...

"H-how? I thought you-that you were ...”

Louis smiled and patted his face as he passed him. “I'm going home. You come? Or do you stay a while longer?”

Harry closed his mouth, and nodded, lowering his gaze. He followed Louis, who was walking hugging Zayn, leading him to the car.

Zayn did not stop crying throughout the drive, which lasted no more than 10 minutes. Louis was talking to him, trying to stop him from crying, but Zayn was destroyed because he knew Liam was very spiteful and surely he would not forgive him this time, even though it wasn't his fault.

“You must understand, Zayn. It stands to reason that he had gone that way after seeing you kiss Claire. It hurt him to know that you slept with her,” Louis explained.

Zayn frowned, wiping tears from his shirt sleeves. “I didn't sleep with Claire or anyone else. I don't understand why Liam think that!”

Harry denied, seriously. “Zayn we know very well that you slept with Claire at her party. That was why Liam and I ...”

Zayn nodded, understanding. "I know Liam slept with someone else that night, but I didn't. I swear I didn't! I should be the one offended here, not him.”

Harry frowned again. “Zayn, Liam is completely sure of that. I mean, he didn't tell me how he knew. But I know he did it because he found out about Claire first. He wouldn't have done it without reason. Someone lied to him.”

“The truth of that night is that I drank too much and then threw up everything. I know that Niall took care of me, and with Claire they laid me on her bed and ... I don't know, I don't know who may be able to- Claire??!” Zayn shook his head indignantly ... "It was her! Shit! It was her, I'm sure it was her.”

"That girl is crazy. She planned everything.” Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're here, Zayn. Listen, don't be sad. We will help solve this, now that we know the truth, don't worry.”

"Will you guys really help me? You too, Harry?” Zayn lowered his head a little, he knew perfectly well that the curly was very jealous of him.

Harry nodded smiling. "Liam loves you, you love him. I guess so.”

Zayn smiled, even though he was crying, got out of the car and headed home. Louis and Harry continued on their way. Their houses are not far from there either.

They both got out of the car, stood facing each other, staring at the ground and not saying a single word. What could they say? They had sex again, and that was a habit for them, but they said something to each other that would possibly change things.

Those few minutes they were standing face to face seemed eternal. Louis looked up, making noise with his keys, he didn't expect Harry to come and kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Goodbye, Lou" he said, and practically ran to his house.

Louis froze, watching him walk away. He wanted to smile, cry, all together. It was not yet dawn, but still, Harry kissed him on the lips in the middle of the street. That was something that was completely far from his reality, almost impossible. He brushed his lips with his fingertips for a moment, then smiled as he walked into his house.

•  
•  
 __

_They had been having sex for hours. She alone summoned him and waited for him on her hands and knees on the mattress, eager for Daddy to give him what she liked so much._

_In each abrupt onslaught she asked for more and more, while he masturbated desperately as he felt Louis touch his spot just over and over again. Spasms ran through his entire body, making him shake to the last muscle, as the orgasm was on the doorstep and he soon felt his hot liquid dripping into his hand and staining the sheets._

_Daddy was not ready to finish yet, on the contrary, he took hold of his hips to brutally pull him towards him. In the room they heard their gasps and the noise of their bodies colliding with an unstoppable frenzy. She decided to help Daddy achieve his own orgasm, moving his ass to the rhythm of the thrusts, spreading his legs, eager and eager to continue receiving more._

_Louis leaned back with all his weight on his back, penetrating him deeply. Harry’s dick began to come to life again and she masturbated, while moving faster to get more friction._

_Louis slowly pulled his member up to his head and thrust it back in quickly, and that was the last few minutes until they reached orgasm in unison. Harry could feel how the hot liquid filled his interior and dripped through his entrance, also falling down his legs._

_He smiled out of nowhere, satisfied with what he received._

_"I love you, Daddy."_

_“I love you too, princess.”_

__

Louis woke up naked, and as if that were not enough, also extremely hard. It was Sunday noon and he had just had a wet dream with his friend. He rubbed his member with one hand, and with the other he brushed his lips with his fingertips, since he could still feel the kiss that Harry gave him before saying goodbye that morning.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling the contact with those beautiful lips of his Harry.

He didn't want to get any illusions about anything, because with Harry you never knew, but ... he kissed him. Shit! He kissed him in the middle of the street and he confessed to loving him, and Harry said he loved him too. So ... Do they love each other? They are in love? Should he ask him to be his boyfriend now or wait a little longer?

He was excited, and eager to see him again. Well, he just had to look out the window to know what his friend was doing. He gazed for a moment at the window of Harry’s room, but there was no sign of him. When he wanted to know the time, he realized that it was not noon as he thought, but it was Sunday afternoon, and it would soon be dark.

He went down the stairs worried that his mother would always wake him up for lunch on Sundays and it was rare for her to let him sleep until that time.

"Mom, why did you let me sleep so much? It's late and I lost all day and ... Why are you looking at me like that?”

Johannah was laughing, embarrassed. “Nothing, son."

"No, tell me ... why are you looking at me like that?"

Johannah sat down with her cup of te on the kitchen table, and smiled denying. "I'm ashamed to confess this to you, son, but when I wanted to go wake you up, I heard you."

Louis frowned instantly. "Did you hear what?"

"I knocked on your door several times when there was silence. So I thought you were on the phone and you weren't listening to me.”

Louis rubbed his face impatiently. "Let's see, mom. I do not understand you.”

“Then I went into your room, son. You were naked and… with a certain matter…” Louis frowned and Johannah looked down for a moment at his crotch and then at his eyes, making him understand.

Louis died instantly of embarrassment and covered his face by turning around. “Agh, Mom! I already told you not to enter my room without knocking.”

Johannah stood up, following him. "I did, but you didn't answer me. Come on, love! Tell me! Tell me who is”

Louis stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned. “What are you talking about? Who is ,,,?”

“She.”

“Huh? Mom stop saying nonsense” Louis kept going up to his room. Until his mother spoke again and he stopped at the door.

“You said ‘I love you, princess’... Do you have a girlfriend, love? Will you bring her soon? You have never brought anyone, let me know before doing so, I could prepare some dinn–“

Louis stopped listening when the door closed on her face. His mother used to be too intense and more so if it was Louis, who was her baby and her only boy.

•

Anxiously he left his room through the window, to go to Harry’s room. He hadn't talked to him all day. It was almost dawn, so he figured it would be nice if they slept together that night.

He knocked on the window, but Harry did not answer. He dared to enter and noticed that the bed was lying, there was no sign of his friend. He frowned instantly, it was too late, he was supposed to be lying down because they had classes tomorrow. He didn't want to think too much about where he will be, he just lay down on his bed to wait for him.

•

“Lou... Lou” Harry woke him up, rubbing his arm. “Lou, what are you doing here?"

Louis yawned and checked the time on his phone, it was almost 5am. In just 3 hours they had to be at school. “Where were you? With whom?”

Harry laughed instantly at the sudden interrogation. “Over there ... you still haven't answered me. What are you doing here? I want to sleep, Louis.”

“I came to see you.”

“For what? I'm sleepy.“

“I wanted to sleep with you."

“Why would you sleep with me?" You do not have a girlfriend?”

“No, I do not have.”

"You said you had a girlfriend,Louis ..."

“I lied to you.”

“And I just ...Why did you lie to me?”

"Because I wanted to make you jealous."

Harry shook his head, frowning. It was too much information and he just wanted to sleep. "Louis, don't fuck around, seriously."

Louis stood up, face to face. He took his face in his hands and spoke almost brushing his lips. "I wanted to make you jealous because I like you. I love you, and you said me that you loved me too. Do you love me?”

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? I didn't tell you ...” Harry stepped back, denying. Until he remembered and patted his forehead. “Oh ... are you talking about when ...? No, no, no, Louis.” He covered his face with both hands. Trying to find the right words to say.

Louis frowned when he saw him walk away, and his gaze stayed on the ground. He screwed it up, he screwed it up ugly and he knew it. He had to get out of this situation somehow, and pretend. That was easy, wasn't it? He has been doing it for a long time.

So he started to laugh.

Louis exposed his face when he heard him laugh, and it was his turn to be confused.

“What are you laughing at?”

Louis walked by him, patting his back, feigning a laugh. "It's-it's that, you should have seen your face!" He followed suit. “Did you really think I-that I was...?" He shook his head as he left the room. "See you tomorrow at school, Haz" he said, leaving the room and the house.

•

He leaned back in his bed mentally exhausted. The two minutes it took him to get home were too long for him to ponder. Its over. Enough! It was evident that Harry did not feel the same, why continue? For what? He was an idiot who let himself be carried away for the moment, he believed that everything would turn out well, that it was reciprocated and it was not.

Harry said ’I love you’ being _her_... the character. Harry didn't love him, didn't want him the same way, and now he understood.

If Harry had given him even the slightest hint that he might come to feel the same, or perhaps tell him that he loved him, but still didn't feel as intense as he did, then he would have struggled a little to earn it all, but no. He didn't say it in words, but it was obvious that the same things were not happening to him.

Louis is done, Harry won’t love him never and he’s tired of this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains harry!Tops. It was necessary for the story, since from here there is a break in the feelings of Louis and Harry. If you don't like to read bottom!Louis either makes you uncomfortable or any of your reasons, just don't read it or skip that part. But don't judge the history without reading the rest. Enjoy!! Thanks ❤️
> 
> •

As usual, Liam was taking an energizer at his lunch break, but this time he was in the school garden. Not only was there a nice breeze, but the green view was also a pleasure. When Liam was sitting on that tree, his friends generally didn't bother him, unless it was necessary, and it was obvious that he wanted to be alone.

He needed this break time to unpack and put his thoughts in order. An energizer, a sandwich, and a comic did wonders. Most of his classmates were out doing other things, so his little place in that corner of the garden was just for him. So when he suddenly heard a voice, he jumped into his place, he didn't expect company.

”Payno.“

Liam looked up, covering his eyes with his hand, but the curly face was darkened by the sun. He knew that he was his friend anyway. Harry sat across from him and lit a cigarette, offering him one. They were not allowed to smoke, logically, but they always found a way not to be discovered.

He let out a small sigh, rolling his eyes. “Of course you can sit down." Liam said quietly and went back to his comic.

Harry laughed at the sarcasm, and smiled denying. “How are you?”

Liam looked up, and smiled mischievously at him. "Traumatised."

Harry frowned as he took another puff on his cigarette. "Traumatised? why?”

Liam laughed, and looked back at his comic. "For nothing." He kicked him in the leg with force, and Harry yelled an "Aahh" exaggerated.

"Liam, what the fuck?”

Liam laughed as he released the smoke from his cigarette.

“Why did you do that?”

"I wanted to check something." His idea was to find out if he was panting in pain the same way he was groaning and he noticed that the tone of his voice was the same.

Harry just smoked, and looked at him with a frown. Nor was he too interested in finding out what the fuck Liam wanted to check.

"You know what, Liam? Louis and I speak to Zayn.”

“No, no, no," Liam closed the comic tightly, cutting him off. "I'm not fucking interested in what you have to say about him."

"No, but Liam, you have to know that ...

Liam stood up instantly, throwing out his cigarette. "I said I'm not interested."

Harry snorted resignedly. Okay maybe not now, but of course he was going to tell him what he knew. He was going to let a few days pass, at least, so that his anger subsided a little.

"What will we do this afternoon?Could we take advantage and ...”

"I have plans," Liam cut it off.

"It is Monday, Liam. What plans do you have?

“So? Can't I have plans?”

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Now they had class of sports they shared with Zayn, and Liam didn't seem to want to skip it today.

"Where's Tommo? I haven't seen him all day.” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Don't even talk to me about him!”

“Why? What happened? you guys fought? You had a good time on Saturday.”

”Huh? I don't know. I want to kill him! I wrote to him because we had a physics task, which I didn't even know, and the stupid professor gave me a fucking zero for not doing it.“

"And what fault is he?"

”It was that he always did all the exercises for me. And this time I couldn't do it myself.”

Liam laughed for an instant. ”You depend a lot on Louis, I don't know what you would do without him ... he gives you EVERYTHING, he’s like the one who does the HARD part" and he smiled cheekily.

”Yes, well, he's my friend. Friends are supposed to help you with basic things like letting you cop-..” Harry stopped when he understood the sarcasm. "HA, HA, very funny. Don't believe me, but I also usually ...“

"Don't even try it," Liam stopped him, walking to his next class. He definitely wasn't going to believe he tops too. ”At least I admit it. Yes, Zayn fucked me and I liked it, but mostly I do top, or well, not anymore”

Harry was offended, he didn't want Liam know that’s he’s a pride bottom because he wasn't-well, yes, but he didn't have to know. "Ask him if you want. Because...”

”Yes, yes, Princess. Whatever you say-“ Liam tried to hide his smile, but it was impossible.

”What did you just call me?“

"PRINCE" Liam wanted to keep bragging, but didn't want to make it too obvious. He wasn't going to admit that he heard them having sex. So he just tried not to offend him too much.

He turned and rested his palms on Harry’s m shoulders. "I always tell you that you are like Prince Charming, right?” Harry rolled his eyes in agreement. Liam placed a kiss on the cheek and then patted him too hard to run off in the opposite direction. He knew perfectly well that Harry was going to chase him back.

•  
•

They were a few minutes late for sports class, and to their surprise, Louis was chatting with Zayn and Niall. Liam watched them in the distance with his best ass face, which logically was directed at Louis.

They started with the warm-up exercises, until the teacher blew the whistle to start running. Endurance and speed were assessed in this case, and the ones that always stood out were Liam and Zayn.

Liam remembered the times he let Zayn win so that he kept his score to the maximum with a 10. He always gave him the last few inches or sneaked up on him. What he did not know was that Zayn also let him win sometimes, the boy wasn’t interested in having the highest score, but he loved to see Liam boast of being the best.

For Zayn, Liam was perfect and the best in everything.

The youngest boy ran eagerly to catch up, they were almost side by side. Zayn did not let him win this time, but a few meters from the end of the race, he said "I love you", and so he made Liam move faster, with the intention of getting away from him. Thus he won the race, obtaining a perfect new brand. 

They were both bent over, resting their palms on their knees, trying to regulate their breathing. Zayn tried to approach him to congratulate him on winning, as an excuse to speak to him, but Liam walked away without even looking at him.

•  
•

Liam was supposed to take them home, as he did all week, but that Friday, he hadn't been driving to class. They had been noticing him strange since that party, and very, very grumpy. He did not speak as he used to, and he was always angry. When they asked him what was happening to him (although they thought they knew what it was) he simply dodged them, changing the subject flatly.

Louis talked to Zayn all the time, because they were supposed to soften Liam on the subject and then the younger one would approach him to finish convincing him and they would be together again. That was supposed to be the plan, and that's why Zayn didn't bother Liam.

The three left class talking as if nothing, and Liam shouted his greeting as he left. He almost ran across the street, because on the front sidewalk, and leaning against the car, was a very pretty brunette, waiting for him. Harry recognized her instantly, it was the same college girl he slept with that night.

Liam kissed her on the lips, very exaggerated, then got into the car with her. Zayn saw him and felt his world crumble before his eyes.

“You should have told me he was with someone else! It's her? Is she the same one that ...?” Zayn trembled as he spoke, and his eyes began to water.

“We didn't know, Zayn. Really, we didn't know, I swear it” Louis tried to calm him down.

"I'm sure you knew.” He spoke to Harry. “You love this! Right? I never liked you, I know, I realised. You always looked at us in disgust every time we kissed in front of you,” 

“No, Zayn. It is not like this. I admit it, I was jealous but-“

“You disgust me more, you play the womanizer so you don't get out of the fucking closet. I know very well that you like dicks.” Zayn brushed away his tears, and glared hatefully at Harry as he walked away.

Many murmurs were heard around them, because they were at the door of the school. Harry felt a little embarrassed, but it didn't affect him that much right now. It was true that he never treated Zayn well, but it was because before the minor appeared in Liam’s life, he and Liam were inseparable. He felt that somehow, he stopped being important to his friend. It was stupid to think that, and he knew it, but let's say Liam was his favorite person in the world, and he was supposed to be reciprocal. Once Zayn arrived, he became everything to Liam and Harry felt abandoned.

While at home, Harry began to think about what Zayn said. Zayn was right, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of coming out of the closet; Besides, he still liked girls and now he had a girlfriend too.

.  
.

“Can I come in?”

It was Friday morning, it was supposed to be their routine to sleep together, but Harry still didn't think Louis was coming.

"Hey, yeah."

He settled on the bed to make room for him, believing he was going to sleep with him, but Louis sat on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to know how you were ... about today."

“All right. Zayn was angry and I get it, I'm not going to get into an argument with him on the subject.”

Louis nodded, looking around the room. He looked nervous.

“What did you come for, Lou? Are you coming to sleep with me?” He smiled shyly.

“No ... well, I don't know. I just need to get the doubt out of something. What we talked about the other day ... Do you think the same?”

Harry frowned, not remembering what Louis was referring to. “About what, Lou?”

“When we were ... when you and I ... about what we said to each other, what I actually told you. I mean, it's a lie! Of course, but suppose I tell you that maybe it's true ... Just suppose! ... Suppose I'm in love with you, would you say you love me back?”

Harry smiled, sometimes Louis was very cute, but he hated that Louis thought too much and made bad blood for things that are not relevant. "Louis, no ... Besides, I have a girlfriend now”

Louis denied smiling although he wanted to cry. He stood up, looking at his watch, he had nothing more to do there.

“You go? Don't you want to sleep with me?”

Louis tensed to his feet. "I think you and I signed an agreement."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Louis. We never did any of that, and you know it. For me we can continue having sex, it’s all right”

“Not everything has to be about you, Harry. I know you don't give a shit about someone else feelings…” He paused for a moment, he didn't want to be too obvious. "Your girlfriend's, for example."

"What's all this about, Louis? Don't you want to continue then?”

“No, the truth is that I’m done”

"Well, then go."

"Of course I will go."

"Go, go to sleep, Louis. Go to read one of your stupids comics.”

Louis denied, smiling sarcastically. "No, Princess. Actually, I have a date tonight. Daddy is going to do the work elsewhere.”

"HA, HA, yes of course, and do you want me to believe you? If you told me it was a lie that you had a girlfriend.”

"I also told you that I loved you and that was another lie." Louis smiled very falsely.

Harry frowned. Okay, that was not expected. But Louis could do whatever he wanted, right? They only had sex, and now they made it clear that they would not do it anymore because they were both with other people. So ... what was that he was feeling? His chest ached a little, and his heartbeat quickened. He felt agitated, and it was impossible that he was because he was lying down now ... Oh, oh.

"Stay here, stay with me."

Louis crossed his arms, completely serious. "Is the Princess jealous?"

He didn't want this, but he had no choice. Harry wanted him to take advantage of him, so he was going to start doing it. Do he want sex? He will give him sex, but when he feels like it, not when Harry feels like it. Things from now on were going to change, because he got tired of being the one who suffers from both of them.

Harry stood up. "Yes, I'm jealous. That ‘Daddy’ thing is supposed to be our thing. Or what? Do you said ‘princess or baby girl’ to everyone?”

"Oh, I forgot I have a sign on my forehead that says 'I'm only Daddy to Harry Styles'. What-what are you doing?"

Harry approached him beginning to unbutton his pants. Louis was confused; on the one hand he was hurt because Harry had just rejected him, and he was trying to put the ideas into his head; on the other hand, it was extremely hot, because while he debated with his mind, his friend began to give him a blowjob.

His breathing was rapid, due to unexpected surprise. His limb was not erect, but as soon as Harry’s tongue landed on his skin, he began to come to life on his own without his authorization.

Louis brought both hands behind his head, beginning to gasp at his moans, and shit! Harry does it so well.

He felt the coolness of his saliva on the glans, because Harry was chewing mint gum all the time, and the feeling was different. Harry had not yet removed the gum from his mouth, and was blowing, causing Louis to shiver.

He was already extremely ready to lift Harry off the ground, flip him over and penetrate him in one, unprepared. That blowjob deserved a good fuck, but _hey_ ; Instead, Harry turned him around, bending him over the bed, to start penetrating him with his tongue.

Louis was shaking with ecstasy, because Harry hadn't done this in a long time, but he felt so fucking good.

Once he was vulnerable, Harry took advantage of that, and spat out his hand to wet his member. It slowly slid over his body as he filled it with caresses and masturbated it. Louis was motionless, seized with pleasure, letting out a soft, but eager, and exciting sigh. His hip began to move, first gently, almost imperceptibly. Then in a rhythmic way, with smooth movements, accompanied by sighs and some slight whimper. Harry did not wait too long, and penetrated him hard, to the base, without mercy.

“Daddy is moaning while his Princess fuck him, right?” Harry laughed for being able to boast. Louis was so tight, that Harry felt in glory.

At one point, Louis’ body seemed to flinch, his throat let out an almost throaty sigh and his body tensed. His breathing sped up again, his hip moved again, this time in a much deeper way, aiding penetration. Louis pulled him against him, drawing him by the thighs.

Each strong onslaught was a new shudder in his body, a sigh, a gasp, a slight moan that made up a symphony of desire and pleasure, until they climaxed together.

The last few lunges had been slow, smooth, and Louis loved those moments, even though they were only for a short time. Harry stroked him, filled his back with sweet kisses, and it was beautiful, it was beautiful. Louis felt it different, that wasn’t sex, it was something else.

Harry dropped with all his weight on Louis’ sweaty back. He came out of him in a slow motion, and carefully, that was weird because he was fascinated by the rough. He helped Louis up, turned him and hugged him, that ended up confirming to Louis that what they did was magical.

Louis was still trying to compose himself, trying to regularize his breathing and that was why he half-heartedly returned the hug.

“Are you staying, Lou? Are you going to do to me what I just did to you?”

Louis moved away a little, frowning. He looked into his eyes seeking to find sincerity in them. “What did you just do to me, Haz? Tell me what I want to hear and I will stay with you.”

Harry looked at him confused ... Wasn't it obvious what he had just done to him? They had just had sex, because they always had hard sex, he hugged him tightly resting one ear on his chest, wishing that Louis wanted to hear what he was about to tell him to stay with him that night, and not have sex with anyone else.

“Your Princess has learned some moves from Daddy and she wanted to show them to him. I just got—“

Louis shoved him away instantly, catching Harry off guard, who stumbled, almost falling to the ground. What the fuck?

He pulled up his boxer shorts and pants in a quick motion. Harry was not going to change, he was never going to love him and he was an idiot for not wanting to extinguish that little flame of hope that he left on in case his Hazza ever wanted to love him.

But Harry just wanted to top this time just so he could brag about it later, it was never his intention to hurt him. Harry had a hard time swallowing and it was at that moment that he realised everything when he saw Louis about to crying.

"Lou” He wanted to approach him, intending to hug him, but Louis’ face was not friendly at all.

"Don't say anything, Harry."

"No, but Louis. I had no idea, sorry, I ... I thought that-“

Louis left the room without even hearing him. Harry was following him, believing that he would go home, but contrary to that, Louis’ got into his father's car and accelerated at full speed.

He just figured out everything and felt fucked up.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis didn’t reply to his messages despite having read each and every one of them. He let Sunday go by so as not to disturb him because he would still see him at school on Monday.

Harry felt terrible that he hadn't realised that things were happening to him with Louis. He did not know how to feel about it, because logically, he did not feel the same, I mean, he was always clear that what they had was purely and exclusively sex, nothing more than that. The fault was also his for saying "I love you" in the middle of sex, but it just happened, it was the fever of the moment, he couldn't help it.

He didn't want to lose him, and as much as he wanted to continue having sex with him, he knew perfectly well that this had to end for the sake of their friendship.

•  
•

“Did you say ‘I love you’ ?!” Liam patted his forehead hard. "No, no, Louis. And what did he answered you?”

Louis felt scolded and looked down. "He didn't say anything to me, but I understood perfectly well that he doesn't feel the same way. I don't know why you challenge me, when you told me I had a chance!” He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, but what did I tell you later? I gave you directions on how to deal with him. What did I tell you?”

"You told me to go slowly, and not to jump unless I see signs that the same thing was happening to him," he repeated the words his friend had said a few days ago, rolling his eyes.

“Exactly. I told you that Harry is stubborn and he may not have realised yet that ...”

“What?”

 _That he loves you the same way, too_ , Liam thought, but didn't say it out loud, knowing it would hurt him and create more delusions.

"Listen, Lou. Leave it to me, I'll see that I can find out and-“

"No, Li. Leave it like that, it doesn't matter. I ... started seeing Mia, Niall's cousin, and ... she's cute,” he said, not entirely convinced. "Maybe ... maybe I can try it with her. She's a good girl after all.”

Liam pressed his lips together hard, nodding. At the end of the day he couldn't judge him for trying to pull out a nail with another nail, because he was doing exactly the same thing.

"Payno ... who is ... who is the girl you-hm?"

Liam looked down at his clasped hands. He stroked the Z he had tattooed in the exact same place where Zayn had a L tattoo a few months ago. Both got complementary tattoos when they had two years of boyfriends, the first of many others that they had planned to continue doing.

“Is my girlfriend. Her name is Maddison”

Louis frowned instantly. ”Liam, really? Your girlfriend?!” Liam shrugged, reaching for his cigarettes to light one and calm his nerves, but Louis stopped him. “No, give me that." He took the cigarettes from him. "You always light one when I ask you something serious. Face this without the help of this shit, tell me! What about Zayn now?”

Liam snorted loudly, rubbing his temples. "I n-no ... uh-Zayn, I don't know."

“You're so stupid." Louis threw the pack of cigarettes at him and stood up. They were in the school garden and it was time for a new class.

Liam frowned as he stood up. “And why do you defend him, huh? Aren't you supposed to be a friend of mine?”

Louis turned to see him, his eyes bright. "It makes me mad that you're stupid, Liam. You are a proud shit, and you stay alone for that.”

Liam’s face transformed. This was not expected of Louis, precisely of him, who was always peaceful with everything. “Hey, hey, Tommo, don't go over there! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why does it affect you so much that I've broken up with Zayn?”

“Because he loves you, Liam."

“I love him too!" He scream.

“So, what the fuck are you doing with that girl, Liam? Huh? What!!?”

Liam wanted to talk, wanted to say something, but whatever shit he said was going to be just an excuse, because even he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He opened his mouth, and then pressed his lips together, unable to make a sound.

Louis smiled falsely. "Do you know what bothers me most about this? The fact that you don’t value what you have, Liam. At least he loves you, and you can fight for someone who corresponds to you. Not like me. You're ... you're an idiot.”

Liam frowned, offended. "Okay, if I'm an idiot, then go and be friends with Zayn. I don’t need you.”

"Better for me, I don't like having a stupid friend," Louis said, turning, indifferent.

“All right!” Liam shouted.

“Great then”

“Perfect." Liam passed him, colliding shoulder to shoulder.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Louis wanted to laugh, because he knew Liam always wanted to have the last word. This was very funny, because they knew that they would never stop being friends.

They were to be separated in the hallways. Liam turned and walked on his back, showing him the middle fingers of both hands.

“Yeah, yeah” Louis said, turning his back on him.

Liam hated that Louis kept the last word.  
.  
.

Liam was on time for today's sports class because they would play soccer. He never missed those classes in particular because he loved that discipline.

He saw Louis arrive with Niall, unsurprisingly, frowned when he didn't see Zayn with them. He did not want to be very obvious, but he looked everywhere in case he saw him, since it was the only class they shared and very, very deep it was not just missing to see him.

“Malik?" The teacher was taking a list, and Liam emerged from the cloud he was in when they named their baby.

Liam looked everywhere, as if looking for him. His worried face was very obvious.

"Payne, where’s Malik?”

“I don't know, ask the cheerleader captain, a stupid blonde with the face of ..." he muttered under his breath.

“I’m here.” Zayn’s agitated but hoarse voice was heard. The boy ran to the class and approached his friends.

Liam’s face lit up, and he hid a smile tightening his lips. His soul returned to his body when he knew that his baby was fine ... -always so exaggerated- although his eyes went to the ground remembering that everything went to hell.

He had a mental flashback of the moment their relationship began because it was exactly in a sports class, after that party where a mysterious Batman kissed Zayn.

_[...]_

_Liam was late for that class, and he had no choice but to do the exercises to warm up. He joined the jogging rest, and quickly ran to where Zayn was with Niall, obviously, pretending to be sneaky._

_"Hey, Liam. You didn't go to my party on Saturday! I thought you would come ... I've seen your friends. Harry and Louis?” Niall sounded almost concerned._

_"Yes, I just ... I had some business to solve. You had a good time?” He asked, looking at Zayn._

_Until then, Zayn didn't talk to him too much, because he was dying of embarrassment when he remembered that Liam basically followed him for a long time, and then he stopped when he got tired of being rejected. Anyway, he did not forget the chocolates he received every morning or roses that Liam left hooked to his locker or sometimes even in his seat. So he was always nice to Liam._

_"We had a good time, although Zayn had a better time here." Niall raised his eyebrows, elbowing him._

_Zayn looked away because he probably knew he had turned red with embarrassment._

_Liam smiled. "Oh yeah? What’s that?”_

_Zayn denied, but Niall was very involved “Because he had a secret kisser.”_

_The older one wanted to laugh but tried not to be too obvious. "Oh, I guess ... Is that great? Do you have any idea who it could have been, Zayn?”_

_Zayn had said nothing up to that point. That kiss was the best he had ever received, and of course he knew it had been him, but he would never tell him. Liam liked him, he liked him from the first moment, but he was carried away by those comments about him that left much to be desired, and he simply did not want to be another victim of Liam. He was a virgin and knew that Payne slept around with everyone._

_“I don't know who he is, and I don't care much either. Anyway, the kiss was not even good.“_

_Ouch._

_Liam wanted to say something like "if it was so bad, why you didn't stop me" or "you seemed to enjoy it while I had my tongue in your throat", but he kept the comment. It took courage and launched itself once more. Although he knew that he would continue to be rejected, he was not going to stop trying to conquer him, much less after kissing him, when he found that his lips were as soft as they appeared._

_"I'm sure if you let me kiss you, Zayn ...”_

_Zayn stopped the trot, and stepped in front of him. "What if I let you kiss me, Payne?"_

_Liam stopped when Zayn’s face was inches from his, licked his upper lip. Nerves invaded his body, he did not expect that. "Uhm- I ... Zayn, em." His gaze fell on Zayn’s half-open mouth. His lips were pale pink, and looked parched. His desire to moisten them made him speechless and he suddenly felt his legs go limp. Zayn lowered all his defences._

_Zayn smiled proudly because he got what he wanted. "Yeah, what I’ve thought” and he kept running._

_Liam kept his hands on his waist, watching him walk away. What was that? Zayn just ... flirting with him? He didn't even want to keep thinking, he wasn't going to wait any longer. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with Zayn again. He reached him and walked on his back, staring at him._

_"Just give me a chance, Zayn. I swear you will not regret it. Just one. We can go to dinner what you want, to the place you want, I invite. Or we can go to the cinema. You like movies? You can choose the one you want ... or we can go for ice cream. Do you like ice -“_

_"Okay," Zayn cut him off._

_Liam stopped walking for a moment (and breathing) then kept running next to him. ”Real- really? Do you accept? Do you really accept? Which of all the options?”_

_Zayn smiled showing off his beautiful smile, knowing that Liam loved it because he always said so. "Surprise me, Payno. That's how your friends calls you, right? Can I call you that?”_

_"I don't want just to be your friend, Zayn”_

_"Okay, I'll tell you Li. So on Friday? Can you pick me up at ... 8?”_

_The smile on his face could light up the entire planet. Liam was flying wingless. "At 8 on Friday, baby," he reached out and stole a kiss from his lips. The typical peak._

_Liam ran away, fearing a bad reaction from Zayn, but all the boy did was smile broadly. He knew he was not going to regret giving him a try._

_[...]  
_

Liam came to his senses and turned to see Zayn. The boy was looking at him, but there was nothing of that enamored look that he always gave him. Zayn looked annoyed, and he could even swear he felt the hatred in his eyes. Liam dropped his gaze, feeling guilty and perhaps it was what he deserved after all. He got up from the floor and left the class, unable to continue holding that stare.

.  
.  
.

•

The weeks passed. As expected, Liam and Harry were reunited as they were before and Louis moved away from both, finding in Niall and Zayn that contention he did not have from his friends.

The three were surprised, of course, but did nothing to remedy it. On the contrary, they increasingly enlarged that crack that formed in their friendship.

Liam and Harry had spent the entire afternoon together and now lay on the couch in Harry’s house, knowing that their family was gone for the weekend.

They were watching their favorite movie, theirs. They had the house to themselves, and Harry had no better idea than to invite their girlfriends. Maddison and Ashley were best friends and that's why the four of them shared a lot of time together.

Harry liked his girlfriend very much, although he was only with her because of the chemistry they had in bed. Despite having said that what was special for fear, was an impulse of the moment, because the truth was that he missed Louis. He missed feeling him, missed him inside him, but he knew that was not going to happen again.

Liam, on the contrary, was not at all attracted to his girlfriend, he was only with her out of spite, but he faked it too well. He had sex with her, a few times, but he had it and had feel nothing every time. He had to think about Zayn and at the same time he hated himself for it. He know that it was dirty every time he touched her and many times even nauseous, but he excused himself with the fact that it was alcohol, since most of the time they were together, he drank or smoked something before. He was disgusting person, and he knew it.

"I told her I wanted this weekend to myself. The four of us have been out for 3 weeks. Maybe it's good that we spend time alone, without them ... Don't you think?” Liam suggested.

Harry nodded, not quite convinced, but he did. He heard a car horn and walked to the window that faced the street. It was night, and it was Saturday: his neighbour was apparently leaving.

”Who is it?” Liam asked, who was still lying on the big sofa.

”Is ... Niall's cousin? What is she doing here? There's also Zayn ... and Niall. They're in a car, Louis is leaving the house”

Liam was instantly accomplished to achieve look as well. They were both spying out the window. Mia was driving the car and in it were Niall and Zayn. They came to pick up Louis, of course. By the time it was, they were probably going out for dinner.

The car left and both were silent. Liam sat down on the sofa again, hands clasped, and Harry did the same, albeit nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Neither answered anything, but their breaths were loud. Liam began to move his foot quickly.

”Don’t move, you make me nervous” detected Harry, biting his nails.

Liam left his leg still as he pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I'm going to find out where they are going. Niall posts everything on Facebook, surely he posted a selfie or something. We could find out where are they going”

“Ugh, Liam, I don't know if it will be a good idea."

“Shut up, you want to know like I do. Don’t fool me, Styles. You are a fucking gay as me.”

“Hey no. I only experimented with Louis, I'm not—“

"Yes, yes, of course PRINCESS."

Harry frowned, he was about to protest, but Liam beat him to it. "I told you, blonde Horan posts everything. I know where they are. Let's go?”

“Liam, I don't think it's a good idea after all.”

"Ugh, yes ... but-“

“No, Liam. We have girlfriends, remember? We can call them, we have the house to ourselves,”

Liam tried his phone again. Biting his nails. “It's just ... yes, you're right. Call the girls ... ”

* 5 minutes later *

They were idiots because curiosity overpowered them. Liam got up from the sofa, taking out his car keys, going out the front door, Harry, without saying anything, followed him, as always. He followed Liam without hesitation or question, blind trust.

Now they were in the same bar, a few tables away from each other where, of course, they had a good view of that large table they all shared.

"Remember, Liam. They can't see us.”

“This fucking bar is small, of course they'll see us."

“Well, but try not to attract attention. I tell you just because I know you.”

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, Liam. Shut up and hide, pretend you're looking at the menu.”

"I'm doing that, I'm hungry."

Harry hit his forehead when he saw the blond boy approach his table.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here? Just arrived? We are at the table over there-“

"Yes, yes, Horan. We saw you. Don't say anything, can it be? We don't want to greet anyone.” Liam said.

“Oh, it's fine. I won't say anything, but your table is near the bathroom,” he pointed down the hall. "They'll see you anyway."

Liam patted his forehead indignantly. Could they do nothing right? They were a disaster. Harry more, for playing along with his stupid ideas.

“OK Horan, go where you came from." Liam said, waving his hand in the air, practically throwing him out.

The blonde shrugged, and headed for the bathroom. As he passed them again, he stopped again. "Still, if you came to spy on him, I suggest you leave, Liam. You are not going to like anything you can see.”

Liam frowned instantly. “What do you mean by that?”

“Zayn has a date, Liam. It will arrive at any time. Go, for your own good.”

Liam stood up instantly, throwing his glass on the floor, causing everyone to turn to see him. Among them Zayn and Louis who did not expect their presence there at all.

Liam took out his wallet, left many bills on the table to pay for that broken glass, and left the bar, extremely angry. Harry followed, but before he turned to see Louis put her arm around Mia’s neck.

“I told you it was a bad idea, Liam. I -... told you to talk to Zayn in time!”

"What was it that you and Louis wanted to tell me?"

"You mean about Claire-"

“Yes Yes. What's with that? Did they sleep together, and?”

"They didn't sleep together."

“Not seriously. What happened next?”

"Liam, Zayn told us the whole truth. He didn't sleep with Claire, she made it up, I don't know how you found out, because you never wanted to tell me but-“

Liam instantly turned pale. "I got a message the night- the night of the party. It was a photo ... it was Zayn, it was Zayn without a shirt, naked. She was also… ”He brought his hands to his hair, stretching it tightly and began to see blur. "H-how was that a lie? Why the fuck didn't you tell me ?!”

“Liam. Are you fucking kidding me? We wanted to tell you a thousand times and you didn't listen!”

Liam denied as he blotted away his tears. "I must go, I must enter. I can't let him have a date-no. Zayn is mine,” he said, rising from the sidewalk in front of the bar.

Harry stood up, taking him tightly by the arm. "Liam, no! Look better tomorrow, when you are in a position to speak well to him. Now you're upset, it's not recommended that-“

Liam released his grip and crossed the street to enter the bar again. He walked directly to the table where Zayn was. Harry followed him, to prevent him from doing something crazy, he knew how extremely jealous Liam was, and if he saw him with someone else he was capable of making a scandal. He wasn’t to hurt Zayn, not at all. He can bet anything that Liam could give his life for Zayn’s life, is that how much he loves him.

Liam reached his table and squatted down in front of Zayn, taking his hand, speaking to him with tears in his eyes. "Baby, baby, Harry just-just told me the truth. I ... I- baby, I’m so so sorry, forgive me please.”

Zayn frowned, removing his hand abruptly. He got up from the table to prevent everyone from listening to their conversation and left the bar. Liam walked behind him.

Once they were outside, Zayn rested both hands on his waist, staring at the ground, denying. He was looking for the words to say why...the hell! He had so many things to say to him, but none were good.

"You ask for forgiveness, but sorry for what, Liam? For not trusting me, for cheating on me, or for treating me as a whore?”

Liam wiped his tears with his diver, trying to take his hand again, but Zayn refused. "For everything, love, for everything. I'll finish her right now. Right now, I swear, baby.”

Zayn smirked sarcastically. He bit his lower lip hard, denying. “I spent whole weeks trying to get you to talk to me, I chased you at recess, I left you fucking chocolates in your locker. I wrote you fucking letters explaining everything and I found them broken without even opening. I behaved like a fucking psychopath, like you did with me so that I would give you a fucking opportunity to conquer me.”

“Baby.”

“I forgave you for cheating on me. I was so fucking desperate that I didn't care. I almost knelt down to beg you to come back. We were about to make love again and you ... you treated me like a whore, Liam.”

Liam hung his head, embarrassed, crying. Zayn was so, so pure that he didn't deserve that much shit. He loved him too much, so much, so much that he couldn't appreciate him. He didn't deserve Zayn, he didn't deserve a bit of his love. 

"You're right, Z, I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"No, you don't deserve it, Liam. I gave you that opportunity that you insisted on having for so long, I gave it to you happily because I was crazy about you, and you ... screwed it up. You screwed it up like you usually do with everything within your reach. If you let me, I have to go in because I'm waiting for someone.”

Liam gave a sob and nodded. Zayn entered the bar, completely whole, without a single sign of compassion. Liam watched him walk away, silently screaming that he loved him.

Harry left the bar instantly, hugged him for an eternal moment, took Liam’s keys, and drove home.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam drank everything within his reach. Harry was the one who held his head when Liam vomited in his bathroom. He helped him lie down on his bed and he settled a mattress next to him on the floor.

Lying down, trying to fall asleep, he remembered those times when they took care of each other when they went out and got drunk together. They did everything together, Liam was his brother, his other half.

Thinking of his friendship with Liam, it was impossible for him not to relate him to Louis. The three of them were always very close, but the connection with Louis was different from the first moment.

Louis was his friend for life, and he only knew Liam 6 years ago. With Louis they shared even kindergarten and were neighbors forever, but never had a connection like that. It was different, now that he analysed it, it was always different.

He watched Liam with Zayn but it wasn't jealousy like he felt when he saw Louis with a girl, or when someone other than him had his attention.

Then he remembered how they came to plan that pact. It was right there in his room one afternoon two years ago.

_  
[...]_

_It was a perfect afternoon for Louis, who hated leaving the house, but he felt like his own room. Of all his favourite things, one of them was being with Harry, doing practically nothing._

_He would never admit it, although he was pretty sure Liam knew of his feelings for Harry. He couldn't say it out loud, he would never say it because he knew he would be rejected. The curtains were open and the sun was shining directly on them. Harry had his head resting on Louis’ legs, they had been playing video games and now they were doing nothing, while they were lying on the floor._

_“The sun bothers me." Harry complained. He was falling asleep while Louis was reading one of his very entertaining comics._

_Louis gently raised his head, stood up and closed the curtains. "Done." He sat back in his place and patted his thighs to get Harry back to that position._

_With a shake of his head, Harry denied, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, and dragged his feet to the bed. "Can I get some sleep while you read? It doesn’t bother you?”_

_Louis laughed because Harry was a very groundhog and fell asleep anywhere. "I'm going home, H”_

_"No, no, stay."_

_Louis nodded as he sat down on the desk chair. He watched him sleep for eternal minutes, he smiled at nothing while in his mind he imagined thousands of things. Harry was always beautiful, but sleeping even more._

_He had been reading quietly for several minutes. He thought Harry was asleep, but it wasn't. "Lie down next to me if you want, Lou. I make room for you.”_

_Louis swallowed hard, watched him the whole time, Harry had his eyes closed. "I-I'm fine here."_

_Harry opened one eye, raising his head. He frowned in his direction. "Doesn't the sun bothers you?”_

_Louis shrugged, shrugging it off._

_“Come here, then," Harry demanded._

_He didn't even have to answer that, he got up from the chair. He exhaled heavily and leaned back beside him. It was not an alien situation to them, because several times they slept together as children, but for some strange reason, Louis was not calm at this moment as he usually was._

_To further hinder his existence, Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around his waist, while his face was pressed to his chest. Harry asleep caused him so much sweetness that Louis thought he was going to have cavities ... although he really loved that situation. He refrained from reading on. He put the comic on the nightstand and settled in for a nap, too._

_There was a slight problem, however. Louis tried to fall asleep, but it was so fucking complicated having Harry so close to him. Styles smelled very good and looked very beautiful. His pants were starting to tighten just inside his crotch, feeling his face burn because it was the first time he had an erection and he didn't really know what to do on those occasions. He didn't know how to avoid it._

_Harry shifted, wrapping his leg around him, and as he did so, he noticed the bulge protruding from Louis’ jogging. He automatically opened his eyes, frowning. “Why’s that?”_

_Louis stopped hugging him, and shrugged, sitting on the bed. “I was dreaming with Megan Fox," was the first thing that came to mind._

_Harry rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and nodded while yawning. "Oh, I don't blame you. It also happens to me. Go to the bathroom if you want.”_

_Louis was so innocent at the time that he didn't understand that his friend was allowing him to go there to masturbate. “No, I don't feel like going."_

_Harry settled on the bed, face down, “how do you imagine it will be?“_

_“What thing?” Louis turned around, settling better on the bed._

_“Having sex with Megan Fox." Harry smiled at nothing, because in his mind those images of his fantasy with the beautiful actress were presented to him._

_Louis smiled, denying. "First I will have to stop being a virgin, become an expert and then yes, perhaps I can conquer her."_

_Harry turned on his side, holding his head with the palm of his hand. “You're right. We are stupid virgins.”_

_“Did Liam tell you how it was?"_

_"Having sex? Yes, he always told me about every girl. He gave me some advice too.”_

_"No, but ... What about Zayn?"_

_“Oh no. He didn't give me details with Zayn. He's dumb with that stupid kid” He rolled his eyes._

_“Hey, Zayn is cute, don't call him that."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, well ... but ... I don't know. Sometimes I even thought about paying ... you know, a prostitute.”_

_Louis looked at him in horror. "Ew, No, Harry. Do not even think about it.”_

_"But then I will die a virgin. We will both”_

_"We can do it together," Louis suggested, and his face instantly turned pale. That sounded very desperate, and perhaps even obvious. He wanted to die._

_"Thanks, but I'm not gay," Harry laughed._

_"I'm not either ... I mean, aren't you afraid of doing things wrong? Being with a girl and not knowing what to do and how? I would die of shame if I'm with a girl and that happens to me.”_

_Harry frowned, looking at nothing. He wasn't convinced that that's a good idea. "Hm ... wouldn't it be like ... weird? I mean, it's you and me.”_

_Louis nodded but thought what to say for a moment. “I think ... I think I prefer to do it first with someone who know and really knows me. Someone you trust.” He paused and continued. "I don't trust anyone but you, but ... you're right, it's a terrible idea."_

_Harry was thoughtful for a few minutes, until he came to a conclusion. "Maybe ... maybe you're right. I mean, I'd rather make a mistake with you than do it in front of some pretty girl.”_

_Louis opened his eyes wide, and closed them slowly, dying of shame. He must have been a little offended by that but he didn't care. He proposed it believing that Harry would flatly refuse and that did not happen. Was he going to do it with him? Oh God!_

_"We thought about it and ... then we decided. Yes?”_

_“Agree.”_

_[...]_

He smiled at nothing remembering that. It was completely dark in his room, he closed his eyes letting himself be tired until he managed to fall asleep.

**Louis, come quickly, it's urgent**

Louis noticed strange that message he received from Harry. They had seen each other a few hours ago at school and everything was fine. That message left him worried, so he put on his clothes - he had just come out of the shower - and went to Harry’s house.

The back door was open, he entered with confidence, as always. He went upstairs, heading to his friend's room, and frowned when he couldn't find him there. At that moment he heard the loud music coming from the room. Without understanding too much, he went down the stairs again, to find what - definitely - he didn't expect.

"Harr- Harry” he said nervously, shivering when he heard the music and saw his friend dressed that way. Harry had been covering his chest with tattoos for the past year, and he looked sexier and hotter.

"I read your message. Isn't that song ...? Isn't that the one ...?”

Harry smiled, and bit his lower lip, nodding as he approached him. That song that was playing had been a topic of conversation for them. They had been having sex for more than a year, and their sex life was very active, in such a way that the fantasies of the other were fulfilled and they always found a way to innovate.

Louis had confessed to him that he would like Harry to dance to him and pretend to be a stripper. Harry accepted in his most submissive state during sex and assured him that he would comply with it at some point, without agreeing to the meeting and that it would take place surprisingly. Louis threw him several options of songs that seemed extremely sexy, but Harry told him that he already had in mind which one he liked. It was just the one that was playing at the time.

He took the remote control from the stereo and paused the song as he took his hand to lead him to the sofa. Once there, Louis was not getting up, not moving at all, and when he tried to push him onto his lap, Harry did nothing but deny, and smile.

He got down on his knees and leaned toward him. Slowly he dragged his hand down to Louis’ knee, keeping his eyes on his crotch. Louis swore to himself internally, that he couldn't handle it, Harry was doing this! He was going to fulfill his fantasy once again! He loved him so damn much that he felt there was no more room for that love in his chest.

Harry knew that he already had an erection, and that was why he moved his fingers little by little on his leg, mocking him. His fingers reached his thigh and he squeezed it.

"Princess," he hissed through clenched teeth. “Do not make me suffer”

Harry said nothing, just bit his lips as he began to unbutton his pants. Louis tensed a little, remembering that they were in the room, and that someone could possibly find them, but before he asked, Harry took away his doubts. "I am alone today."

Louis relaxed his body and mind, extremely ready for what was to come. His Hazza had planned this surprise for him and he could do no more than enjoy it.

He was on his knees, in front of Louis, and his hands were slowly lowering his pants. Louis sighed heavily at the touch of his hands on the skin, and helped remove the garment.

Louis was so excited that he didn't think he could last any longer without coming. Maybe it was the surprise of the moment, that he spoke to him in a sensual way, that he was so damn sexy ... it was ... it was Harry. That was reason enough.

Once he released his member, he leaned forward and then quickly dropped a trickle of saliva from his mouth, landing on Louis’ glans. "I hope it doesn't matter if I lubricate a little."

Louis closed his mouth. No, it definitely wasn't going to take him long.

His hand began to massage Louis’ dick with gentle movements from top to bottom, slowly gaining speed. Louis’ eyes would turn white at times. ”Hazz, uh-”

Harry stopped his movement because right now he didn't need to hear his tender friend whisper sweet things to him. Harry looked at him for a moment when Louis realised what he wanted to hear.

Harry loved that Louis called him Princess.

"Beautiful ..." he murmured, biting his lips. ”My beautiful Princess.”

A smile spread across Harry’s mouth and he looked back at the prominent member in his hands. He leaned down again and spat once more to make Louis’ penis wet again. When _she_ noticed _her_ Daddy's muffled moans, _she_ brought _her_ lips closer and then _her_ mouth covered the entire length of Louis. Louis tangled his hand in Harry’s curly hair and held it there, directing the movements.

His mouth went straight to the testicles, sucking them deeply. Louis complained a lot, letting out loud moans, bursting into his own orgasm.

”I am going to cum.” He groaned when he couldn't take it anymore. He released his hold on Harrys hair, pulling it away and covering his member with his hand to start jerking off hard as he watched Harry dance. "Come on, Princess. Start now, Daddy wants to see you.”

Harry nodded, played the song, and began slowly removing _her_ clothes, while making some sensual movements. Louis semen ended up on his hand and stomach, trying to regularise his breathing because he knew this was only the beginning.

Once he was in a boxer, Harry leaned over to clean his stomach with his tongue, while staring into his eyes. Louis bit his lips and stroked his face.

_She_ moved closer to his ear and with _her_ deep voice flooded with pleasure whispered: "You know I hate to dance ... and danced for you."

Louis nodded and whispered in response. “I know, baby, and you deserve a reward for that. Tell Daddy what you want, Princess.”

Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. Louis hugged him around the waist, binding their warm bodies together.

"Do you miss me, Princess? Do you miss Daddy taking you hard as you like?”

"Yes, shit, yes. I miss you, I miss you so much. I want it now, Daddy. Hard”

"Hard, Princess? How hard do you want it?”

Harry woke up from that wet dream and for the best part! He observed himself, noting himself with a tremendous erection. He heard the noise of a car outside, stood up and peered out the window. It was 4 in the morning and Louis had just arrived.

Liam was still sleeping in his bed, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to send him a message and make that dream come true.

**Lou, come quickly, it's urgent**


	15. Chapter 15

Louis was entering his room when that message came. He smiled believing that it would be Mia who had just left him at home. They had a great time together, she liked him a lot and she really wanted a formal relationship. Mia was a divine girl, sweet, as well as beautiful. She was very interested in Louis and he felt special, somehow. No one showed such interest in him. Yes, without a doubt, she would be his girlfriend soon.

His brow furrowed when he read that message. Something might be wrong for Harry to send that to him, besides, at that hour it was very strange. They hadn't spoken in weeks, and Harry was too proud to speak to him, unless he was truly important. What if something serious happened to him? Given how they'd left the bar, maybe something happened to them. What if they had an accident and what if ...? Ok, He had to go right now.

He walked to Harry’s house urgently. The back door was open, and he entered with confidence, as always. It was all dark, he went up the stairs to go to his friend's room but heard a noise when he was in the middle of the steps.

”—Auch!” That was Harry who hit his leg on the coffee table.

Louis stopped on a step, trying to see something, but only saw shadows. “Hazz? H, is that you? I read your message- What are you doing?”

The faint glow of the phone screen lit up his face. Harry had his hand extended, in a gesture of 'stop' as Louis approached.

"I thought ... what are you doing? I do not understand.”

Harry snorted, while searching YouTube for the song that Louis’ liked and wanted to dance to him. “Here it is!” he said while smiling and turning on the tv so that there was a little more lighting in the room.

Louis kept frowning at all times, all the more when he saw Harry start taking off his clothes in front of him, and ... Was he supposed to be dancing? Louis wanted to laugh, and he pressed his lips together hard.

“Tell me this is a selected joke,” He denied alone, “is this what you call me for?”

“Sh ... Enjoy," Harry whispered as he approached his ear.

Well, that was enough to feed Louis.

He bit his lip when Harry removed his shirt and led him by the hand to the sofa. He froze, watching him closely. The song was extremely sensual and the way Harry danced him was

But the music died down.

Harry frowned because he was in the middle of a movement and went to find his phone.

Low battery. Turning off device.

He patted his face, indignant. He tossed the phone on the couch, then bounced off the floor. Louis noticed his frustration and stood up in front of him.

“What's going on?”

Harry denied with both hands on his waist.

“It wasn't supposed to be like this. I would play the song, dance to you while I took off my clothes, and then I would ask you to fuck me really hard and it was supposed to ... It was supposed to be that way.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis didn't understand anything.

“Everything had to go perfectly well and ... God! You were supposed to ... nothing, Louis, go home.”

Louis laughed and lied if he said his heart didn't shrink a little when he saw an involuntary pout form on Harry’s lips.

Harry sent himself on the sofa, resting his arms on his knees and covering his face with shame. Louis squatted in front of him. He removed Harry’s hands, and with one hand on his chin, connect his face to connect their gazes.

“Did you want to surprise me with a dance? Where did you get that idea?”

Harry abruptly removed his hand, he was frustrated, and was already in a bad mood. "I had this dream, just before I saw you arrive. I dreamed that you told me it was your fantasy and I fulfilled it and I woke up just when ...”

Louis bit his lip and approached him. Their faces were so close to what their breaths melted into one.

“When that? What did we were about to do?”

"Oh, God, no. I don't want to hear you having sex again, please” Liam appeared up the stairs, turning on the hallway light.

Louis and Harry were instantly desperate, frowning. "What do you mean again? What are you talking about, Liam?” Louis widened his eyes, beckoning to him, hiding from Harry’s gaze. Liam was supposed to keep this secret.

Liam crossed his arms and spoke to them both. “ I know, okay? I know everything! You both told me separately, and I had to pretend I didn't know anything, but let's just say I got tired of trying not to screw up but Zayn said that I usually screw everything that is within my reach, so now that you are both here, I take the opportunity to tell you that you are two idiots, and if you are going to have sex now, try not to be as fucking noisy as in Niall's house. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to keep throwing up.” He turned and headed for the bathroom.

Harry and Louis looked at each other in embarrassment. Louis said nothing, just walked out the back door and headed for his house. Harry watched him walk away and went up the stairs.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Payno, are you feeling well? Do you want something to drink? A tea? Water? I don't know what I can give you to make you feel better” He opened the door, finding Liam sitting next to the toilet.

"I can't vomit."

Harry sat next to him, patting his thigh.

"Sorry for interrupting you. I woke up wanting to vomit and heard the murmurs and ... sorry.”

"Don't worry, Li. You didn't interrupt anything.”

"Were you about to do it?"

“I do not know. Louis doesn't want more, but ... I don't know.”

Liam nodded and pressed his lips together in a straight line. “He loves you too much. Don't play with him, Hazz. Don't create false hopes for him.”

Harry ducked his head, huffing heavily. "I ... I don't know if I’m ready to...-“

Liam wanted to tell him that he knew perfectly well that he felt the same way about Louis, but was still not quite convinced that he wanted to come out of the closet. He would expect Harry to ponder that, since it was a personal decision and no one can force him if he is not ready.

“Think about it, H. Think about it, clarify your ideas, first, okay?”

Harry nodded, ducking his head. Liam always advised him in everything, and although sometimes his ideas were not the brightest, Payno had the gift of saying the right words at the right time.

“All right. Now lift that flat ass you have off the ground and help me get up from here because I don't feel well.“

Harry laughed, and stood up, helping him up to go to the room.

•  
•  
•

Louis lay back on the bed and spun around trying to fall asleep. He sought to understand what all that had been. Harry surprised him with that sensual dance and he was just about to lose his sanity. If Liam hadn't appeared to break into that scene, he probably would have made love to him until dawn, and without a break. That was very, very wrong.

He closed his eyes, forced himself to fall asleep, but he just couldn't do it. The alarm clock next to the bed told him it was almost 5 in the morning. He knew that he would not be able to sleep for a long time, he was too tormented by everything. 

However ... However, Louis fell asleep thinking about those beautiful green eyes, his pretty eyelashes, his fleshy and pink lips covering his entire length, his hands, his ... he could not contain himself anymore. Louis felt like he was about to explode with desire and longing, it was stronger than him.

He had to know how to control himself, he had to know how to say no ... He had to, but ... _Harry._

Harry left his room when he saw Liam sleeping. He entered Louis’ house with the key that he knew his friend kept in a pot. Now he had entered his room where, from the door frame, he could see his sleeping body lying on the mattress. Only a thin sheet covered his skin, but he knew that Louis always slept half naked anyway.

Silently and as best he could, Harry made his way to the bed. Luckily for him, Louis was lying on his back, and that was what he wished for when he planned this in his mind. 

A couple of months ago they had seen a porn movie where a guy woke up his husband with a blowjob. Louis commented that this was definitely hot and Harry’s wish right now was to please him, even if it was with that. He wanted the best for Louis, and would give him the best.

The bed creaked slightly as he settled on him, straddling Louis’ spread legs. Almost shyly, his fingers found the waist of Louis’ pants and boxer shorts. Very slowly he slid them down his legs, trying to subtly lower them so as not to wake him, but still, enough to release his huge member.

Harry felt like a depraved, as he licked his lips, feeling his own erection form just by looking at it. It was too easy for him to get horny, but with Louis he always got it instantly. No one warmed him up like him, Louis was especially good at making that happen.

He wrapped his hand around Louis’ member and when he did, the boy groaned slightly in his sleep. That was too hot, Harry thought. He shook slightly, beginning to massage his penis. His hand moved so slowly that it hardly moved at all. It took a little longer than normal, but as soon as Harry’s movements began to accelerate so did Louis’ tightening of his penis.

Louis moaned again as Harry leaned his head forward and delicately rested his tongue on the tip of his cock. He let a few strands of saliva fall onto the tip of Louis’ limb to make it wetter, and then opened his mouth as wide as he could until he could cover enough. Harry did it slowly and without being rowdy, but he liked sucking it so much, that as soon as he began to accelerate his licks and suckings, Louis woke up.

Louis blinked sleepily and confused. "Harry?" Harry smiled and sucked desperately again. "Oh God, Harry," he groaned.

Knowing that he had managed to surprise Louis, Harry smiled around his full mouth, rushing that work.

"Hazz- Harry. I'm-I'm confused but-uh-don't stop, love, don't stop," Louis gasped, his eyes still closed.

"I'll stop when you ask me to, Lou”

Louis groaned upon hearing him. It's just ... this was - this must have been a dream, right? It couldn't be true.

Yes, it definitely still sounded like a dream. 

"I'm going to come, Hazz"

Hearing those words, Harry quickly raised his head, releasing the dick from his mouth and smiling shyly. "Do it inside me ... inside me, Louis."

Louis opened his eyes and blinked many times until he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. This was really happening and...

Harry called him by his name.

He sat up, leaning against the head of his bed, and Harry slowly straddled his hips. There was a brief pause and Louis seemed to be thinking a lot about what they were about to do next. Harry realised he was hesitating, then raised his face with his hand on his chin and leaned down to kiss his lips.

Yes, there were butterflies in Harry’s stomach, fireworks in his mind, and he suddenly felt like a huge weight had been placed on his shoulders the moment he kissed Louis. He knew that now he had to take care of his friend's feelings and his own too. He corresponded to the kiss halfway from that moment, because the confusion invaded his body and ugh ... no. _What are you doing?_ He doesn't even know what he wants! _Why are you here?_ He's going to hurt Louis. He's going to screw it up one more time.

_Go away, Harry! Go now before Louis hates you!_

The kiss stopped too soon, which Louis frowned at when he saw Harry denying, trying to move. He understood perfectly that he had regretted going there. 

Harry didn't want to hurt him and preferred to leave before continuing to ruin their friendship.

He swallowed hard as he held him tightly by one arm to keep him from getting out of bed. Fuck everything! He had nothing to lose.

"Don't go, Harry”

“I must do it, Louis. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want- I –“ Harry paused, trying to find the right words so as not to continue hurting him. "I don't want to do this to you, Lou. Not you, no-you don't deserve it.”

Suddenly everything froze in his mind and the memory of that first time returned. Where for Harry they had sex, but he made love.

_ >> He bit his lower lip suddenly because, God! He was about to lose his virginity. His hands were shaking, his legs were shaking, he was all shaking because he was going to do it, he was going to do it with Harry and that's what he had been dreaming for so long. He was happy and nervous, of course - as well as excited - but deep down something was bothering him, though, and that was the fact that this meant so much more to him than to Harry. It was their first time, but he was in love and it was sad to know that for his friend this was just sex. << _

Louis came to himself and released his arm. "Answer me this, Harry. What did you come for?“

“Isn't it obvious what I came here for? I've been in your room for two years for something, and you know what it is.”

"Okay, I get it, but now, today, right now. What did you come for?”

"To fulfill a wish you had."

"Wake me up with a blowjob? Do you think that makes me happy? Do you think I only wanted that from you?”

"No, I know not, but I wanted to, I wanted to please you." He paused again as he stood up. "Sorry, Lou. I’m an idiot, I shouldn't have come in the first place. I don't want you to hate me, I don't want to lose your friendship.”

“Harry, our friendship broke two years ago when you and I had sex for the first time. Open your eyes, look at reality, we were more than friends and you know it.”

That maybe hurt a little. He didn't believe that, Harry still considered Louis his friend, even though they had sex, those words hurt him and that's why he denied, walking towards the door.

It only took Louis a second to get out of bed and run to him to keep him from leaving the room. Harry had his hand on the doorknob, about to open that door when he felt Louis’ limb support his lower back.

"Stay," he whispered in his ear. “Stay...”

Harry sighed heavily, turned slowly, and now they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

Louis kept his eyes on him. "I want-“ he looked at his mouth for a moment and looked him in the eye again. "I-I need you to stay."

"Lou, no ..." Harry denied, lowering his gaze to the ground. “This is the only thing you will get from me. You want more and I cannot offer you more than this.”

Louis pressed his lips together, holding himself back from saying something, but he opened his mouth again and simply said, "Then let me have you at least once. But you stay, Harry.”

"Wh-what? What is it-“

"Let _her_ go. _She_ must go this time. I want to be alone with you.”

He felt Louis’ familiar hands lift his shirt slowly, as they looked each other in the eye. Nerves invaded his body once more because it was them for the first time, he and Louis, the two of them, no character.

Harry froze as Louis slowly approached. His eyes were on Louis’ parched lips. Harry wanted to say something. Maybe refuse, stop what they were doing? But he couldn't say or do anything, because Louis’ soft lips rested on his and then everything was impossible. So he closed his eyes.

The kiss was slow, soft and not at all abrupt as they used to be. Louis held his face with his hands, directing that tender kiss with slow movements of his head from one side to the other, and then his hands slipped to his own pants and boxer shorts to pull them down with a single jerk.

His hands now rested on Harry’s waist, to begin to lower those tracksuit pants that the curly was wearing. Harry allowed himself to be done, unable to protest because this felt right? Maybe it wasn't, but it felt that way.

Louis’ hands slid to his thighs, stopping hard, but slowly lifting him up into the air. Harry wrapped his legs around his hip, while his hands wrapped around Louis’ neck. Their lips were kept pressed at all times because they were unable to separate.

The kiss was still fucking slow, soft, beautiful, and Harry didn't understand anything, he was lost, lost in that kiss, in those caresses that Louis was giving him.

His mind was screaming at him to run away, that this was wrong, that he was going to regret it, that it was making it worse, but his body ignored any of those warnings. It was his heart that was pounding, signaling him to continue.

And he let himself falling in love, right there.

His soft hands slide over his ass as he gently prepared him. At first it was easy, because Louis always changed the way of preparing him without it being a hassle. Still he had in the air, he settled so slowly in it, that the curly was about to start asking him to accelerate the pace, but then he recorded that this time it had to be different, it would be him, and he would not give directions to Louis of what to do and how. He would let himself go and let Louis do what he wanted and the way he needed.

Louis entered him, pushing slowly. For Harry it was a tense sensation, it wasn't really painful, but just strange, a weight he was used to feeling full every time he had Louis inside him. It was different, that was the exact word.

Louis was holding him in the air. He went in and out of it repeatedly in short movements, banging against his skin, walking toward the bed. Unable to contain it, Harry let out a small moan of pleasure-pain as Louis touched his spot just as he leaned him against the mattress and pushed so hard inside of him.

“I love you, Harry”

His head right now was a mess of thoughts. It was confusion, it was a desire to run away, or to answer I love you, too but he didn't want to screw up, he didn't want to say it without accommodating his ideas first. However, he liked hearing that sound that came from Louis’ lips.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt a bit, because Louis was being hard and deep against him. It was a bit contradictory, perhaps, because Louis wasn't being even a bit of how tough a character was. Then he recorded that they were being themselves and realized that he also liked it in this "normal" way: not too hard, not so soft, normal. Little by little he began to get used to the rhythm and it was no longer pain, it was just incredible.

Louis held his hands to the sides of his head as he realized he was touching himself. Harry wanted to laugh and make the comment that Louis had a "Daddy" very much incorporated in him, since that was one of his typical actions, that of not letting him touch himself, but he did not say anything, he kept the comment and kissed him.

Louis leaned close to his forehead leaning against Harry’s, staring him in the eyes in fury. “Were you ever mine?”

And again, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it, pressing his lips together tightly. He wanted to say so many things: I love you, I'm confused, I think I like you, I don't know what to do, I need to think about it, I love you, shit, I love you , but he didn't say anything. Silence again, and that was what Louis expected anyway, so this time he wasn’t disappointed.

He continued to ram him hard, and deep, leaving kisses on that mouth that did not belong to him, but Louis would realize that, at least as long as this was done.

Louis was being so possessively hard, Harry was about to cum just by hearing him gasp in his ear with every pumping. He bit his shoulder to avoid moaning loudly, remembering that they were in Louis’ house and his family was sleeping.

Harry felt each kiss different, and when Louis broke the one of the moment, he brought his face close with one hand on the nape of his neck, to attract him again. Something inside him was crying out, he couldn't help himself, so he leaned his forehead against Louis’, staring him in the eye. He licked his lips, savoring each kiss they kissed and each unique touch, as usual. I love you , he thinks, but says nothing.

Louis groaned, because it felt so good to be inside Harry, to feel their bodies collide and sweat together. Maybe they didn't share the same feelings, but Louis definitely felt close to Harry right now like never before.

"You-are you okay?" Louis asked in a moan, pushing at a steady rate, dragging every movement of his hips as long as possible, and deeper. Sometimes he went so fast that Harry felt like he could pass out of pleasure.

"Yes, Lou... this is- you are," he gasped, "So fucking good."

Louis smiled wearily. "I have to come, Hazz” He murmured. “I need”

“No, no, no.” Harry’s hands gripped the sheets on the bed, but as soon as he heard that, they slid down to his back, almost scratching, clinging to him, as if clinging to life itself. "Not yet, please," he pleaded.

Louis swallowed hard and nodded, sighing heavily. He had to focus on lasting a little longer, just because his Hazza asked him to. "Okay, love. I'll continue if that's what you want,” he whispered into his mouth, stroking his hair back.

Harry smiled nodding, his cheeks flushed by then. It was hot in that room and apparently the fire had not stopped yet. “ I want you to continue." His eyes sparkled differently this time.

Louis smiled, nodding, and rejoined his lips. He kissed him hungrily, feeling Harry’s warmth, flowing through him, his tongue and his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for an eternal moment, and then their lips melted into a fleeting kiss that Louis broke to follow the path to his neck. He sucked on the skin there, deliberately leaving his marks along the way, and in every space.

At every kiss he left on his skin, Harry felt chills all over his body. Louis loved seeing his face as he thrust deep inside of him, because Harry was beautiful moaning. He would have loved so much to be able to call him his, but Louis didn't want to think about it, it wasn't worth it now. He only dedicated himself to enjoying this moment because he knew it.

With each lunge that rose in pitch, Harry wanted to moan louder and louder, and that's why he bit his shoulder, or the sheets on the pillow. Louis was too excited to see Harry like that, he loved driving him into ecstasy, he loved making him rave to orgasm and he loved Harry. He loved him so much.

He stopped his thrusts to get closer and gently kiss his Harry's lips. And again it began to move, but this time slowly. Harry’s member throbbed loudly, asking for some attention, then he began to touch himself coordinating with the thrusts. At other times they would have practiced various positions, but not this time, because it was special, he felt it.

Louis was too tired by then, dropping beads of sweat on Harry’s body, which was also completely sweaty. He thought it was time, and that's why he pushed a few more times hard reaching the point where Harry had one last orgasm and came over his own body. At that very moment, Louis felt a tickle in his belly, ending inside Harry. He gave a final thrust with force, and without leaving him, approached his face to look him in the eye and give him a sweet kiss.

When he was finally able to regulate his breathing, Louis smiled. He was happy. He leaned to the side of the bed and pulled Harry to his chest in a hug. He sighed heavily, but relieved. “Thanks, Harry”

Harry raised his face, frowning, confused. “Thanks for what, Louis?"

“Because of this, Hazz... you fulfilled my wish."

Harry sat on the bed, denying, but still staring into his eyes. "And what was your wish?"

”Having a beautiful last time”


	16. Chapter 16

Louis approached smiling and hugged him tightly. Harry had not yet processed too many words, and that was why he halfheartedly reciprocated. _Last time?_

“Wait, Lou” he wanted to break the hug, but Louis drew him back.

“No, Harry, no, no. No need to say anything else, really. I'm fine, seriously, don't worry.”

“No, Louis, but ...“

"Harry ... don't say anything."

Harry kept silent about what he was thinking about all that time they made love, because they both made love, and he didn't know it was going to be the last time, not until now.

He hated himself for being a coward who didn't even face his own feelings. Then he took courage. “Louis, I need to tell-I need that -"

“Harry, don't screw up again, okay?”

Harry closed his mouth, pressing his lips tightly. And yes, Louis was probably right, as always, because he was the mind, the one who thought of the two of them. If he say something it was to shit everything, because he was an expert in that, for something with Liam they were like soul mates, the two are equally stupid who did not know how to value what they had until they lost it.

At that moment he realised that he lost Louis, he lost him as a friend two years ago and now he lost him like everything and forever.

He jerks out of bed in a sudden movement, lifting his clothes off the floor to put them on quickly. Louis almost asked him to stay, but then he recorded that Liam was at home, and even if he wasn't, it would be worse if they slept together.

This was the last time, the last of all because they couldn't be friends again, or whatever they were. It was a farewell.

Harry was finishing putting on the slippers, and stood up to leave the room without even turning to see him. Louis jumped out of bed and ran to hug him from behind.

He wanted to cry, shit, he wanted to cry so much, but he wasn't going to do it in front of him. He turned around and hugged him tight, almost digging his nails into his back. His nose was pressed to Louis’ neck, smelling his scent, their sweat. His favourite scent in the world.

They broke the hug slowly, and Harry approached, surprising him with a soft and fleeting kiss on the lips. It was so short that Louis didn't even have a chance to reciprocate.

Harry left.

Louis lay back on his bed, and there he cried a little when he remembered. Harry was being a coward right now, was acting the same way he acted the next morning when they had their first time.

_[...]_

_When he opened his eyes the next morning the first thing he realised was the fact that he was alone in Harry’s bed. For a moment he was confused, because he couldn't remember why he was there. He didn't know if it was true or not, he thought he had dreamed it, until the memories began to come back to his mind. Intermittent images running through his thoughts like a movie from his first time. Their bodies colliding and then he remembered falling asleep next to him._

_He shook his head a little, sat on the bed, leaning on the back. He was naked under Harry’s duvet after having sex with him all night. He couldn't call it making love, he scolded himself, although that had been it for him._

_It was fucking beautiful, now that he remembered, he was bottom once, and that's why he felt a bit of discomfort and burning, but he smiled remembering that Harry must have hurt more, because Louis was top many times at night. He had always imagined the after his first time, and it was supposed to be perfect._

_Instead he had fallen asleep hugging Harry and woke up alone. That was unfortunate. No, it wasn't really unfortunate, he didn't regret it in the least, in fact, what they did had been perfect, but now he felt just ... strange._

_He got up from Harry’s bed and made his bed as tidy as possible. He was completely naked, and he couldn't find his boxer shorts. Without thinking about what he was doing, he walked to the dresser and pulled out a Spider-Man boxer. He put it on and at that moment Harry entered the room, completely naked too, and eating cereal from the box._

_“That’s mine?” He pointed to the boxer shorts Louis was wearing._

_Louis shrugged shyly. He wanted to run away, he didn't know how to act with Harry from now on. Still without saying anything, he just nodded and crossed the room while putting his pants and sneakers on the way._

_He was escaping, he was escaping because he was afraid that he would not be able to look Harry in the eye without being able to confess that he was deeply in love with him._

_[...]_  
•  
•

“So ... it’s over?" Liam asked when he saw him arrive. He had woken up and couldn't find him. He assumed he had gone to see Louis.

"Yes," Harry replied, still not looking up.

They were both lying down now, even though it was almost noon. Liam in Harry’s bed, and Harry on a mattress on the floor.

"And how do you feel about it?"

Harry said nothing, kept quiet, hiding his feelings because he was good at it, being a coward and not facing what was happening to him. Liam understood anyway, because he knew him, and knew what he was feeling.

•  
•

•  
•

That weekend was not a good thing for both of them, and it didn't improve as the week went on. Liam and Harry were late for sports class, even though they had decided not to go at first.

As expected, Louis, Niall and Zayn were together. They began to jog and they kept clear enough of that trio. They handled to ignore the situation well, until the teacher decided to separate into groups of three to do some exercises.

“Payne! You will go with ... well, I'll do you a favor, with Malik and ... Elgort.”

Logically, the teacher had no idea that they were no longer together, and that is why he grouped them in that way. Liam wanted to smile, but concealed it quite well. He was happy to have to interact with Zayn, although he had to share it with the idiot of his nerdy science buddy, who was a year younger, but too smart to be transferred to the next level in some subjects.

"Tomlinson, Styles, and Horan," the professor announced.

The slogan was basic, two had to do certain resistance and speed exercises, abdominals, etc. and the other controlled time, they had to rotate between them. Niall was in the middle of Louis and Harry, noticing the obvious discomfort, but having a little fun because he knew everything that had happened, Zayn and Louis were in charge of keeping him informed of the situation.

The problem was when Liam had to control Zayn and Ansel. From the first moment, his attention was drawn to the muttering under his breath and the sudden trust between the two was strange. He was supposed to mark the time when they both ran away, going through a few obstacles until they started the lap again, but ... all he did was fold his arms, frowning and keeping his eyes on them.

Zayn and that nerd were flirting. There was no question for Liam, because he knew Zayn too well to notice certain gestures he made when he was told a compliment or when he was blushing. Ansel spoke to him from time to time and Zayn only smiled.

When they finished their exercises and went to Liam, to report the chronometer data, the only thing the brown-haired man did was to prop the clock tightly on Ansel's chest while glaring at Zayn.

He ran to where Louis and Harry were, and once he reached them, he spoke to the one who was supposed to be his friend. “That nerd was Zayn’s date, Tommo?” Louis didn't say anything, just looked down, and when Liam saw that he wasn't going to answer, he addressed the blonde this time. "Is it him or not?"

Niall began to stutter while answering. "Em- Li. Liam, I-no ... I don't know if I should be the one-"

“Shut up, Horan, and you, Tomlinson ..." He glared at Louis. "I thought you were my friend, and the fact you were in whatever that fucking meeting with Zayn and someone else was, you made it very clear to me. Don't ever speak to me again, don't even look at me. Traitor.”

Liam left the class, and Harry followed him.

“Payne, Styles! The hour is not over yet,” the professor shouted, but both ignored him.

"Payno, hey, Liam." Harry tried to walk fast to keep up with Liam, but his friend didn't slow down. He was running, running away. He came to him, and turned him abruptly. Harry found Liam’s face soaked with tears. "Oh Li no, no. Do you want me to hit him? That nerd guy? I can hit him!”

Liam wiped away his tears, lifting his shirt. "I can hit him, but Zayn is going to hate me worse. I can disfigure him, make him uglier than it is! It's ugly! It is, isn't it? No... I don't understand what he saw in him. Did you see how beautiful Zayn is? It Did you see his eyes, his smile. Ansel cannot. It's ugly! It's ugly to him, no, I don't want to.”

Harry hid a smile pressing his lips. He wanted to laugh at how tender Liam was when he was jealous, saying that Zayn’s new date is ugly. He felt terrible at the moment for not having accepted Zayn. Liam smiled when he was with him, and he was genuinely happy. Now his eyes radiate sadness, there was nothing more than that.

He kissed his forehead and patted him back in a hug. "Let's get down to business and conquer Zayn again! Do you want that, Liam? I will help you, I promise!”

Liam denied, as he kept walking towards the exit and once he got to his car he turned around. “Zayn doesn't want to come back to me, and he's evidently already found my replacement. That nerd is a good boy, he's smart, he does community activities, he has the best grades and ... he's more handsome than me.” Liam said that last in a low voice.

“That’s bullshit! And what does it matter if he have better grades? Zayn loves you.”

"I am a mess, Harry, I became what I was again. I smoke, I drink, I take drugs, I'm shit, I cheated on him. If I hurt the person I love the most in life, then what remains? I ... don't deserve him. I don't deserve Zayn, he deserves someone better, someone like the perfect nerd that Ansel is.”

•  
•

Louis felt terrible at what Liam said. He wanted to cry, because now he really lost them forever. He no longer had either Harry or Liam for comfort, he was friendless. Well, there was Niall and Zayn, but it wasn't the same.

He kept blinking his eyes, watching as Harry walked away, turning several times in his direction. He was exhausted but could not fall again because he was aware that Harry was not on the same page.

He smiled to himself, couldn't help feeling something happy? because they had at least one goodbye, and it was beautiful.

He hated having to go out with each girl who crossed him for so long just to appear, so that Harry slept with the friend and that the two came out ahead of the situation. He wasn't gaining anything from that, he just suppressed his feelings. That was no longer going to be the case, now he was seeing Mia and she really liked him. Next weekend he was going to introduce her to his parents, because he wanted her to be his girlfriend soon.

.  
.  
.

Liam came home and under the shower, he cried. Images of Zayn kissing another guy came to his mind like damn video clips. He remembering that first date he had with him, where everything went so, so badly that Liam still did not understand how it was that Zayn agreed to be his boyfriend after that.

_[...]_

_The week had passed very slowly for him. He was eager to finally have that date with Zayn, the one he begged to have for so long and wished with all his might that everything go as he had planned._

_It was Friday afternoon, he got out of the shower and dressed in the new clothes he bought for the occasion. He bathed in perfume and went out in his car in search of that boy who stole all his sighs. It was practically the first time he did this, because he never had a real date, he never had a girlfriend, the girls he slept with were just that, one more dust._

_He arrived at Zayn’s house at eight o'clock, super punctual. Zayn’s mother opened the door, to make sure who was that boy with whom his 15-year-old son was going to have his first date. She smiled when he saw that it was very cute, as his son described it. Zayn wasn't ready yet, that's why it took him a few minutes to get down from his room._

_“Tell me, Liam. What time do you plan to bring Zayn? It is the first time he have a date, I need to know if I can trust you. You are older than him.”_

_"Oh ma'am, don't worry. I will take him to the movies, then to dinner, and I will bring him home immediately, you can trust me. I will take care of Zayn.”_

_“I know your mother from the gym, she is very nice. Okay, I will trust you, don't let me down young man”_

_Zayn went down the stairs and Liam could have sworn he stopped breathing at the moment he saw him. Zayn was always beautiful, but arranged for a date, it was a thousand times, what a thousand times! A million times more beautiful!_

_They got into the car, and quietly drove for a few minutes. Liam was nervous, he didn't say anything, he just breathed hard and Zayn got a little uncomfortable, so he wanted to break the ice._

_"Where we will go? You haven’t told me.”_

_Liam settled into the car nervously and turned to see him. Zayn’s cheeks were extremely red. His eyes focused on the boy's lips. Those were ajar, and parched from others. He unconsciously licked his upper lip. He looked back at the front for a second and back to him._

_“What?”_

_“I said: where we will go, because you have not told me. Is that smoke?“ Zayn said, pointing to the hood of the car._

_The engine was turned off in the middle of the street when he said that. Liam got out of the car taking both hands to his head, Zayn got out seconds later, when Liam opened the hood of the car to verify what was wrong. It was the same as always, the car turned off but after a couple of hours it started again without problems._

_The older one closed the hood of the car in fury, cursing countless things. Zayn took a few steps back instantly, because he was afraid. He regretted so much that he had accepted that date, since he had been warned that Liam was like that._

_< “Liam is too aggressive, he hits everyone, you should not trust him. He sleeps with everyone and then leaves them crying. He promises you love to take you to bed. He is violent, he is a bad person, be careful" >_

_That was some of the warnings he received from his classmate Claire when he confessed to her that he had met Liam Payne and that he liked him._

_Liam watched him walk away, and noticed a disappointed face on Zayn as he looked at him. He approached him slowly._

_“Zayn, I’m so sorry, I got nervous. Can we take a taxi? We will lose the movie, shall we?”_

_His soft tone of voice reassured Zayn. How could someone with that beautiful little voice be all those horrible things? Surely they talked about him that way because they didn't know him._

_"Yes, Li, come on."_

_Liam smiled and timidly extended his hand. Zayn felt himself blush and extended his as well. It was a magical moment when both hands intertwined for the first time, because they fit together perfectly as if they were made for each other._

_They walked to a corner to wait for a taxi, and when they got to the cinema, Liam made a move to take the wallet out of his pants pocket, but instantly noticed that he wasn't bringing it, he forgot it in the car. It was too late to look for it again, because they would lose the movie, but when he wanted to realise, the tickets were also in his wallet. Zayn noticed Liam’s pale face when the taxi driver demanded his money._

_"Li... you have to pay the drive”_

_Liam shook his head, staring at the ground, speaking in a low voice, out of shame. “Zaynie, Zayn, I forgot my wallet in the car, I have no money and neither do I have movie tickets. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I ruined everything, I'm a mess. This is the only chance to have a date with you and-“_

_Zayn pulled out his wallet to pay, Liam looked up in embarrassment and continued to stare at the ground. He wanted to die, and to be buried a thousand meters underground. Zayn got out of the car and he followed._

_“We can see a movie if you want, go to Bowling, or have dinner directly, I don't know. You tell me. What do you prefer, Li?”_

_Liam watched him for eternal moments, still unable to understand how it was that Zayn agreed to go out with him from the first place. Nervousness pushed him to open up and he needed to tell him everything he felt._

_“I insisted a long time with you because I really like you, well more than that, I feel that together we can dominate the world, although it sounds very self-centered on my part, but it is the truth. I fell in love with you the instant my eyes saw you, I know that we should know each other and in that way really check whether we fit together or not, but I feel–“_

_“Li”_

_“Zayn, do you really still want to do this? After I screwed up everything? I'm a mess, I don't do anything right. I have vices, my behavior is not the best, my grades are very low ...”_

_“Liam”_

_“... my car sucks, I don't have a penny right now and we missed a movie because of me. Surely you're doing this out of pity, because I begged you for a long time. That's why you accepted, right? Will you send me to hell after tonight? If so, I'd rather we do nothing, and I'm leaving right now, I don't want you to have me pi-“_

_Zayn rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Let's see, Liam” he paused when he noticed that he was watching him intently. "Yes, your car broke down, you didn't do it on purpose, it's not your fault. You forgot your wallet, and with it the tickets, you didn't do it on purpose either, but it's your fault for being clueless” Liam laughed. “If you do poorly in school and want to improve, I can help you, I have excellent grades. And about the vices, you say it for the cigarette, right?” Liam nodded, but his face assured that he spoke of something worse than that. Zayn understood that he didn't want to say it so bluntly, but he knew too. "I can help you leave those things if that's what you want. I- ... I like you, Liam, and I want this date as much as you do. Can we forget all this and try to have fun? If I will send you to hell or not, I'll decide after checking something.”_

_“Check what?”_

_"Whether we are worthy together or not"_

_Liam pressed his lips together, hiding a smile. He took Zayn’s hand and kissed it. “I am a disaster and you will know all my defects, but I swear to you that I will change for you. I will be what you expect, Zayn. I'll do things right, I swear.”_

_[...]_

He cried remembering in detail that night, it was as if it had been yesterday. Zayn helped him become a better person, because he was the best person in the world. He regretted not taking care of him as he deserved. He did not want to continue being that disaster that was before being with him. He was going to change, he was going to be what it was when he was with Zayn, even if he wasn't. He would do it for himself, because he loved that version of himself. He was going to change, yes. It would no longer be what they said it was before meeting Zayn. And to begin with that change, he had to end with Madison. She was an extra in his life, she was nothing and he wouldn't give her the space that was once Zayn’s, because nobody took his place. No one ever will either.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Saturday night and they had just arrived at the bar they always frequented. It was still early and once they were inside, they felt a little overwhelmed by the loud music. Neither of them was in good spirits and that's why they decided to go out.

Without saying anything, Harry immediately made his way to the bar because he really needed a drink. He had just finished his relationship with that university student. He did it after Liam finished with Maddison, since if he didn't do it before it was for the good excuse that the four of them would go out together, and he always had a good time, but only because he was with Liam.

While waiting for his drink, Harry saw something in the corner of his eye. His first instinct was to duck and hide when he saw Louis, as he was not ready to see him yet. He was still recovering from that farewell.

But then his heart plummeted, sank to the bottom of his stomach because Louis was not alone.

He was talking to Mia, her hand was on his leg and he was smiling. She stroked his short hair, and kept touching it. She was touching Louis, and Louis was his.

 _Daddy is yours, Princess_ , Louis always sighed that in his ear when they were in bed, he said that he loved him days ago, and now he was there, flirting with that ... and kissing her. _Oh, God, no, no._

Harry’s first impulse, if someone touched what was his, would be to go and claim their territory. But he remembered that he could not do that, because Louis was not his, so he had no choice but to start crying right there. But then he decided he was going to get drunk, he was good at it. Plus, Payno was supposed to be there to take care of him and ...

"I need a drink, as strong as it gets, now," Liam said, reaching his location at the bar.

“What's going on?”

"I just saw Zayn with Ansel. I need alcohol, much, much alcohol.”

 _Okay, well, as I was saying ..._ then they were both going to get drunk and nobody cares about anyone.

Harry had no right to be sad if he saw Louis with someone else, they had no exclusivity, he was just acting like a complete idiot, jealous, but he shouldn't be. All he had to do was show up in his room at dawn and claim his Daddy, because Daddy was his, and only his. Should he do that, right?

•  
•

"So you want us to go to a more ... private place?" Mia asked in a soft, sexy tone, moving closer to Louis, squeezing his thigh slightly.

Louis involuntarily lets out a sigh, "Mhm ...”

She was sexy, she liked him a lot, and seemed interested in taking it to another level. Of course he wanted to get intimate with her, but wasn't it very soon? She had just agreed to be his girlfriend, and today he introduced her to his parents, perhaps ... perhaps they should expect more, just out of respect, of course. He didn't want to admit that it was likely that he was having a hard time getting a boner, if not with Harry’s help.

Still, Louis shakes his head, his face blank. Mia frowns at being rejected, and removes her hand from Louis’ hair. She felt terrible, because she didn't use to be thrown that way, but she liked Louis very much, and for a long time. She thought he was going to want too.

“Sorry.” She tried to explain. "I thought you were going to want to."

"I really want to, Mia, but ...”

"Don't say anything," she denied and smiled. "Shall we dance, baby?" She stood up, extending her hands, inviting him to dance.

Louis smiled and nodded, standing up. _Mia is so cute_ he thinks. He was glad it was his girlfriend.

Harry watched the whole scene, sighing, white-backgrounding the rest of his drink, and slid out of the bar, onto the dance floor, taking Liam with him.

The night wore on and Harry felt miserable. He was drunk and holding onto Liam, who stood beside him like an idiot, and drunker than he. The only thing he could think of at all times was his stupid feelings for Louis.

Maybe he should go home with some girl. Actually, that had been the intention after seeing Louis with Mia, to show him that not only he could get someone to take to bed that night.

He will stay away from Louis, he wanted to try other things and forget about him as quickly as possible, at least just for tonight.

But how could he do that, if he just ended up with a sexy college girl just because the only thing he could think of was in Louis?

He wants to see Louis jealous again, he wanted Louis to claim him as his own and then have rough sex, like they used to do every time he saw him with someone else.

He talked to Liam all night about their situations, but in the state they were in, they got nowhere.

"It's pretty obvious there is something stronger between you than sex," Liam said sadly. "But I think you screwed it up too much, and Louis deserves to be happy too. I hate him because he's a traitor, but he deserves someone who really loves him. Do you really love him? Or do you just like when he’s fucking you hard and call you Princess?”

"Liam, you're not helping here."

"Well, ignore the last I’ve said. Do you love him or not?”

"And you, idiot? You didn't let me tell you the truth about Claire and now you're crying because Zayn has someone else. Sorry, mate, you are the least suited to speak.”

Liam frowned, but then shrugged, he was going to finish off with some of his sarcastic comments, but in the end, Harry was right. They were both a mess, now they were both drunk and would possibly muddle their situations even more. 

Harry motioned to him to go to the bathroom, and Liam nodded as he continued to dance to the music.

Once Harry stepped out of the bathroom, he managed to visualise Louis at the bar. He hurried and walked toward him, grabbing his arm to turn him around.

“Do you have fun? Will you fuck her hard too?”

“Harry... Wh-what?" Louis looked everywhere, trying to shut him up. “Are you drunk? Who are you with?”

“Answer me! Will you ask her to tell you Daddy, too? Will you call her Princess like you used to call me?” He said, approaching him, pressing their bodies together.

Louis widened his eyes, trying to push him away. He led him to a corner, where it was all dark. "What the fuck do you want, Harry? Does it bother you that I can't take you to my bed anymore? Is that?”

Harry said nothing, just went to his neck, to suck on it with his tongue, and leave some mark. Louis gave him space for a few seconds, while looking around, trying not to be discovered by anyone. He could feel his member extremely hard underneath his denim, because only Harry accomplished that so quickly on him. He pushed him roughly against the wall.

"Tell me something, Harry. Do you love me or do you just want me to take you to my bed tonight?”

Harry couldn't hear the first thing he said, because the music stunned him and Louis spoke too softly to hear it. He just heard "You want to go to bed." Then he answered that.

“Of course I want to go to bed with you, I've been wanting that all night."

Harry reached for his mouth to kiss him, but Louis released him laughing and denying. He moved closer to his ear, holding his jaw tightly with one hand.

He sucked on his ear and then whispered to him. “I'm already hard. Princess, thank you. Now I can go and fuck Mia without problems.”

Louis left leaving Harry confused, and hurt too.

Louis had just rejected him? Louis never rejected him.

Liam approached him when he managed to visualise him. “Bro ...“

“I'm not well” Harry affirms. “I’m not feeling okay and Louis just-“

“What happened?”

Harry denied, and waved, "It doesn't matter."

He really wished that Louis wanted to stay with him, that everything was solved and that they were back to what they were.

The night was a fiasco for both of them, and they decided to end it at that time.

They walked toward the exit, but in one of the hallways, Liam could see Zayn with Ansel on a column. They weren't kissing, but the older one had one of his hands resting on the wall and with the other he was touching his face.

Liam wanted to vomit the instant his eyes saw the perfect gentleman touching his baby's waist, almost reaching out to kiss him. Only he could touch him like that, only his lips could kiss him.

Harry wanted to stop him when he saw that Liam made a gesture to go towards them, but there was no case, because Liam always do what he want.

He made his way, walking at a very fast speed so it looked like he was trying to mark territory with his own, because Zayn was his.

Before he knew it, his body swayed forward and hit the boy in the face with such shocking force, he didn't even feel any pain in his knuckles, though he was sure he would later.

"Liam! What’s wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!” Zayn yelled as he reached down to lift Ansel off the ground.

“He was touching you! I'm not going to let him touch you, or kiss you, baby! You are mine!” Liam said as he approached Zayn’s face.

For an instant his sight blurred. His baby's face was not the same as always, his eyes conveyed rage, and it wasn't until the hot blood started running down his nose that he realised that Zayn hit him.

"Stay away, Liam! I am not your property! Leave me alone!”

The perfect gentleman suddenly stood up, with a hand to his mouth, wiping the blood from his corner. He didn't say anything, just took Zayn by the arm to walk the other way.

Liam stood silently and branded until Harry approached, leading him by the arm out of the place. Harry drove Liam’s car, because the older one was not fit to drive. Despite the fact that both had drunk too much, the bad time they spent in there made lucidity appear.

"Zayn hit me," he said, once they were at his front door.

"I know. I saw everything.”

"I can't believe it ... he ... he's not violent. He-he hit me and everything for defending Ansel.“

”I think that more than defending him, he did it out of his own anger at everything. He is hurt, resentful, I don't know.”

"I just-I just wanted ... Zayn is mine, he's my baby," he said, beginning to sob. "Zayn didn't - he never would have hit me. I don't ... I don't understand.”

Harry reached out to hug him for a moment when Liam started to cry. "Go, Li, go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll bring you the car, rest.“ He patted his back and broke the hug.

Liam nodded as he wiped away the tears. He got out of the car and walked home. Harry waited for him to enter and then drove to his.

The ride home was quite short. He entered his room in silence, undressing as his gaze did not stray from the window, where he could perfectly see Louis’ room. He felt a terrible headache right now, and thought it would be nice to take a hot shower before bed. He left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and took one last look at his neighbor's window. He didn't want to spy, but he couldn't help it, he needed to know whether or not Louis was with Mia in his room ... in his bed.

He couldn't see anything because the curtains were dark. Of course he wasn’t going to stay with the doubt, and that is why he got dressed as fast as he could and left his house urgently, since it was soon to dawn and he did not want to be discovered. 

Again he used that key that Louis hid in a pot and entered through the garden door. He went up the stairs as quietly as possible.

Now he was standing in front of Louis’ bedroom door. He swallowed hard and leaned out to look through the lock. It wasn't necessary to hear the moans, but he saw the silhouette of Louis pushing hard inside Mia, almost as hard as he pushed inside him.

He snorted as he stood up straight. He turned to go down the stairs, but saw Louis’ mother come out of her room.

“Harry, love, I didn't know you stayed here.”

"Jay-I ... no."

Louis stopped ramming Mia when he heard the whispers in the hallway.

“What's going on? Why did you stop?” Mia asked in a whisper. They were getting along pretty well about not being noisy.

"Shh ... My mother is talking. Wait”

Louis stood up, and Mia covered herself with the quilt. He approached the door and heard nothing but silence, then he opened it slowly and managed to see Harry go down the stairs. On instinct, the curly turned and they looked at each other for just a second. Louis broke the contact by closing the door.

Maybe he had no right to be angry, because what they had ended, and they were never in a relationship or anything, but still, he felt cheated.

Now all he thought about was that it was a stupid mistake to have slept with him from the first place. It was stupid, and he just realised that ... Now, now that Louis was finally able to move on with someone else.

He was ashamed of himself right now, of showing himself to be an easy whore every time he wanted to have sex. Shame of letting himself be called Princess, of humiliating himself, perhaps, of having been a damned weak person. He regretted having fallen in love with Louis.

Now it was too late at this point it didn't matter.

The next day, Harry arrived at Liam’s house with his car, as they had agreed. They spent the whole day talking, confessing a thousand things, and they agreed on something.

“I need you to help me forget Zayn. If you see that I try to talk to him or get close to him, hit me, I don't know, but stop me.”

"Okay, I need the same, I need to stop thinking about Louis. I need to get him out of my mind, don't let me do something stupid.”

•  
•  
•

Several weeks passed after that. Liam ignored seeing Zayn holding Ansel's hand at school, and Claire’s constant teasing about it.

"Idiot."

"I don't know why you're celebrating, Claire. Zayn isn't with you either."

"It doesn't matter, I always wanted to separate him from you, because I detest you."

"You don't fool me, sweetheart. You hate me because I rejected you”

“You would like…”

"I don't forget that you threw yourself at me as soon as I got here. I must be the only one who rejected you and also because I stayed with Zayn afterwards. Stop being obsessed with me, get lost”

•  
•

Saturday night.

Louis was walking towards the bar to buy a few drinks, and on the way, he saw Harry ‘straight’ Styles, sitting astride an ordinary boy that he had just met.

Harry was doing this in a fucking nightclub, in plain sight and Louis automatically felt angry. How was it possible that his eyes were seeing this? Harry with another man?

That stranger's hands were wandering over Harry’s body, and he seemed to be enjoying it, he was smiling and oh ... they were kissing.

Louis found himself frozen, tensing his muscles with surprising rage, and that was rare for him, because he did not usually get angry about many things, he was rather calm.

Then their gazes connected, and Louis believed that Harry was going to push the boy, get up and run to him to comfort him and say "sorry"; however, Harry did not. His eyes fall back to the boy he’s kissing and he smiled as he peeled off for a moment.

He knew Louis was looking at him, but he didn't seem to mind. Maybe Harry really didn't care, but Louis hesitated just in case, and went looking for his... _his Princess._

He approached them and pushed the boy away from Harry. The stranger didn't understand who that guy was and why he was hitting him and that's why he looked at Harry trying to tie the dots about it. Harry was a little happy about this, but he flinched when he became aware that Louis was on the ground, getting kicked in the ribs.

“What the hell is going on?”

It was Liam who appeared on the scene, which hero. His fist pushed against the face of the stranger who was hitting Louis, knocking him to the ground. Harry helped his ex-friend stand up.

“He started!” The stranger yelled, looking at Liam, and pointing at Louis. Then he looked at Harry with clear confusion on his face. The words were not necessary, because he understood perfectly that they were not going to continue what they were doing, so he lost himself in the crowd after murmuring a "Call me" to Harry.

Louis was breathing heavily. His eyes were wide, he was surprised, he couldn't even take in what he just did. Harry could easily tell that Louis was angry with him, but he couldn't understand why, when he had no right to be jealous. He had a girlfriend.

At that moment, Louis looked at his own tightly clenched fists, and his knuckles turning white. He looked at Harry and embarrassingly looked down at the ground.

He was really worried that Harry would call the boy, he didn't want him to. But then he saw Harry’s absolute fury looking at the boy who was leaving, and he realized that he had just done something he shouldn't have.

Liam looked like he was about to yell at them like a parent, scolding, but the hand waves Louis made slows him down.

"We don't need a speach, Liam." He says under his breath. “Harry, can we-"

"Go away, Louis." Liam insisted on his usual demanding tone.

Louis hesitated for a moment, debating with himself whether or not he should leave, so he just wiped the blood from his nose and walked over to Harry.

”We can talk? Outside, alone?”

Liam shot Harry a look, as if to say, "I thought we were talking about this." It was not difficult to guess why Louis simply attacked the boy Harry was kissing. Louis never got into fights, hated violence, and only boxed for a while as a hobby, for doing some sport.

"Come on, Harry," Liam ordered.

"No," Louis muttered. "I need us to talk, Harry."

"Bro," Liam demanded, again.

Louis glared at Liam this time. ”Are you his mother or what?"

Liam approached Louis instantly, also in fury, and spoke almost touching their faces. "No, I'm his friend, the only one he has and we're leaving. Now.”

Liam shook Louis with the shoulders, leaving the place and Harry followed him, as always, blind confidence.

.  
.

Louis stayed there for a little while, trying to find the coherence to what just happened. He had confused and messed up thoughts, he was trying to focus on one thing. He didn't want to make any mistakes, but he couldn't stop thinking that he saw Harry with someone else, with a man who wasn't him, and they were both supposed to always be straight.

It makes him angry that this happened, when he could never confess what he felt for fear of being rejected, for fear that Harry would not want to come out of the closet, and now he imagined the worst:

_Maybe Harry never liked him too much and was ashamed to be seen holding hands with him. Maybe he was not handsome enough, maybe he wasn't worthy._

Suddenly he sighed, because he was again confessing -internally- his love for Harry and that was wrong, he should stop thinking about him, he should stop feeling jealousy and rage at seeing him with another, because he had a girlfriend. Mia was a great girl, she was the only one who took an interest in him, and the only one who showed him a bit of love, Harry did not. Not even once.

"I need another drink." Louis said when he walked over to where his friends and girlfriend were.

The night was not yet over, and it seemed that alcohol was going to be the main protagonist.

•  
•

Harry was lying in his bed, still unable to sleep when he heard a car park. Mis left Louis at his house that morning. He was so drunk that he could barely walk towards the entrance.

He watched the whole situation from his window, was she going to leave him like that? Harry saw that Mia didn't get out of the car, she just watched Louis get in and then left. What if he broke something or couldn't climb the stairs without help? He always helped him if Louis was drunk.

Harry left his house immediately to help Louis. Despite the fact that they were not speaking to each other and that Liam was too controlled for him not to approach him, he could not let this situation pass. Louis needed his help.

He entered the house behind him, because Louis left the front door open. He was found climbing the stairs slowly, step by step, carefully, but being damn noisy.

“Hazzieee”

Harry wrapped Louis’ arm around his neck, and gripped his waist tightly to help him up. He didn't look up at any moment, but he could feel Louis’ weight fall on his body. He feigned disinterest, but it was inevitable that he didn't realise Louis was getting closer and closer, putting his lips dangerously close to his. He hated the frustration he was feeling at being unable to do anything about it.

”Hazzieee, I'm hot” Louis whispered hoarsely.

”OK. Yes, but also very drunk” Harry muttered, but his act of staying aloof didn't work when he received a surprised kiss in his distraction.

Louis chuckled softly. His hand began to crawl through Harry’s body and from the already bulging area of his crotch through jogging. He squeezed gently.

Now they were at the door of Louis’ room, Harry opened it and made an addition to leave, but logically, Louis took him tightly by the waist, pulling him back so he could support his member on his lower back, and closed the door.

"Hazz... I miss you," he whispered in his ear.

Harry swallowed hard and rubbed at the tear ducts with his fingertips. This was fucking difficult for him and he was trying to stay as sane as possible because he knew he shouldn't, he knew Liam was going to kill him if he found out about this, and ... ugh, it was difficult because Louis was always his weakness.

He inhaled heavily as Louis continued to wander his hands all over his body. He watched Louis’ fingers move, trying to pull his pants down as he kissed his neck and breathed heavily into his ear. He plans to end this, before he got hurt, because he was going to get hurt, maybe Louis too and he really didn't want that.

"Please," Louis whispered as he bit his lobe, then kissed his cheek. Seeing that he had no reaction in him, he decided to say what he knew Harry liked to hear, and how he liked being called only by him. ”I know you want to. I can feel that you want, Princess.”

Harry loves that Louis calls him Princess.

"Lou...” he gasped weakly, as his penis was exposed now and Louis’ hand was gently working around him.

It wasn't something new that Harry was the submissive, and that it was always the one that was making Louis happy. He was the one who always jerked off and gave the blowjobs, but now he had Louis on his knees, sucking him off and he couldn't think straight.

He was warning himself that he was shitting everything he accomplished this time by ignoring him, but he was really enjoying himself and he wanted this, he couldn't deny Louis.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll let you go, beautiful." Louis murmured in a smile, certain that Harry wanted this as much as he did.

He stood up unexpectedly, and brought one of Harry’s hands to his crotch, to press his bulging member onto the jean. "See how hard you make me? This is for you, Princess. Only you.“

"Lou-Louis” He gasped, as he could feel Louis’ hardening on his hand. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"Tell me you don't want it inside you." Louis repeated as he tightened his hand on his member, seeking his gaze. He managed to find his, and noticed an even wider smile on Harry.

Part of Harry wanted to say no, stop this madness before their relationship turned into something toxic. They won't be able to just go to sleep after this and wake up tomorrow pretending it didn't happen. But, the other part of him, a bigger part, is saying yes, because he was so desperate for Daddy, for Louis, for him and ... shit, it was difficult.

"Yes, I want it," Harry said, as he leaned toward him to kiss his mouth.

They kissed hard for a moment and Louis broke the kiss. “You want me? You want this?” He asked, taking Harry’s hand back to his member.

"I want everything, Louis, him," he pressed his member. "And I want you too."

Louis groaned in response. "Ugh ... I'm going to fuck you so so hard, baby." He murmured as he began to unbutton his jean, attacking his mouth again. The kiss was dirty and uncoordinated. "Hard as I know you like it, Princess."

Moving faster than the speed of light, Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged him desperately to the bed. He pushed it down onto the mattress and their clothes flew off in no time.

"Maybe I should punish you for what you did tonight” Louis thought it was only fair. His hand glided smoothly over the bare skin of Harry’s ass. His tone was harsh, as harsh as his member.

"What have I done today?" Harry knew exactly what he meant, he was just provoking him.

"I think you know very well what you have done. And I also think you did it on purpose to make me mad.”

"Does Daddy not like to be angered?" Harry whispered in his ear, and in a tone almost frightened, feigned fear.

Louis turned him abruptly on the mattress, and lay on his back with all his weight. His member pointed at Harry’s entrance, and he moved, feigning penetrations. "No, Daddy doesn't like to get mad, and do you know what else Daddy hates, beautiful?"

Louis brought three of his fingers to his mouth. He sucked them and wet them for a moment, then dragged them towards the entrance of Harry, and began to prepare it. Harry was tight, and he settled in a better way to open his cheeks, making sure he was well ready to receive him.

"... Daddy hates, but hates being jealous too much."

"Were you jealous, Daddy? Jealous of what? Because someone else touch me?” Liam began to move his fingers strongly when listening to him. “Because someone else kiss me?” Daddy groaned and curled his fingers. "... Or because someone else wanted to fuck me?"

Louis had enough provocation. He was angry, jealous that someone else had touched, kissed, and tried to take their Princess to bed.

He leaned down, pressing his body against his. He held both of Harry’s hands roughly over his head, realizing that perhaps he will leave marks later.

He breathed heavily on his neck as he whispered to him. “I'm fucking desperate to take you. But you know what? I want to hear you beg for a good fuck, I want you to beg me to push hard inside you ...”

"Is that what you want, Daddy?"

"Yes, I want to, Harry. And do you know what else I want you to do?“

”What?”

"I want you to tell me that you love me, even if you don't feel it, I want you to pretend."

"Okay, I can do that, and I can also sound convincing."

"I want you to sound convincing, yes. I want to believe it. Can you do that?“

"Should I tell you: ’I love you, Daddy’? Because I can also say that I have always loved you only that it took me a while to realise it, or that I was very stupid to let you go knowing that you are the best thing that has happened to me in life. I don't know, Louis. Tell me which of all those things you want to hear while you push hard inside me. I will say whatever you want to hear.”

"Yes, it will work, tell me all that, yes. Beg me, ask me to do it, beautiful.”

Harry smirked and nodded. “Please!” He faked a groan this time. "Please let me feel you buried deep inside me. I am desperate for -“

He was pretending, but upon hearing it, Louis didn't need any more time. His hands grip Harry’s hips tightly, lifting and slapping against his. He entered it to the bottom.

”Loui-“

He did not have a chance to finish speaking. Louis pulled off his back, jerking out of him. Harry groaned loudly as he felt empty again. Louis turned him over, holding both hands to the sides of his head.

”What did you call me?” His limb was so hard and wet that it easily went inside him again.

"Sorry, Dad-Daddy," Harry groaned, feeling his own member slap against his stomach.

Louis came out again, licked Harry’s penis and buried it in his mouth for a few seconds. Then he walked away and rammed him again.

"Do that again, Daddy. It feels so good.“

Louis leaned in again to suck on his member, then began to jerk off, coordinating with his strong thrusts. "Do you like it, Princess?"

"Yes, like that, Daddy. That's how I like it.” Harry gasped into deep ecstasy. He missed Louis, he missed him inside him, he missed this. He was happy this way, he was happy when he had Louis so close.

Louis stopped jerking him off and leaned toward him. He held his hands on Harry’s shoulders to help with the momentum of the strong thrusts, he was touching the deepest part of him. Louis broke the kiss of the moment to demand what he wanted to hear.

"Tell me, love, tell me what I want to hear."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to find lucidity within his surge of pleasure to say what he really felt. “Lou?”

“What, baby?” He licked his neck from side to side. “Tell me.”

“I love you.”

"Do you love me, beautiful?"

“Yes I love you. I'm fucking in love with you.”

"Oh yes, beautiful? What else?” Louis moaned at what he heard, because he felt his prostate touch the tip of his member. “What else baby?”

"I love you, Daddy. I love to have you inside me, I love that you make me moan like anybody, I love being your whore, I love that you call me Princess.”

Louis moaned loudly and his thrusts increased with every thing he heard.

"I love that you are rough, that you mark my whole body, I love your prints on my skin. I love your scent ... your male scent. I love your cock, his size and his taste.”

"Ugh, Princess, you're going to make me finish if you keep going like this."

“I love you, I love your body, your face, your kisses.”

Louis leaned in to kiss him upon hearing that. The kiss was rough, full of passion. He rested his forehead against Harry’s and whispered into his mouth. “I love it, I love hearing you say those things, my love. Even though you are lying but it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. Go on, please”

Harry smiled and chastely kissed his lips. "I loved you every afternoon we played video games. Every night while reading comics together. When we were 8 and my ice cream fell on top of the swings. Remember? You gave me yours so that I would stop crying.”

Louis lessened the force of his thrusts, and stared at him with a frown.

"I loved you every morning when you came to wake me up to go to school, when you let me copy you on exams and the times you did my homework while I played with your-"

“Harry”

"I loved you that day we decided to commit this madness of having sex together to stop being virgins. We were idiots, we must admit, but-“

Louis stopped, releasing his hands.

"I had a hard time noticing, but I know now. I'm an idiot, but I love you, Louis”

Louis did not understand, could not assimilate what he had just heard, he just felt nauseous, he felt that everything around him was spinning and ugh, damn alcohol.

Harry smiled sheepishly, but stopped when he realized Louis’ face was serious, you could almost say angry.

At one point, Louis came out of him and sat on the edge of the bed, tossing his short hair and denying.

The effect of the alcohol gradually faded, and fury welled up in his pores. It was his fault, it was his fault for having been stupid to ask him to pretend love, because Harry was good at pretending, so good that he almost believed it.

It was a dirty move. Harry was teasing him along with the cute memories they had. He didn't really love him. Was their friendship always false too?

"Go away, Harry. Go, shit, go.”

Harry approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he kissed his shoulder and his back, slowly reaching his neck. Louis still denied that all that was true, it couldn't be true, right? Harry didn't love him, it was _she_ , it was SHE playing with his feelings.

Harry did not understand why he was being rejected by Louis when he had just confessed his love to him, knowing how difficult it was for him to express his feelings. How could it have been so stupid? How could he drop knowing the cost? He should have listened to Liam, he shouldn't have let this happen.

A part of him was wishing Louis would turn around and kiss him again, but the bigger part was telling him that this was the way to go, they were meant to be apart.

Louis was crying.

"Go away, you can't tell me all those things without feeling it, you're cruel. You are making fun of me, and my feelings for you all these years. Go away, Harry. Go away, please. Let me alone”

Harry didn't listen to Louis, just watched him babble things. He watched his mouth move, but in his mind he only heard the silence. He didn't want to hear it, anyway, he just understood that Louis was kicking him out of his room and he was picking up his clothes from the floor, while his tears fell down his face.

He felt an object. Louis looked for him, he was weak, they were having sex again and everything went to hell.

Louis’ words tore through him internally as if they were shards of glass thrown through the air; penetrating his skin, drawing blood, he felt pathetic. He was never one of those people who believed that someone could break his heart so easily; but nevertheless, Louis just did.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis didn't believe him this time, didn't believe him when he was being completely honest with what he was feeling. He was stupid, he could have followed Liam’s advice and walked away from him before this happened and kept them from breaking his heart, because that's what Louis did.

Now Harry was crying on the floor, in a corner of his room, and completely broken.

They were never a couple, they weren't together, so this was not specifically a "breakup", and that made him feel even more pathetic, because specifically that had happened. He just broke up with Louis.

When Liam found him, Harry was sitting on the bed in his room lost in his thought. The mayor frowned, moving toward him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smirked for a moment. Harry wrote him a message, summarizing what had happened and he now needed his company. Liam wanted to scold him, but he knew that it was not the right time for that, besides, he doesn’t blame him; He would have fallen for Zayn in his situation too, so he wasn't going to judge him for that.

"So ... Are we both more screwed up than ever, buddy?"

Harry laughed, and nodded. Yes, he need him right now to make him laugh a little. "So it seems, Payno."

“We're just as stupid, but ... at least we have each other. Get dressed, we'll go out.”

"It's Sunday afternoon, where will we go?"

“I don't know, somewhere. I don't want you to be locked up here. Let's go”

•

•

•

It was a short time since they were dating, only just days that Zayn agreed to be and their shows of affection do not pass more than kisses.

They went to dinner, to the cinema and now they were on a hill where you could appreciate a great view of the city. It was Saturday night, and the people in those cars were having sex under the moonlight.

Ansel has never been out of place until now, but his hands were wandering around Zayn’s body without permission and he was feeling awkward.

"Slowly," Zayn stopped him. “We can go slow."

"Sorry Zayn, I just ... I like you too much and ... I want you," he said, joining their mouths together abruptly.

Zayn was also turning on, of course, he wasn’t stone. He could not control his member and now he was hardening, however, he did not want to have sex with him yet.

"Wait, wait," Zayn broke away again, denying.

"Ugh, Zayn. What's going on? You always reject me! And I can see that you also want it. You are hard now!”

"Hey, take your hands off." Zayn pulled out Ansel's hand because he touched his member without permission.

“Shit. Why don't you want? You are not a virgin!”

“So? Do I have to do it as you like and when you feel like it?”

Ansel rolled his eyes and snorted, "Huh, I thought you were different."

Zayn crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. “I have the same opinion. Can you take me home?”

Ansel looked at him with a frown. “Already?”

“Yes, please. Take me home.”

The brown-haired man rolled his eyes, laughing, and turn on his car. The path to Zayn’s house was silent, and they didn't speak until Zayn was about to go out of the car.

"I'll call you later, baby," Ansel said.

They had a constant discussion about it. Zayn got chills every time he heard "baby" in Ansel's voice. Liam called him baby, and he just loved hearing that nickname in his voice.

"I already told you not to call me that, really. Find another nickname.”

Ansel rolled his eyes, huffing heavily. “Let's see, Zayn. I can't call you baby, you won't let me touch you, you don't want to have sex. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like that?”

"We are not kids, Zayn. You know very well what happens.”

"Is it because of sex? You can not wait? We haven't been together for a month!”

"It's going to be a month soon, Zayn. Don't make me loos-“

“What?”

“Nothing nothing. Sorry love. See you tomorrow? Do you want to go for ice cream?”

“I don’t know. Goodbye.” Zayn got out of the car after giving him a fleeting kiss on the lips.

Once he was in his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about what happened to Ansel. At first he was a perfect candidate and tonight he behaved like a complete moron. Now that he thought about it coldly, the last days he was very desperate to try to have sex, and soon it would be a month since they started dating.

He didn't want to, he really didn't want to think about Liam, but it was inevitable. Now that he remembers, he was the one who behaved that way. Zayn was the one desperately looking for Liam to have sex.

_[...]_

_"Uhm… baby, baby, wait." Liam moved Harry slowly. The youngest was on top of him and they were both lying on Liam’s bed._

_"Ugh, Liam. And now what?”_

_The older one laughed and tucked Zayn’s hair behind his ear. "Nothing baby, you are so beautiful."_

_"Uh-huh, yes. So beautiful that you don't even touch me. You do not want?”_

_Liam laughed and pointed to his bundle. “Do you think I don't want to? Look how I am, baby!”_

_“So? Why don't you want us to continue?”_

_"Of course I want to, love. But I think it has to be special. It will be your first time and I want it to be romantic. Not now that we're in my room with my whole family hanging around the hallways. We must wait ... besides, we haven't been dating for a month yet. I don't want you to think I want to take advantage of you, I said I want to do things right.”_

_"And what do you do when you're this hard after I leave?"_

_"I jerk off, Zayn."_

_They both laughed loudly. Zayn touched himself thinking of Liam a few days ago, but he hadn't confessed it to him. He did not masturbate because he was ashamed._

_"I want us to do that, then."_

_Liam smiled and pinched his cheek. "Does my baby want Daddy to teach him how to jerk off? Does the baby not know how to do it alone?” He joked, pouting._

_Zayn looked down and bit his lower lip. Liam frowned and raised his face with one hand on his chin. "Tell me you've jerked off at least once, Zayn”_

_Zayn pressed his lips together, forming a straight line. Liam couldn't believe it was true. “Zayn, you're a  
your age 15. At your age I-“_

_"Okay, okay, make fun of me." Zayn sat on the bed and crossed his arms._

_Liam bit his lip. Not only was Zayn a virgin, but he was pure in every way. He couldn't believe that he was eager to have sex now, practically served on a platter, when he dreamed for so long that he could be with him that way. Now with all the more reason was Liam going to take care of him and respect him._

_The first time it had to be perfect, but ... now he was going to give his baby a good first memory._

_He settled on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs around Zayn and hugging him from behind. He whispered in his ear._

_"I'd never make fun of you, baby. We may not be making love this afternoon. But you know what? Today I am going to give you something.”_

_Zayn tensed and shook his head, giving him more access for Liam to kiss him. "Wh-what will you do?"_

_Liam kissed his neck and licked it. Zayn began to moan with those simple kisses. He was so anxious, and desperate, that he could already feel his member getting wet in his boxer shorts._

_"I'm just going to kiss you here ... lick you here ... and touch you here," he said, kissing his cheek, licking his neck and touching his dick over the jean._

_"Oh ... Li... Li” Zayn looked down, watching Liam peel off one of the buttons on his jean._

_“What baby? You like that? Do you like me to touch you here?”_

_Zayn swallowed hard, could only moan, nodding._

_Once all the buttons were off, Liam released Zayn’s member unexpectedly, it was the first time he had touched it. He leaned forward to see it. “Hey, baby. Check it out! You hadn't told me you were well endowed.”_

_Zayn bit his lip, not taking his eyes off his crotch. This was a new sensation, and definitely nothing compared. Liam wrapped his hand around his member and Zayn gasped._

_He moved his hand slowly up and down as he kissed his neck. Zayn’s breathing was getting stronger and at times he thought he was short of breath._

_"You're so wet, baby. Do you like how I touch you?”_

_Zayn attended desperately, letting out muffled moans. He could already feel his muscles tightening, this was too exciting and he couldn't control it. He was going to come soon, and for the first time._

_Liam noted that Zayn began to gasp very constantly and tensed more and more. He knew those reactions too well. Zayn was about to come._

_“Stand up, baby”_

_"Uh-huh? Standing?” Zayn came out of that trance he was in. Liam stood him up and turned him over._

_Zayn couldn't think clearly because Liam plunged his member into his mouth without warning. It was the first time Liam had done this, because Zayn was the first and only man he ever liked, and it felt strange to do it, but ... he was enjoying it, moreover, he could feel his member harder than ever. He wanted to give Zayn his first blowjob._

_"Oh ... Li ... you ... your tongue is...”_

_Liam circled the tip of his tongue on Zayn’s glans and then sucked on it like it was a piece of candy. He walked away, looked at Zayn. The boy’s eyes were dark, and he bit his lip._

_Liam started to move his hand strongly and he could feel Zayn tighten his muscles. It was coming._

_"Yeah baby, come on, come for me."_

_Zayn groaned and came into Liam’s mouth. He was very loaded and the older one could not retain everything, that was why the hot liquid dripped from the corner of his lips. He didn't disgust doing that, he was so possessive with his baby that he wanted to own everything, even his first cum._

_[...]  
_

Liam never rushed him to have sex, on the contrary, it was Zayn who after that blowjob became addicted to receiving and doing them. Liam always took care of him and respected him. Ansel was not doing it.

Now all he thought about was that he agreed to be his boyfriend very soon, and only did it to make Louis jealous. He regretted hitting him so much, because after that, the older one didn't even look at him.

He always knew that Liam was very spiteful, and he hated that he was, but if he hit him it was because of the helplessness he felt. Why could Liam get someone so fast and he couldn't? It was not fair. Zayn wanted to rip Liam off his skin and only in one way was he going to do it: having sex with Ansel.

.

.

.

•

•

They were at school now, Harry sat in on classes he shared with Louis because he just didn't want to see him. Liam did the same with the sports class so as not to see Zayn, so he kept wandering around the establishment until it was time for the class to coincide with Harry.

Harry left one of his classrooms and got lost in the bathroom. Upon leaving, he was able to visualize Ansel talking to Claire, apparently, with too much confidence. He frowned at the situation that resulted because it was quite strange that Claire was talking just to Zayn’s boyfriend. She was obsessed with Zayn ... he doesn't understand.

He approached them hiding in a column to try to hear what the hell they were talking about.

Claire’s father was the director of one of the most prestigious law universities in the country. That was why they had a lot of money. Ansel was the best in his class, he was extremely intelligent, but in this university they did not simply accept excellent students. To enter there, they have to have contacts or to be influential people, and Ansel's family was not wealthy.

Claire’s knew that Ansel wanted to enter there, since he had applied for a scholarship, and she had the great idea of bribing him with it. She hated Liam and wanted to see him suffering, the only way was... well, Zayn. She convinced Ansel to carry out this plan because they would both win something. Ansel was gay and it wasn't going to be difficult to pretend to be the perfect boyfriend ... Who doesn't like sex? He liked Zayn, of course he was going to accept the deal.

Ansel was going to enter the best university, and Claire would see Liam suffering.

Louis heard clearly when Ansel told the blonde that he was disappointed that he was about to have sex with Zayn over the weekend, but that the younger boy had been offended that he touched him without his permission.

As soon as he saw Ansel and Claire walk away, he ran to find Liam to tell him everything. Harry wouldn't speak to Zayn because he knew the boy didn't have the best concept about him, and he wasn't wrong. Harry was a jerk to him at all times, and all because he was jealous of Liam. So he just couldn't be the one to tell him all those things because Zayn might not believe him.

Liam waited for Zayn to leave school so he could talk to him. He thought he would see him go out alone, but contrary to that, Zayn left the school with Ansel.

Harry could see how Liam’s chest swelled when he saw that image. He tried to stop him, but he knew perfectly well that Liam was going to hit Ansel sooner or later.

Without thinking twice; Liam walked towards them. He approached slowly from behind and suddenly gave a strong push. As Ansel turned, he received a painful blow to his face, making his nose bleed instantly.

Ansel frowned because he was definitely not expecting it. “What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?"

Zayn pushed Liam, but he glared at him too. "Don't go in there, Zayn. This is with him.”

Ansel wanted to hit him back, but Liam was extremely furious and started hitting him hard, until Ansel fell to the ground and was kicked in the stomach. Zayn was motionless, because he never saw Liam that way, he was someone else, he was enraged.

Then, again, he remembered the words Claire once said to him about Liam.

_Liam is too aggressive, he hits everyone, you shouldn't trust him. He sleeps with everyone and then leaves them crying. He promises you love to take you to bed. He's violent, he's a bad person, be careful_

Those words echoed again in his mind and he was blocked. There was a stir, and all the students formed a round around the three of them. Harry intervened before Liam killed the stupid Ansel. He didn't want to have to visit him behind bars if he really killed him.

As soon as Harry separated them, Liam spat out Ansel, spat out the blood from the corner of his lip (because he received two or three blows), and walked away from him.

Liam walked slowly to where Zayn was, and he stepped back, looking truly scared. Liam frowned. Was Zayn afraid of him? He was unable to harm him!

"Zaynie”

"Get away, Liam”

“Baby, I had to. That idiot wanted to touch you without permission, I can't allow-“

Harry stepped between the two of them and received Zayn's blow. He staggered about to fall to the ground. Liam didn't have time to stop him, but he turned to see Harry who was holding up his thumb, letting Liam know he was fine, and to continue talking to zayn.

Zayn was crying.

"Stop messing with my life, Liam. Both of you, stop! You caused all this, and now it's late.”

”Zayn, he's using you, he's using you for sex, baby."

"No, what happens is that you cannot accept that I went ahead. Get over it, Liam, get over it! It is not up to you if I have sex with him or not or with whomever I please. Leave me alone!”

“But baby...”

“He touched your ego, Payno, didn't he? Can't you accept that I like someone other than you? Don't you want me to be touched by someone other than you?” Zayn stepped up to his ear and whispered to him just for him to hear. "Don't you want me to suck someone else's dick? or have sex with someone other than you?”

Liam was frantically denying because the boy was teasing him and the images Zayn had just mentioned popped into his mind, and no! Of course he doesn't want Zayn to like another, or to be touched by another, much less have sex with another guy. Zayn was his, and he promised him, he promised that he would be the only one in his life.

"Don't do it, Zaynie," Liam snapped, heard himself sound broken, and his tears began to stream down his face. "Please, baby, don't do it. You promised me, you promised me that I would be the only one.”

Zayn smiled. "Just as you promised you would never hurt me, Liam."

He turned around and walked towards Ansel. He’s boyfriend was waiting for him to get into the car, Zayn went home with him.

The moment he entered Ansel's house, he tried to heal those wounds that his boyfriend had because of his ex.

"Sorry ... I don't know what to tell you."

“Do not say sorry. It's not your fault that Liam is a jerk. I don't understand. What did you see him? He’s in drugs”

"Hey, don't say that about him. He changed, no longer does.”

Ansel laughed and denied. "It's so obvious you still love him Zayn. What are you doing with me then?”

Zayn couldn't lie, he just lowered his gaze, biting his lip. Ansel raised his face with a hand on his chin. “Still want...?”

_He's using you, baby_

_Don't do it, Zaynie_

_Please baby. You promised me_

Zayn nodded weakly and that was all Ansel needed to move forward. He leaned down and kissed Zayn fervently. The younger did not correspond to the same rhythm, but he did, he corresponded to the kiss little by little and then ... it happened. He had sex with Ansel.

Ansel took him home after that, they said goodbye with a kiss, and Zayn entered his house.

The instant he did, he ran up the stairs, hurrying up to his room. He took off his clothes immediately and when he was completely naked he entered the shower. The water was freezing, but Zayn felt dirty and he needed to tear all that trace of Ansel from his skin.

He repented, he repented so much and his tears did not stop falling. Even though Liam did not deserve that he keep that promise, he felt that he cheated on him. He cheated on Liam, he broke his promise.

_[...]_

_They just turned 6 months together and Liam wanted to surprise Zayn with a nice weekend. He took him to the cinema in the afternoon, then to dinner, and then he took him to a beautiful place._

_Zayn believed that he would take him home, as always; but contrary to that, while in the car, Liam braked in a corner and took out a scarf that he had hidden in the car to cover his eyes._

_"What are you doing, Li?"_

_"I cover your eyes so you don't see the surprise I have for you, baby."_

_"Still more surprises?"_

_Liam got out of the car and checked into that luxurious hotel where he asked for the best suite (spending all his savings on it). Then he got out of the car and helped Zayn into the room they were given._

_Once they were at the door, Liam removed the scarf that covered his boyfriend's eyes._

_"Li? Where we are?”_

_"Open your eyes, baby."_

_They weren't going to wait too long, soon Liam’s lips settled on Zayn’s and passion did the rest. They had seen each other naked several times, but this moment was special, it was different this time, since they would make love._

_The kisses went from tender and sweet, to being fiery and without coordination. They lay on the bed, without saying a word, and with both bodies naked. Liam settled gently on top of him, beginning to leave traces of kisses on every part of Zayn’s body. Those kisses were tender, full of love, they were not misplaced. Zayn began to gasp at the touch of his crotches and his eyes screamed for Liam to start at once, then landed on the older boy and without permission, kissed his neck, slowly descending to his chest, stomach and ending at his crotch._

_He'd done it a thousand times before, because that's what satisfied each other, and Liam loved that Zayn did it, because only he did it the way that warmed him the most. Zayn repeatedly put his boyfriend's member in and out of his mouth, sucking on it almost desperately._

_When he felt that he was about to finish, Liam sat on the edge of the bed, and stood Zayn in front of him to do the same, but with an extra; He reached out one of his hands and stuck three of his fingers into Zayn’s mouth to wet them with his saliva. Once he did, Liam delicately dipped one of his fingers inside, making him gasp. It was extremely tight, logically, but Liam was in charge of continuing to suck his member to distract him and that the pain turned into pleasure._

_When Zayn’s interior felt well lubricated, the younger approached his boyfriend's mouth in despair. "Do it my love, do it Li, please."_

_Liam approached and kissed him gently._

_He began to move slowly but steadily. Zayn’s member was pounding, then the younger boy began to jerk off, coordinating with Liam’s soft thrusts. The older one pushed a few more times hard reaching the point where Zayn climaxed, cumming into his own stomach; Liam at that very moment felt a tickle in his belly, his muscles contracted and ended inside Zayn._

_“You are my baby?”_

_"Yours, Li."_

_"Will you always be?"_

_"Always. I will be yours always.”_

_"You promise me?"_

_“I promise you”_

_[...]_

__  
•  
•

Everything was easy before. They just hung out, went to clubs or parties, consumed and relaxed because they had no worries, just for them everything was fine, they were not heartbroken. But now, suddenly Harry and Liam have enormous anguish and it was because of love.

Fucking love

"What will we do when we finish school? It's not long and I haven't signed up at any university… I don't know what the fuck to do,” Harry muttered.

“Neither did I, I mean, signed up for one, but I have to take an exam and ... ugh, I don't feel like studying."

"I think we can go to hell, Payno."

Liam puffed on his cigarette, laughing and nodding. “It wouldn't be too bad."

Harry lifted his back from the wall of the library where they were leaning. They were skipping a new class, just like the old days.

"No, but I'm serious ... We could travel!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, no specific place. We will go aimlessly, where the wind takes us.”

“I do not have much money.”

"But you have a car ... I have savings."

Liam also had savings and it was because he was supposed to go to college. That money was to be able to rent an apartment with Zayn. They had planned to live together as soon as Liam graduated. No one knew, just the two of them. 

Liam frowned, and looked thoughtfully at a tree. “I ... I also have savings”

Harry jumped out of the place to hug him and kiss his cheek many times. “I knew I could count on you, bro. That's why I love you!”

Liam laughed and patted his friend's happy face. "Do you forget something? Like, am I the best and that you can't live without me?”

"You just said it, Liam."

•  
•

“Hello, cute dimples.”

Harry looked to the side, because a stranger had just whispered in his ear.

"Hello," he replied. Harry drank too much, but he was not drunk.

“Do you want to come to my house?”

It was the same guy he met that time. Elias? Eric?

"I'm Ethan, do you remember me?"

Harry always liked going straight to the point. He hated the previous hysterique when it was that simple, without turns. Do they want to have sex? Done, they go together. No need to think too much! All he wanted right now was to erase the image he had of a Louis kissing Mia minutes ago.

Louis looked happy, and he didn't have to be sad, did he? He could also be happy, he just wanted to feel good.

He waited for Liam to return from the bathroom to let him know he was leaving with that guy. 

Liam was somewhat surprised, but he wasn't going to stop him if Harry wanted to have sex with some guy.

He took Ethan’s hand and walked out of that bar with him to his apartment to erase Louis from his mind. Forget his skin, his kisses, his caresses and all the memories.

He tilted his head back, letting out a moan of pleasure because the blond guy was now sucking him off. It was the second time he saw him, he didn't know who he was, and he really didn't care; all he knew was that what he was doing felt good.

“Just there.” He encouraged the stranger in a hoarse voice, when he felt his member harden, and closed his eyes tightly.

Yes, he can do that, it is easier for him to think of something else, for example, to believe that the pleasure he is feeling was being given by Louis. If he close his eyes he can imagine that the hair he's holding with his hand was Louis’ short hair. He can even imagine Louis’ piercing gaze in front of him, staring at him as he eats it whole.

His member was extremely hard, and anxious he wanted him to push hard inside _her_ , and deeper and deeper. But then he opened his eyes and it's not him, it wasn't Louis. The blonde wanted to flip it to start, but nuh-ah ... Harry refused to be bottom with him.

He only becomes the submissive Princess with his Daddy. Only with him.

•  
•

With slow movements, he removed the black dress she was wearing, dropping it to the floor. He let his eyes roam her body, and he really wished he could feel something because she was definitely gorgeous, but he couldn't. Louis only wished his girlfriend was _her_ ... (Well, him) because he couldn't get a boner. 

Mia did not seem concerned, however; She kissed his lips, until she descended gently, and then she was kneeling in front of him, working with his hand and his mouth. That, at least, seemed to be working, because if he tilted his head back to the right angle, he could barely see his face and so it was easier to imagine that it was Harry.

All these thoughts were flowing through his head and he felt guilty, because he was with Mia, she was his girlfriend, and therefore, he should not be fantasizing that she is someone else. He can't help it, anyway. When he was hard enough, he laid her on the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance between her legs, and when he started to push inside, he clung to the sheets on the bed, while Mia rested her ankles on his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and now he was pushing inside _her_ , strong and deep, as he knew _she_ liked. That paid off, because now he was listening to _her_ moan.

He missed _her_ so much ...

”I love you, Princess”

Mia said nothing, because God! Louis loved her?

"My beautiful Princess... I love you, Harry."

Mia shoved Louis off her, extremely hysterical (no wonder) "What ?! Wh-what? Did you just call me Harry?”

Louis opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what the hell to say, because what to say? He was having sex with his girlfriend and moaned someone else's name.

"Louis, what the fuck does this mean?" Mia shoved him out of her, covering herself with the sheet, tugging at her hair.

”Nothing. What?!”

"In case you don't know, Louis, I'm your girlfriend, and you just said someone else's damn name while you moaned.”

“Just, uh- I got confused! Okay?”

“I need a fucking explanation!” Mia raised her voice, crossing her arms over her chest. Louis silenced her because her parents' room was next door, but she refused to lower her voice.

“I do not know! OK? I just…” Louis scratched the back of his neck, he was really nervous.

"Harry? Did you call Harry your Princess? What the fuck?” Mia frowned, trying to assimilate certain events from the past, tying up ends.

She remembered the time he first saw him, that it was on that Niall birthday that Liam kissed Zayn. Louis and Harry didn't take off all night, didn't do anything to attract attention, they were just together. Then the night she and Louis kissed for the first time, at Claire’s party; Louis had gone crazy looking for Harry everywhere and left her standing to go looking for him. And then, one afternoon when they were together, Louis told a funny anecdote:

_“And then, and then she got up off the ground because ..."_

_"Wait, she? Aren’t you talking about Harry?"_

“What are you thinking?” Louis asked seeing the confused face of his girlfriend.

"You ... and Harry? Tell me it's not what I think.” In truth, it was the only logical explanation that her brain came up with to explain his behaviour. But it couldn't be that, right?

Louis bit his tongue and pursed his lips.

"Is there’s something between you and Harry?" She asked again, bolder this time. She stared at him, almost in shock.

“Why do you ask me that?”

"Answer the question, Louis. Are you cheating on me with him?” You could tell she was angry now, she was sure that was it when she saw Louis’ face. Before he could even say anything in his defense, his palm collided with one of Louis’ cheeks. "Are you cheating on me with him?! I can not believe it!”

Louis rubbed his cheek instantly. "I never said that, don't put words in my mouth that I didn't say!"

“You are right! You haven't said anything at all, what's worse,” she yelled at him as she got out of bed and picked up her clothes from the floor to begin dressing.

Louis stood up, trying to slow her down. “Where are you going? Don't go like this, please, let's talk.”

With a hand on his arm, he turned her around and she looked at him almost angrily, but at the same time it was as if she was on the verge of tears. “What do you want?!”

Louis swallowed hard. It would be best to deny it to death and not allow her to leave like this. That was the easy way, wasn't it? However, Louis was not going to take the easy route this time. He released her arm slowly and looked down, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry”

Mia laughed sarcastically, denying. "I don't think I need to tell you we're over, do I?"

Louis nodded, looking down at the ground again. He really felt terrible, but he couldn't fake it anymore. Mia was a good girl and she deserved someone who really loves her. He tried, he really tried, but his feelings for Harry are stronger, and they played tricks on him in bed with someone else.

.

.

.

When Harry woke up, he felt a weight catch him. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to get up after the night he had, but the alarm clock told him he had to. At what point did it occur to him to set an alarm on a Sunday? It was Sunday, wasn't it? When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was not in his bed. Before he could ask himself what had happened, he looked out to see his face. Ethan, yes, that was his name. He remembered how he got there, and how he had had sex all night with this stranger.

He turned off the alarm instantly and quickly, so as not to wake the guy, even though he didn't even appear to be about to wake up, he wasn't bothered by the alarm at all. He slowly untangled himself, because the blonde had wrapped one of his legs around his. He did not understand how they had reached this position because Harry was not to snuggle with anyone after sex, he only did it with Louis, because well, it was Louis.

He had one free arm and one wrapped around Ethan, who was still sleeping on his chest. In the end he had managed to get out of bed, only to get some annoying moans from the blonde, without getting up, luckily.

He took a quick run out of the blonde's apartment and when he got home it was mid-morning, Anne was having breakfast. She always hoped that Harry would warn her every time he wouldn't sleep at home, and you could tell she was worried this time because her son didn't warn her beforehand.

"Good evening," Anne said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Ma." Harry walked directly to her, to kiss her cheek, and went upstairs to his room.

•  
•

Now they were at the table, about to have lunch.

"So ... who did you stay with last night? Maddison? Are you two back together?” Anne asked curiously.

Suddenly there was a resounding silence at the table. Harry was not expecting that question, so he almost choked on his own drink. Gemma, who was at home that weekend, took the opportunity to remove his doubt, too.

"Why did you broke up in the first place? She is cute.”

"Yes, you've never told us why you broke up with her” Anne asked, getting up to help herself to some more salad.

"Because I'm gay."

Her mother dropped her cutlery onto the plate, his sister almost choked on food, and his father stood still, not saying a word.

Anne blinked several times to come to her senses, until she looked at her husband, who was as confused as she was. "Son, is this a joke?"

Harry continued to cut his meat, normally, while he chewed on the last remaining salad. "No, I’m serious. I’m totally not-straight at all. Did you already serve yourself? Can you reach me the salad?”

Anne handed him the salad bowl, and the rest of the family was still silent, looking at each other, and at Harry; trying to find some trace of nervousness or whatever, since what he had just confessed was not something that was said as naturally as if nothing. Or yes, Harry did not want to brag about the matter, because he knew he had the support of his family. He wasn't ready to come out of the closet, but because of his own insecurities, because of the fame of a womanizer he had earned.

Desmont laced his hands resting his forehead on them, then looked up. "Son, are you gay? Are you sure?”

Harry nodded as he swallowed the rest of his food and looked at him. “I am. I guess that's um- okay? I mean ... you guys?” he waved his hands in the air, looking at his parents.

“Oh yeah. Of course, son. We...” Anne reached for her husband's hand. "... we will always support you, whatever you decide, and you want ... that's fine."

Harry smirked and nodded. It wasn't that they had had a specific talk before this, but occasionally the topic of conversation had come up on the table or whatever; also due to the fact that Liam had taken Zayn to Harry’s house, and they had never been awkward or hostiles. Yes, logically it was big news, and they may want to have a chat with their son alone, but that he had confessed it to them was very brave and worthy of him. Harry’s parents were proud of him.

"Have you known for a long time, son? I mean, did you notice recently or ...?”

He smiled out of nowhere, remembering the exact day.

“About two years ago? Yeah, two years maybe”

Anne opened her eyes, surprised, how could she not notice? Gemma couldn't help but ask.

”Do you have a boyfriend? You have it, right? Do we know him?”

Harry smiled denying. He drank some of his drink and got up from the table when he finished eating. ”Thank you for this meal, mom, I'm going to sleep, don't get me up until dinner time.”

•  
•

”Hello son, how are you?”

”Good Morning. Well ... I guess. You didn't wake me up, I didn't go to school.” Louis smiled because that was too obvious since it was almost noon on a Monday and he just woke up.

"Yes, you looked tired, and I wanted to let you sleep. You never miss, I guess it won't affect your assists,” Jay said.

The reality was that she had overheard some of the discussion with Mia in the early morning, and assumed that he was in no mood for having broken their relationship, since he spent it in bed on Sunday.

”You feel good?”

”Yes. I'm fine," he replied as calmly as he poured himself a glass of drinkable yogurt.

"You know, son, that whatever you want to tell me, or ask me. You can trust me...“

Louis frowned as he drank. When her mother said something like that it was because she knew something and needed details. ”What's going on?”

Jay turned to watch him. "You broke up with Mia yesterday, right?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Ugh, mom!" He protested, walking to his room, but Jay followed behind him.

”Did you know that Harry is gay?" She blurted out, and Louis spat the yogurt onto the stair carpet.

"Wh-what? How? Who told you that?” Louis turned to see her, because he couldn't believe his mother knew. Did she hear them arguing with Mia about Harry?

”Anne called me last night telling me. She felt bad because she never noticed, and Harry told her that he has known for two years, and ... Did you know? She suspects that perhaps his boyfriend is Liam because she has seen them very close lately, and he is no longer with Zayn.”

Louis frowned instantly. “What?!”

"Did you and Harry fight? We talked to Anne about that, since it's been a long time since-“

Louis raised his hand in the air, giving up. Anne and Jay are close friends and they always told each other everything, it was inevitable that they noticed that Harry and him stopped seeing and talking to each other. But he didn't want to listen to her anymore because ... Harry confessed to his family about his sexuality? Liam and Harry are together now?

Louis was not going to be left in doubt of what was happening between Harry and Liam. That is why before nightfall he appeared at the Payne’s house.

He was received by Karen, Liams’ mother, very happy, but also surprised to see him there, since Louis had not visited them for a long time. She told him that Liam was in his room and motioned for him to climb the stairs with confidence, and he did so.

He knocked twice on the door until Liam decided to turn down the music and yell at his mom. "I hope you've calling me because dinner is already here mother!” He said, laughing as he approached to open the door. 

"Hi son” Louis said.

Liam rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here and what do you want, Tomlinson?" he put a hand on his hip, resting his full weight on one leg, and sighed diva, raising an eyebrow.

Louis wanted to laugh, because lately he was joking about his subtle, but important gestures that he used to have behind all those tattoos and rough looks that Liam showed with the rest. In private Liam was soft and delicate.

“I want to talk.”

“I have nothing to talk to you, you ass traitor,” he said closing the door in his face, but Louis was quick with his reflection and with one foot he could lock it.

Louis stepped aside and laughed while he sat comfortably on the bed, his hands clasped. Liam closed the door and was spinning in his room, arms crossed and serious.

“You're going to make a hole there if you keep walking like that."

"Speak up, Tomlinson. What do you want? What did you come for?” Liam interrupted.

Louis snorted and settled himself better on the bed. He looked straight at his face, trying to meet his friend's brown gaze, but Liam was stubborn and didn't look at him. Until he did it for a second.

“I’m sorry, Liam.”

Liam stood still and leaned against his desk that was right in front of Louis. He still had his arms crossed.

“For being a traitor?”

“I am not a traitor, Liam. I was alone. Zayn and Niall were the only ones who were there giving me their friendship with nothing in return. You have to understand.”

"That you've become friends with them I understand. What I don't understand is how you were able to being witness when Harry had a date with someone else.”

"Let's see, Liam. Do you think I knew he had a date that night? It was supposed to be a friends night and then Zayn announced that he had invited Ans-“

“Don't name him at my house.” Liam held onto the desk. “You did not knew? And what about later? Didn't you all go out together again?”

“I told you no, I just went out with Mia and then Zayn showed up with him, not that we were planning a date together. It was a coincidence if we were all together.“

Liam pressed his lips together, forming a straight line. He looked down at the ground thoughtfully. Louis realised that he was deliberating internally if he was going to forgive him or not, and he decided to tell him everything he always wanted but couldn't.

”I talked to Zayn about you, Li." Liam looked up, and his face changed completely. He was not angry, he was rather sad. Louis kept talking, taking advantage of his attention. "I told him that you were sorry and that nothing you did, you did because you didn’t love him. You were just being an idiot.“

“And what did he say?”

“He said a lot of things ... but he couldn't forgive you because you hurt him a lot, and he repeated every instant that you treated him like a whore the night at Niall's party? Something about money”

Liam snorted. “ Yes, I treated him as a whore, of course, he remembers that, but he doesn't remember that I was a gentleman with him. I didn’t want to made love to him till he was ready. I never pressed him. I respected him, I took care of him like nobody and this stupid perfect nerd comes and has sex with him as if nothing.”

“Are you talking about Ansel? Zayn slept with him?”

“Yes.”

“And how do you know?”

“Because that asshole today very proudly announced that he would go to the best law university next year. That means he won the bet or whatever he has hatched with the stupid Claire.”

"Liam, what are you talking about?"

"What you hear, Louis. The jerk wanted to go to college where Claire’s father is a principal. She told him that he would have a scholarship if he dated Zayn. It was a bet”

“But ... that doesn't make sense.”

"I wanted to tell him not to, but Zayn believed that I was lying, out of jealousy or I don't know”

"Okay, okay... How do you know it was because of a bet?"

"I am sure its true."

”And why are you so sure?”

"Because Harry heard them planning everything."

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't flinch upon hearing his name. Liam kept talking.

"Now I know he had sex with him and ... and" His voice cracked and that was when he stopped talking to keep the tears from running down his cheeks.

Louis sat up to hug him and Liam put aside his pride for a moment ... just for a moment, because then he pushed him onto the bed remembering that Louis was surely there for something else, not just to ask for forgiveness.

“Did you came for that? Just to ask for forgiveness?” Liam straightened up.

Louis huffed and half-agreed. “Yes, but also because ...”

Liam laughed sarcastically. "I knew you weren't going to drag your ass over here just for that. What do you want?” he said, sitting on the swivel chair at his desk.

“I wanted ... I wanted to talk to you about something ...” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Liam raised an eyebrow accusatory. “About something? Or someone?”

Louis rolled his eyes, huffing. Liam was amused by the idea that he was going to ask about Harry, because it was obviously about him.

"Get to the point, Tomlinson. What do you want to know about Harry?”

Louis opened his mouth and closed it instantly. He was nervous about whatever he was going to hear. Liam became vulnerable because of Zayn, maybe he and Harry really are together.

“There’s something between ... Harry and ...”

“... AND?” Liam urged him to continue.

“You. You and Harry are together?”

Liam frowned, then laughed out loud. Louis was still with his serious face and the odd drop of sweat on his forehead. Imagine that situation managed to make him nervous at that level. He couldn't imagine the two of them together. It was his worst nightmare, of course.

Liam noticed Louis’ worried face and he wanted to have fun for a while.

”Umm ... look, you would be the last to know."

Louis straightened up on the bed and frowned. “Why? So it is true? You and Harry? And you call me a traitor?”

With that last one he stood up, but without intention of leaving the room yet. Contrary to that, he walked around with one hand on his waist and the other massaging his nap, spinning around, really concerned.

Liam kept smiling, it was extremely fun for him to see Louis jealous because of him. This was his way of giving him what he deserved.

“Can you stay quiet?!” Louis stopped, accusing him angrily. Liam kept spinning in his chair dropping a 'wiii' every time, he was an idiot.

“Woah, easy tiger”

"I think I'd better go” Louis said as he put his hands in his pockets, no further clarification was needed, that Liam’s silence meant confirmation. "I got it," he said, and turned around.

Just before he walked out the door, Liam call him. "Hey," Louis slowed, still staring at the door. "If you really want to know ..." Liam said.

Louis turned to look at him. Liam died of tenderness because Louis was wearing his best wet puppy face.

“You have nothing to worry about” confessed Liam, half-smiling.

Louis snorted the contained air. He nodded almost internally thanking. "I miss you, Liam! Are we... alright?" He asked, almost shyly.

Liam clasped his hands behind his head. "Maybe, Tommo ... maybe."

Louis smiled. That he said "Tommo" was enough proof that he forgave him. He gave Liam a smile and left his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Liam was alone, sitting in the school cafeteria. It was lunch time.

"Isn't Harry here?" Louis asked, appearing out of nowhere behind him and confused.

Liam frowned, and smiled. "Oh yes, he's here ... I mean, he'll be here any time"

Liam glanced at Louis who was sitting across from him, as if nothing had happened, trying to look calm. Liam was somewhat confused and was looking everywhere, watching for Harry.

"You know what, Payno? I'm very glad that I went to see you last night, otherwise we would continue with this stupidity of not talking to each other and well ... now we are here as before. I am happy that you are my friend again.”

Liam wanted to laugh because Louis spoke fast and he was nervous. He appeared out of nowhere just to try to make the reunion the least uncomfortable, but it was a bit, anyway; At least Liam was nervous about how Harry would react if he saw them together, surely he will not want to approach them.

“I heard Harry came out of the closet," Louis snapped, out of nowhere as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Liam looked at him almost horrified. "How do you know that? He only told his family.”

"Don't forget that my mother and his mother are close friends. They tell everything each other, Harry surely knows that I broke up with Mia too.”

"I don't think he knows. I didn't tell him” Said Liam

"Oh ... so my mother knows how to reserve certain information after all," he murmured.

"Um- yes, I suppose. And why did you broke up with her?”

"Because ... it wouldn't have worked. We didn't have much in common,” Louis lied. Of course he wasn't going to admit that he moaned Harry’s name in the midst of orgasm. "If you don't mind, I'll talk to Zayn about what you told me yesterday. I suppose he will want to listen to me if I tell him,” Louis said.

Liam denied, and looked to his left. A few meters away he could see Zayn and Ansel walking together. The older one wrapped an arm around Zayn’s neck in a hug. Liam pressed his lips together in a straight line, looked down, and shook again.

"There is no need, Louis. That story is over, I guess I have to move on.”

"No, but ... Zayn has to know-“

"I don't want you to do anything about it, Louis. OK? Stay out of this.”

Louis was about to keep pushing but he noticed Liam’s face. Payno was kind of intimidating being serious. “It's okay. Oh, here comes Harry," Louis said, trying to look calm, but it was obvious that he was nervous. He gave a snickering chuckle.

Liam turned to see Harry approaching the usual table, but his sight was on the phone, he had not seen Louis there yet.

Harry looked up when he was a few meters from the table and frowned for an instant. He hid his nervousness about being around Louis again and greeted him with a shake of his head and a simple "Hey."

Liam looked at both of them, they were both a little nervous, but he didn't want to be in the middle of a tension, so he tried to make everything as natural as possible.

“Tommo was telling me that he has the notes for the science test on Thursday. He can help us, we need to approve.”

Harry was confused and Louis nodded, understanding what Liam’s idea was. Still, it was true that he had those notes, and all he wanted was to regain friendship between them. Helping them study was the perfect excuse.

Harry wasn't too comfortable with the idea of them studying together again, but he looked at Liam and his face was relaxed. He knew him so much that he understood. His eyes said "trust me" and his trust in Liam was blind.

"Okay ... yes. Sounds good,” Harry said.

Louis nodded, giving him a smile. Harry shuddered and couldn't help his heart beating too fast. He decided to cut off eye contact, otherwise his plan to forget Louis wouldn't work. Apparently they would become friends again, and what he least needed now was more confusion.

The bell rang and the three of them walked toward the lounge area. Liam and Harry shared the next class, and that's why Louis parted ways in the hallways.

Once they were seated in their respective seats, Harry spoke. ”That was weird. Do you think it will be the same as before?”

”No, of course not, but that's not why we're not going to give it a try, are we?"

Harry hesitated a little, but if Liam thought it would be a good idea, then it should be.

“I suppose so, we have to move on."

Liam nodded silently and smiled. His idea was that everything would go back to the way it was before, or at least try, because although neither of them had admitted it, they both missed Louis.

”Do you remember that I have the house for myself on the weekend? I told you my family is going to visit some friends.“ Harry nodded. "Well, I invited Louis to stay with us. I guess ... Isn't that a problem?”

Harry opened and closed his mouth nervously. Then he nodded, pretending his heart didn't bounce knowing that he would sleep near Louis again. He shouldn't feel happy because maybe there was no reason to be, but nevertheless, he were.

•

•

•

It was Friday and when Harry thought about it again, he couldn't help but be nervous. There really wasn't enough reason to be. Right? It would only be a quiet night among friends, as they had always been when they stayed at Liam’s house. (Except that at night they managed to sneak into some corner of the house to have secret sex from their friend, while he and Zayn slept) Well, now Zayn did not appear on the map, therefore, there was no chance that they would end alone at any time of the night.

Harry arrived at his house just as Liam returned from the supermarket, bringing with him two packs of beer.

“What did you buy that for?” Harry asked confused. It was going to be too difficult to be near Louis and to top it all off, with alcohol in his body.

“I am only contributing to the cause.”

"And what is the cause?" Harry asked.

"To go back to routine, our routine. Beers, snacks, PlayStation.”

Harry nodded convinced this time.

•

•

•

“How are you doing with the college apply exam?” Louis asked with a smile.

He was so proud to be able to go to art school with Harry (they were both supposed to go to the same university. Louis was convinced he wanted to study production and sound; and Harry really wanted to be Bachelor of Audiovisual Arts degree).

Liam sighed heavily. "Uhm- let's say bad? I have not signed up and I think it is too late to do so. In less than two months we will graduate and the truth is that with Harry we decided to-“

"We are looking at other possibilities." Harry interrupted. "Maybe look for a job for next year and then we'll see. Anyway, if we change our minds, we can decide in time for the last call for scoring.”

Liam made a funny face as he almost forgot they weren't supposed to tell anyone about their trip, the one that was finally planned. There was no going back.

Louis was instantly disappointed. They were supposed to have a plan together, with Harry, and apparently they would no longer do what they both wanted. Liam had his life planned with Zayn, and the two of them had planned theirs together. That is, study together, graduated together and not separate never. At that moment he fell into reality where they were standing. They were just friends again, just that.

“Oh that's okay. I will continue with the plan.” Louis looked at Harry as he said it.

”I am sure you will make it” Harry said, and put a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis smiled at him. ”Thank you. Hmm ... how about I get a good playlist ready and turn up the volume?” He suggested, pointing to Liam’s MacBook where they were listening to random music.

Liam nodded with an "Okay, Dj Tommo."

Harry joked excitedly. He loved that Louis put on music because he always put together the best charts. He was so good on music taste. “Come on, Daddy, you know what I like” he said, pointing at him and smiling.

Louis laughed and winked at him. Harry felt himself turn red instantly when he realised he said it out loud and in front of Liam. He used to say that nickname when they were alone in private. Liam listened to him, and looked askance at them, but did not comment on it, decided not to embarrass them in the first meeting they had after everything that had happened.

The rest of the night was quite normal. They were in the living room, Louis and Harry played video games while Liam ordered pizzas at the delivery.

“Hey, in 20 minutes the food arrives, stay tuned to the door. I'm just going to take a quick shower.”

Louis smiled at Harry shyly. "Why don't you join him?" He said, in a jealous tone. Harry frowned. "I mean, between you ...?" He made an obvious grimace.

Harry denied, confused. "Liam and me? I don't know what you're talking about, Tommo. Better shut your mouth and keep playing.”

Louis smiled and then pressed his lips together. Harry was about to react and demand an explanation of why he was jealous of Liam when he had a girlfriend, but he decided not to enter that area of reproach, it was ideal if they wanted "friendship" to work again.

Liam showered and joined them after half an hour just as the pizzas arrived.

"Payno, you can join in the next round," Louis said, as they were still playing. “Ask Harry how many times I was on top of him ... I mean, in the marker, I'm talking about the game" Louis almost choked on the slice of pizza when he realised that everything he said could be misinterpreted and everything led to double meaning. Harry denied, blushed, and Liam laughed out loud.

Perhaps for any reunion of some "ex's" it would be really uncomfortable for these types of situations to happen. At least not for Harry and Louis because ... well, because it was them, and they took it with good humor.

By midnight the three of them were somewhat cheery. Louis went in search of more drinks in the kitchen and when he returned, Harry was sitting in his place.

"I was sitting there ...”

"Yes, and now I'm sitting here ..." Harry replied, raising an arrogant eyebrow.

Louis shrugged and sat down next to Liam and right in front of him.

"Payno ... is there something to eat?" Harry asked quickly. "I'd love to eat something right now ..." He rubbed his stomach, exaggerated.

Louis brought the bottle of beer to his mouth as he said. “Do you want to eat something? You know exactly where to look ...”

Liam opened his eyes in surprise as he got up from the sofa to go to the kitchen in search of some food. He wanted to laugh when he heard that, because the sexual tension between the pair of idiots that he had for friends was too much, and he even thought that he was out of the place in his own house.

Harry didn't want to look at him, and that's why he bit his lower lip as he looked down and pretended he didn't hear him.

After a couple of hours, the sexual tension in the living room had stopped. Liam was really tired and he lay down on the sofa. Harry approached him when he noticed that he was falling asleep.

“Bro, bro," he woke him up. "Sorry bro, do you want to go to bed?"

Liam nodded, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He yawned as he made his way up the stairs. "Sleep in my sisters' room, as always. Or wherever you want, see you in the morning. The one who first wakes up prepares breakfast, don't forget.”

Louis and Harry looked at each other shyly. They went up behind Liam and headed to the next room.

"Are you going to stay here?" Harry asked, pointing to one of the beds. They always slept together, and they parted early in the morning before anyone discovered them.

"Yes, I guess so," Louis replied.

They both undressed with shame, left in their boxers and went to bed. There was a resounding silence until after a few minutes Louis spoke.

“Hazz”

"Uhm?"

“Cheers, on what you did. It was very brave of you, and I admire you.”

Harry tensed, because he knew what he was referring to. He said nothing, it was not the time to talk about it with him.

“Hazza?”

“What?”

“Thanks for being my friend again," he said almost in a whisper. “I missed you.”

Harry found it difficult to swallow hard. He half smiled, because that was the only thing they would get from each other from now on. Friendship.

"Me too, Lou”

"Said it better”

Harry smiled denying, Louis hated that he only said "me too” because he wanted him to say the whole sentence, so he gave him the pleasure.

"I missed you too, you idiot. Happy? Now close your eyes and sleep”

Louis smiled and closed his eyes.

•

•

•

He woke up and looked at Harry with a small smile on his face. For a moment he forgot the reality he was in and put his hand on his crotch. The typical morning erection was present and even more after that tender dream he had where he and Harry were happy as a couple. Everything was perfect and they kissed, they kissed ...

His eyes were closed and he began to masturbate slowly but deeply at the same time. His breathing was getting heavier and stronger. His member was already wet in the palm of his hand and his gasps were maddening. He was about to pull his boxer down so he could free his member from that annoying fabric and ...

"Are you jerking off?" Harry asked in a hoarse tone. The curly woke up to hear him gasp.

Louis widened his eyes in fright. He thought he was alone in his room! “No, no,” he said and took his hand away from the boxer. The elastic pinched his member hard. “Auch.“

Harry laughed as he rubbed his face. "Damn pervert! Go make breakfast, you guys woke up first.”

Louis frowned. “You guys?”

"Yes, you and your little one, but nothing little friend," he said, laughing.

Louis leaned over and tossed one of his pillows laughing. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast for the three of them.

•

•

•

The weeks had passed and what could have been total torture was not. Louis and Harry built a friendship, or tried to regain what was lost after having sex. It was difficult for both of them, because the feelings were still there, the tension was still there, but they knew how to carry it.

They were inseparable friends again.

"It's a damn exam, Lou" Harry tried to comfort him. "Those idiots don't know what they're doing, I'm sure that next time you'll be able to pick up this note. You are the brightest boy I know” He said when he heard Louis sighing at his desk.

He had received by email the note from his pre-apply exam, which consisted of a series of questionnaires that had to be answered online. He looked up to meet Harry’s sincere gaze, trying to cheer him up.

"Seriously, there is nothing wrong. It’s not the real test, anyway.”

"I know," Louis nodded reluctantly. "But I was really confident. Everything is your fault! I will study alone and it is not the same.”

Louis crossed his arms. In two weeks it was the last call for scoring, and those who wanted to apply had to have an excellent note, otherwise they would not be admitted.

"Why don't we study together? Please please! You have time to sign up.”

Harry snorted. He still hadn't told him about the trip they'd be taking with Liam. They both felt guilty for not telling him, but they believed that it would come true. Sometimes when we brag a lot about something you want to happen, then it doesn't happen. They did not want the long-awaited trip that would be the day after the prom to be punctured.

“Go back to Mia and convince her to study with you, better ..." He sighed, and leaned back on his bed. Those kinds of comments were typical now.

Louis laughed blushing because Harry was still just as jealous as ever. "Yes, I will do that ...”

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I hate you” he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

•

•

•

Tonight was the prom night.

Liam didn't want to go, not since he broke up with Zayn, since he had no partner. That didn't really bother him at all, what bothered him was that he knew Zayn would be there someone else date. Louis and Harry managed to convince him almost at the last minute. None of the three had dates, therefore they would go together and it really didn't matter.

"If you don't feel comfortable, we'll leave, Li." Harry patted his shoulder before entering the school hall where the celebration was held. "We're in this together," Louis added.

"Everything will probably go wrong, anyway. I already see myself suffering ...” Liam sighed reluctantly.

"Pff, no, that won't happen," said Harry.

"... on the floor, crying ..." Liam was still hurting.

“Payno. What did we say?” Louis said angrily.

"Okay, okay. We will try to have a good time.”

The night passed too slowly and Liam could be said to be instantly drunk with just two drinks. Seeing his ex dancing with another destroyed him. He didn't understand why Zayn was doing this, that is. Was it necessary that he let the stupid of the perfect lord rub off on him like this, in front of everyone? Anyway, he was sure that the one who wanted to put on a show was the stupid Ansel and only to make himself seen, or make him angry.

Harry was out of sight for an instant. He had warned that he was going to the bathroom but now that Louis was watching the time, it was quite a while ago. He didn't want to leave Liam alone, but he needed to know where Harry was ... or who he was with. The fact was that ... now that he came out of the closet, several boys from the institute had tried to flirt with him. Harry rejected everyone, but tonight he was beautiful, too beautiful for Louis, and he didn't want anyone to approach him.

"Don't move from here, Payno. I'll be right back,” Louis said, then plunged into the crowd of people looking for _his_ boy.

He walked a few minutes and looked at Harry conversing with a blond. He frowned because that same blond was familiar to him, and now that he was looking at him well, he was the same one with whom he saw him that time. Did Harry invite him on a date? No one was supposed to take someone that night! Louis drank the last of his plastic cup, squeezed it, and threw it on the floor almost angrily. He was about to get closer, but then he remembered that Harry was his friend, nothing more than that.

He stood to one side, standing, watching them. The blonde had now put a hand on Harry’s waist and he was whispering in his ear. Louis scratched his skin around his neck. He was nervous, he could feel his blood boil in his veins. Then Harry saw him, and smiled cheekily.

Harry smiled as he whispered to the blonde. He looked at Louis as he left a kiss on the neck, and looked at him before closing his eyes to kiss that stranger. Louis didn't want to see him kissing another guy, and that was why he looked down, listless. It was a dagger, it felt like that, but hey, he shouldn't be sad, right? After all, he didn't completely lose Harry, at least he was his friend.

Nothing is worse.

He turned around and in a few seconds he felt him grab his arm.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “What was what?"

"You were there ... standing there, spying on me."

"I wasn't spying on you."

"And what were you doing looking at me?"

"I just wanted to know where you were." He looked behind Harry’s shoulder and the blonde slowly approached them. "Someone is looking for you," he said, and turned around.

Harry took him by the arm again.

“What do you want?” He ask. He wasn't drunk, but he had drink a cup of something that had alcohol and perhaps that had been the push he needed at the moment. Tomorrow he would leave, and the knowledge that he would not see Louis for a while, made him want to risk everything.

Even if it's for the last time.

“What I want? I want to go find Liam before he does something stupid, like you did.” He looked at the blonde who was now behind Harry. "What do you want, Harry?"

Harry turned around to notice that the blonde was touching his waist. "I just want someone to hug me tonight, Louis."

Louis nodded, turned, and walked over to where Liam was. But...

Where's Liam? _Oh oh..._

The moment Louis left, Liam walked over to where Ansel and his stupid friends were standing. He was spying on them until he noticed that the perfect gentleman went to the bathroom. Zayn was alone now, and it was the perfect time to approach him. The truth was that he was not drunk, he only pretended to be so that they would not leave him alone, but he must have imagined that this would happen if that pair of idiots he had with friends separated from each other. It was logical that they were going to be looking for each other like fools in love, because that is what they were.

This was the last chance he had to see him and talk to him. He would go on a trip tomorrow afternoon; there was a small, slight hope that Zayn would reconsider and return to him. A little stupid of him to think that, but what could he do? He couldn't help it.

He was going to risk it, one last time.

He walked over to him and gently touched his waist, how he used to. It was stupid to think that Zayn would realize it was him only when he felt his touch, but it was like that, he knew it was Liam when he felt the touch. He did not turn around. Liam approached him and whispered in his ear. "So beautiful and alone?"

Zayn smiled but only for an instant. No no no. He couldn't just fall for that, he removed Liam’s hand from his waist and turned around. "So idiot as always?"

Liam smiled and pulled Zayn to him, holding him tight by the waist. Their breaths almost melted into one of how close they were now. Zayn froze, Liam put his nose to his neck, and smelled his scent; that was like a drug to him. With his free hand he touched his chest, the kiss that is tattooed on his skin. He moved closer to his ear. "You told him this is mine, right?"

Zayn tried (unsuccessfully) to get out of the grip, but he was very nervous about being so close to Liam after so long, that his breathing was failing him at times. "Wh-what?"

"You told him it's a kiss from me, that is my mouth, right? I don't want him to kiss this part of your body, neither he nor anyone, okay babe?”

Zayn swallowed hard because Liam pressed his body closer to his and now his crotches were brushing and ... nothing made sense anymore.

“Okay”

"Will you tell him, babe? Will you telling him that you’re mine?” He whispered into his mouth.

“I will”

Liam smiled and brought his nose back to Zayn’s neck. Loving the scent that gave off his skin. “I love you so much, my love. Forever, I promise you”

Zayn closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back from kissing him, because shit! He missed him so much, and he loved him so much ... but ...

"I love you, I love you so much” Liam was about to kiss him, but Zayn pushed him away.

"Go, Liam. Go away, I don't want problems.”

It was from one second to the next that Liam’s world collapsed on him. He was about to kiss him, he knew perfectly well that Zayn was going to kiss him back, because he could see in his eyes and on his skin that he loved him, that he still loved him and didn't want to let him go. He refused to let go of the love of his life. Suddenly his face was bathed in tears because he could not imagine a life without Zayn ... he wanted everything with him.

He walked over and took his face in his hands. He caress his cheeks with my thumbs and looked him in the eye. Zayn didn't want his eyes to connect this time.

"Baby ... look at me, please, look at me."

Zayn didn't want to cry, you could tell from his face that he was holding back his tears, but Liam didn't mind crying in front of him.

"Look at me, baby."

Zayn looked up. In Liam eyes he found that paradise that was everything to him. "I can't, Li ... I can't."

Liam was about to give a pathetic speech in which he would demonstrate that life without Zayn was meaningless and all those things, but he saw aside that the stupid Ansel was approaching, and if he didn't stay away from Zayn, he would ruin this memory for his classmates and didn't want them to have a bad memory of their prom night because of him. 

Zayn was not going to forgive him. It was in vain to keep begging for forgiveness.

"Zayn!" That was Ansel, calling him.

Liam released Zayn, and the boy turned to look at his boyfriend. Liam has not left him yet.

"At least answer me one thing before you go with him, baby."

Zayn turned to see him, saying nothing.

"Does he treat you well?" Zayn looked at the ground and Liam asked again. "Does he treat you the way you deserve, baby?"

Zayn said nothing, just turned around and walked over to where Ansel was.

•

•

•

“Harry!” Louis separated his friend from that blond. 

Harry looked at him almost scared. “What's going on?”

"Liam, I lost Liam."

"What do you mean you lost Liam? Uh, couldn't you take better care of him?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? If you had stayed with us, none of this would have happened. I don't know what you're doing with this…” He shook his head in the direction of the blonde behind Harry, but looking at his phone.

"Don't come to me with your jealousy now, Louis. I asked you what you wanted and you did not know how to answer correctly, so Fuck you, mate”

Louis frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

"Shut up and let's go find Lia-There he is!" He signalled to Liam as he approached them.

"Payno! Where did you go? Were you crying? What happened?” Louis hugged Liam, who leaned against him with all his weight.

“It was Zayn? That asshole is going to know me!” Harry said, and walked to where he last saw him.

Liam stopped him. "No, Hazz. It’s over, it’s over now, he chose. It doesn't matter, tomorrow you and I will go on a trip and forget all our problems. It ... it doesn't matter anymore.“

“What? Are you going on a trip tomorrow?” Louis frowned, glaring at them both. “Weren't you going to tell me anything? Did you plan it long ago? That is why...?”

Louis understood why they both changed the subject when he wanted to talk about college. This last time he was like an idiot trying to convince them to sign up for a career, to study, to find out now that they saw his stupid face. They knew it all along and weren't able to tell him.

"You ... don't change anymore. Always the two of you and leave me aside from everything” Louis denied indignantly and got lost in the crowd to get out of there.

Liam wanted to stop him, but Harry wouldn't allow it. He thought it would be best to let this night pass and talk to him before it was time to go.

The night ended for the three of them. Louis went home in his car, and Liam believed that Harry would be going with him, but he looked back and saw the blonde Harry was talking to lately.

"Bro, I'm going home," he said.

"Oh wait, Li. I will go with you.”

"No, no ... You have company. Stay with him.”

"Uh-are you sure?"

“Of course. See you tomorrow, my friend.” He shook his hand to collide with Harry’s.

“Tomorrow, bro.”

Liam went home, and Harry stayed a while longer with his company for the night. Nothing went as planned. His idea was to bring the blonde to Louis to be jealous and react, but that did not happen, Louis did nothing to stop him.

Harry didn't ask for too much, he just wanted someone to love him. He wanted to sleep with Louis that night.

Now he was in that blonde's car, about to head to his apartment when a new message came from Louis.

_* If you wanted me to hug you tonight, you just had to say it. Enjoy the company of that stranger who surely does not feel a bit of everything I feel for you. I love you, asshole but fuck you I guess *_

Louis was lying on his bed, his eyes closed trying to get into some dream, but all he saw was the image of Harry, kissing that stranger. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry would go on a trip with Liam and for sure indefinitely. That meant this was the last night he could share with him, and Harry preferred to be with a stranger.

Minutes later he fell asleep, he had already sent that message to Harry and turned off his phone. He did not want to receive any response, and he was sure that Harry would not answer him anyway.

Harry told Ethan that he was starting to feel bad and that he preferred to take him home. The blonde denied because he believed he would have sex that night, but luckily it was still early and he could get company somewhere else. He left Harry in front of his house, but he did not enter his.

The same routine of so many nights, he entered through the back door with the key that Louis had for emergencies. He climbed the stairs and entered his room in silence.

He walked slowly to the bed, taking off his clothes on the way. His friend slept peacefully, and once he was in his boxer, he opened the quilt to lie very delicately beside him. Louis stirred as he felt arms around his waist. His eyes widened in confusion.

"Hazz? What are you doing here?”

"I just want you to hug me, Louis. Can you hug me?” Louis turned around and pulled him to his chest. Harry raised his head and looked him in the eye. “Can you-“

Louis nodded before he said it, "Of course, Love." He knew perfectly well that Harry wanted him to wish him good night the way _She_ liked it to hear. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the long, long epilogue. Who wants to read it today? It’s in drafts ready to upload but no one has left a comment :(


	20. Epilogue

They fell asleep holding each other, or well, Harry managed to fall asleep at any time and easily. Louis was made more difficult by the fact that he kept thinking that Harry would be leaving in a few hours and didn't want him to.

Without thinking twice, with a hand on his chin, he lifted Harry’s face so he could join his lips. At first it was hardly a touch, but his goal was to wake him up with kisses.

"Lou?" Harry opened one eye with great difficulty. He was very lazy if he was asleep, but Louis’ tongue asked for access in his mouth and he allowed it as soon as he was aware of what they were doing.

“You will leave? Will you go tomorrow?”

Harry now reciprocated the kiss most eagerly. "Y-yes ... Tomorrow."

Louis kissed him again, more eagerly than before. "Then let's enjoy the time we have. Yes?”

Harry nodded eagerly and joined his lips once more.

“I wish I could do so many things to you." Louis gasped at Harry’s neck. "I want to see how you come like never before, love." He shuddered and arched, throwing himself against Harry. He was already hot and wet under his pyjamas. He moved over him, rubbing his limbs. "Do you want it, Princess?" He left a sloppy kiss on the neck, licking each exposed part.

Louis would love to slow it down, and carefully, but he knew very well that _she_ liked him better this way and he always took care of meeting _her_ every need, doing everything _she_ liked.

"I'd like to do things for you, too." Harry smiled at the kiss, eagerly reaching for Louis’ cock. "So, can I ...?"

"Go get him, beautiful." Louis nodded and simulated one last penetration before letting go and laying Harry on him.

Harry stroked Louis’ penis, feverishly excited to be touching it and feel it hard in his hand; amazed at the heat and the weight of it, as his mouth sank. He groaned and swore out loud that only _she_ managed to shake him this way.

Later, when Louis said it was the best blowjob he had ever gotten, Harry’s face was shining and he couldn't stop smiling because all he wanted to do was give him the best and make him happy. Then he remembered that he had not yet confessed his love to him correctly, and possibly an "I love you" would be ideal instead of anything else he could do to him. He was silent for a long time and this was the perfect time to say it.

He stopped before Louis came and crawled back on him, straddling him, pressing their bodies together so they could rub their limbs until they both exploded with pleasure.

"Uhm ... I love you, Harry," Louis whispered. Harry smiled, arched his brows shaking his hips at him, pushing him to the max. Louis threw his head back and smiled at the realisation. "I love you too, Princess."

Harry’s tongue slid down his lower lip, and Louis slowly opened his mouth. This kiss felt new to him, new, different, different from all the others Harry could ever give him. He opened his mouth even wider, letting it invade his interior with full access.

Harry took time to explore and claim everything he could achieve. He withdrew leaving a trail of saliva up his neck. As _she_ rested her head on his shoulder, _she_ began to move her hips again, rubbing their limbs together. Harry still had his underwear on, but the friction was enough to drive them crazy.

His breathing was heavy on his neck, and Louis could hear him moan softly as he began to pick up speed in his movements. This feels too good, and so hot, that Louis didn't hold back and grabbed his hips, moving him from bottom to top with more force, and they both let out a loud moan.

He didn't want to wait any longer and that's why he tugged on his boxers, squeezing their bodies together again. He bit his lip and Harry began to move on him.

Louis moaned loudly once more. This just rubbing against each other was quite exciting, and they could possibly come at any moment.

”Hazz, stronger love.”

Harry started rocking his hips faster and harder. He had his hands on Louis’ chest and he was panting as if he felt it inside him, but for Harry, that thing about having him inside him, didn't compare to anything. Louis sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist, and Harry put his lips on his again. Every time their lips touched they became hungrier, wishing that this moment would last forever.

No one else existed. It's just the two of them and the bed.

Harry got up more and hugged him by the neck to bring him closer and let him do what he wanted with him, as always. Louis was breathing hard, he didn't want to stop, he wanted to be completely inside _her_ again.

Harry kept moving above him and moaned with his arms around his neck, his tongue against his throat. Louis began to brush his entrance with his fingers. He stroked and touched the most intimate point of his body, and was not surprised to hear him asking for more. Harry moved, ramming Louis’ fingers. He was completely agitated and hot, longing to have him inside him. Louis didn’t disappoint him, his fingers felt his inner burning, and hearing him moan almost wildly made him sit up and seek his lips.

He wanted to kiss _her_ many times while his member was inside _her_.

"Did you miss me, beautiful? Did you miss Daddy, Princess?”

Harry smiled and his eyes sparkled like never before, he bit his lower lip with a nod. He loved it so much that Louis called him Princess.

When Harry felt his insides burn, he knew it was time. He was wet, ready to receive his Daddy, and Louis sighed with relief, because he couldn't wait any longer, he held onto Harry’s shoulders, settled his member in the entrance and thrust deep and deep inside of him and with a single thrust.

Harry was really tight and moaned almost gasping in pain. He took a deep breath and stood still, unable to move. It had been a long time since he had Louis inside him and he had felt someone breaking into his body with the force of a wild animal; he felt a sharp, stabbing pain that left him breathless. He opened his eyes and saw the surprised face of Louis that was still inside him and could not move.

“Why did you not tell me?” He asked him, almost in a whisper.

Harry threw himself onto his chest, sighing in agitation. “It doesn't matter, Lou” he murmured. "Really, we can continue now," he said, rising slowly.

"You should have told me, I would have been more careful, baby. I thought...” Louis bit his lower lip. "You had been with another guy, I thought that ..." he continued, as he began to move slowly inside him, now with the caution that he supposed, Harry needed. "I thought you cheated on me."

Harry leaned in to kiss him. "Yes, I cheated on you ..." he said and Louis frowned. “But I guess my ass wasn’t unfaithful” he teased, and they both laughed.

Harry lifted his hips and groaned, he really liked what he was feeling. He began to move slowly, but gradually increasing the intensity, until he could get used to Louis. Once he felt ready to move on, he began to mount it quickly, groaning and panting. Louis helped from below, grabbing his hips, lifting him hard and ramming him harder and deeper.

Harry stopped as he got tired and dropped onto Louis’ chest. He clung to the body, kissing his pecs and smelling the scent of sweat and sex emanating from both bodies. That smell felt so familiar, so his.

”I love you, Louis”

Louis stopped at any moment and looked at him almost in shock. Harry smirked and felt himself blush like he hadn't in a long time.

”And everything I told you that time was real. I'm really sorry and ...“

”Say it again” Louis interrupted. "Say it, say it again."

"Which of all the things? Because I remember I told you that-”

"Tell me, my love." Louis took his face and his voice cracked. He didn't want to look stupid, but he really wanted to cry with emotion.

”I love you, Louis. I always loved you, I just- I was an idiot ...”

”You are“ Louis smiled even though a couple of tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

Harry wiped those tears away with his fingertips, smiling too. "Well, I am, I'm an idiot, but I love you."

Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down to kiss him. He began to tell him that he had waited many years for this moment, that he could not imagine a future without him, and that he wanted them to do things well, as they should. He proposed that they talk about the relationship they would have from now on. He had so many things to say, but ...

”Lou”

”Yes, baby?”

"It doesn't bother me if you tell me all those things while you move, you know? I still have you inside me.“

Louis laughed and forcefully propped Harry on the mattress. The curly clenched his legs tightly around his waist as Louis pushed hard inside him until he was out of air.

•

•

•

Now they were wrapped between the sheets, trying to regularize their breaths. Louis hugged him from behind while kissing his neck.

"Where were you planning to go with Liam?"

”We'll go aimlessly, that is, we didn't plan anything, we would just get in the car and drive ...”

Louis walked away frowning and turned Harrys face away. ”You will leave? I thought that...”

“I must go, Lou. We planned this trip because I insisted, I can no longer back down. It's late.”

“And what about us?”

"It's not like I'll be gone forever. Only a few months. Two or three.”

"But I don't want you to go."

Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Eem ... you're not my owner," he said, and soon Louis leaned over him, surprising him and holding his hands to the sides of his head, making his movements impossible.

"Repeat that, Princess," he said, and licked his neck.

Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes when Louis started licking all the way from his Adam's apple to his mouth.

"You are not going anywhere. Daddy doesn't want you to get away from him.”

Harry opened his eyes and smiled. "What about Louis? I know Daddy doesn't want me to go away, but ... What think Louis about it?”

Louis released his hands and stroked his face. "I don't want you to go, Hazz. Don't leave me, we have a plan, you and me.”

Harry smiled and reciprocated that sweet kiss, thinking.

"I won't be leaving then, Lou. I love you,” he whispered.

"I love you, too, Harry."

•

•

The next morning, Louis went down to the kitchen in the middle of the morning to prepare breakfast for both of them. Jay was very happy, for the rest, and Louis noticed it. She was about to ask him about the company he had in his room, because logically, she had heard that her son's bed was moving noisily at times.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tommo."

Harry came up behind Louis and Jay was staring at him in complete shock, because she was sure she had perfectly heard a "I love you, Princess" from Louis and thought he was back with his girlfriend.

Now she remembered that Harry is gay and ... _oh._

“Hello, Love. So long that I didn't see you around here” She came over to greet him. Harry was fully dressed in Louis’ clothes.

She stood watching them secretly from the living room. She noticed that Louis served him breakfast, made him toast and then as he got closer, he kissed his neck and ... they were best friends, maybe it's just her imagination.

•

•

Now the dilemma of the day was: How to tell Liam that he would not travel with him? In other words, they had planned this trip for months. They were both going to spend their savings and enjoy this experience that was supposed to be one of the most exciting of their lives. It was the first time they had left their families and for an indefinite period. Without a doubt it was a great experience and anecdote that they would have for their friendship and now ... there will be no trip.

Harry arrived at his house after lunchtime, surprising Liam who was now folding his clothes in that suitcase. Liam was super excited to go fuck himself. What happened last night with Zayn made him click and now he needs this journey more than ever to clear his mind and try to forget.

Liam needs this trip ... he's going to hate him.

“Li”

"Bro? Get me that shirt that's hanging there,” he said, Harry standing right in front of his closet.

Harry handed him the shirt, biting his lower lip. Shit, this was hard.

Liam frowned when he saw Harry almost white from how pale he was. He took the shirt and leaned back, settling it inside the suitcase.

“You feel good? Something happens?” He asked calmly, without looking at him.

"I'm not-I'm not going, bro. I'm not going with you, I'm staying.”

Harry stopped breathing the second he said that. Liam laughed and denied. “Seriously, idiot. Did you already prepare everything? What are you doing here?” Liam straightened up and checked the time on his phone. He grimaced in disgust that the unlock image was a stupid photo of the stupid Zayn, smiling. Ugh, he was going to have to change it urgently. "In ... exactly 3 hours we are leaving, bro."

“Li”

"Hazz." Liam kept walking in his room, from here to there. Choosing what clothes to wear.

"Liam, I'm serious. I'm not going. Louis and I ...”

Liam stopped what he was doing and frowned again when he noticed the trembling voice of his friend. Harry looked at the ground and had both hands in his pockets, he was really embarrassed.

Liam rested his weight on one leg with both hands on his waist. "Is this a fucking joke?"

Harry swallowed and looked up. He started crying because he knew Liam was going to hate him.

“No, brother. Louis and I ... last night ... I said I love him and he loved me back, so... and ... he asked me to stay.”

"You guys are going to try it."

“Yes. Li, I’m sorry I ... I really don't know what to tell you. You hate me?”

Liam sat on his bed and rubbed his face. He didn't know what to say right now because he was excited about this trip and he really, really needed it.

"No, Harry. I don't hate you, but please, go home.”

“What?”

Liam stood up and opened the door to his room. “Go home, because I have to carry on with the suitcase and if you distract me I won't be able to do it quickly. If I don't have to wait for you, I'll leave as soon as I have my suitcase ready.”

Harry was speechless and his tears fell down his face. Liam hated him now and he couldn't live with it.

“No, Liam. Why? We can suspend it for a few days, I need to talk some things with Louis, see what we do and ... Then we can take a vacation and ...”

"No, Harry. I need to go, like ... now. I need to go, I don't want to be here. I congratulate you, send my regards. It makes me so happy for you and Louis, because I know you love each other, but seriously ... go away, bro.”

Harry left his room and Liam didn't even look him in the eye. He knew him and he knew he was really offended and he also knew he was spiteful, he wasn't going to forgive him for this. Now he was between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand there was Louis, whom he loved and begged him to stay with him; and on the other, there was Liam, his friend, his brother and the one who needed this trip more than anything.

His ideas are never good, but now he believed it was his only hope. He owed it to Liam after all. He went to find Zayn, he had to talk to him.

Zayn opened the door upon hearing the second ring of the bell. He frowned instantly and managed to close the door on his face to see that it was him. Harry never liked him, and that Zayn was loved by everyone. The boy gained his rejection by treating him badly whenever he could, and all because of his stupid friend jealousy.

"Wait, Zayn. I need to talk with you.”

"Talk about what, Styles? I don't know what you're really doing at my house.” He tried to close the door again, but Harry put a leg inside and Zayn huffed tiredly. He wasn't going to let him pass, so he came out.

He crossed his arms. “Speak”

“I have to tell you something about Liam."

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Again? Wasn't it clear last night? There is nothing between him and -“

“Do you love him, Zayn? Do you still love him?”

“That's none of your business.”

“Yes, it's up to me, because he's my friend and I don't like to see him crying in the corners because his ex-boyfriend's asshole can't forgive his mistakes.”

“OK, if you came to insult me I think I'll come in." Zayn turned around, about to enter his house.

"In less than two hours he is going to leave..."

Zayn braked without turning around.

"If you don't stop him, Zayn, he will leave. I know I'm not your favorite person, and believe me, you're not mine either, but ... Liam loves you, and he’s leaving because of you. He leaves because he can't see you with someone else. I know you love him too, Zayn. Go get it, please. Do not do it for me, do it for the love you have ... please-“

"Wish him a safe trip." Zayn entered his home and Harry lost all hope of seeing his friend smile once more.

•

•

And this was the moment.

He said goodbye to his family, after a sermon from his mother to take care of himself, to call daily, and blah blah blah. The mood was not the same as two hours ago, logically. It was not going to be the same as traveling with his best friend, now he was going to be alone and the experience was going to be totally different. Of course he was not going to stay, this trip was not going to suspend him for anything in the world. He needed it, needed to get away for a while to clear his head. Then he would have time to think about what to do with his life, whether he would study a career or look for a job. He was 19 years old, it is never too late, and his parents agreed that he would take a gap year to decide well what to do with his future. They weren't going to demand that he stay and study when they knew that by forcing they did nothing but frustrate their children. They were really very open in that regard.

When he left his house he did not expect to meet his two friends there. They were both leaning against the car, and Liam had a slight hope of seeing two bags around them, but no ... they were not there to go with him, but to say good bay to him.

He didn't want to be selfish with them exactly, and he was really happy for both of them, but ... of course it hurt to go alone, even if he wasn't going to say it. Pride was his middle name.

"You didn't need to come, really."

"How could we not said goodbye to you?" Louis said as he approached and hugged him.

"It's the least I could do, isn't it?" Harry said, waiting for his hug too.

Liam rolled his eyes and came closer. "You owe me one," he whispered in his ear.

Harry smirked, his attempt to pay him did not work, because Zayn did not react as he expected him to.

"Are you two dating at least?" Liam asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Because if you're going to leave me for this one, I hope it's at least because you are dating." He looked at Harry, pointing at Louis.

They both smiled and looked at the ground. Liam laughed denying. "Well, Tommo. You have homework, then.”

“Why he? Couldn't I be the one to ask first?” Harry said arrogantly.

Liam crossed his arms and pretended to think. "Mhm ... no, Princess," he said. Liam and Louis started laughing immediately, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, well. I'm leaving,” Liam said, hugging both of them, and waved to his family who was still at the entrance to their house.

Liam got in the car and started his journey, but stopped at a gas station to fill up on fuel. His phone rang just as he was leaving and he ran away (he had a kind of trauma regarding using the phone at the stations after seeing several cars explode to answer the phone)

It was Harry.

"Moron. I was loading fuel- »

_“Where are you, Liam? »_

"At the gas station, I told you I was loading-"

_“Don't move from there! »_

"What?”

_“Don't move from there! »_

Liam was about to protest, but Harry cut the call before he could say anything. He got in the car, and parked it in the same block. He called Harry about 10 times, but his friend did not answer. He was already worrying, because that call had been too rare. He gave up, was about to start the car again when he saw the back door open and a bag was left on the seats.

His heart stopped beating because ...

Zayn.

He stood still, and opening his eyes in amazement, the younger opened the passenger door and sat next to him, trying to put on his seat belt. He was clearly nervous, and his hands trembled. He looked at Liam for the first time, and the older one already had tears in his eyes.

"Baby-baby ... what are you doing here?"

Liam turned when he heard a horn, it was Louis and Harry who had left Zayn there. His friends held their thumbs up in excitement. And he looked at his baby again.

"Can you put it on me? ... the belt!" He said, and felt himself blush instantly, because he was always making those kinds of two-way comments, but right now it hadn't been the case.

Liam smiled and wiped away those tears that had not yet finished falling. He reached out to put the belt on Zayn. Their faces were too close and both hearts wanted to get out of their breasts. He buckled his belt awkwardly, but didn't pull away once he did. He raised his face and looked at Zayn’s lips. The younger boy shyly regretted them, then looked up into his baby's eyes and they smiled.

It was Zayn who forcefully pulled Liam’s neck to join in a kiss.

A kiss they had both been needing for a long time. Neither of them wanted to separate their lips from the other, feeling how the fears disappeared, how the insecurities receded. It was a kiss of true love, like each one that was given by them.

Liam broke the kiss eager to demand an explanation for this beautiful surprise. But before he asked, Zayn put his doubts to rest.

"They gave me permission for two weeks, Li. Mom talked to Karen, she stayed at your house talking to her.”

“Two weeks? Enough, baby! Enough, I love you, I love you.” Liam left thousands of kisses on his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you," and he walked away. "Wait ... what about Ansel?"

"Um ... I don't know? Do you want to call him and tell him we're done?” Zayn said, handing him his phone and smiling.

Liam smiled nodding. “Leave it to me, love," he said, and walked over to kiss him again.

•

•

Louis parked the car in front of his house. Before Harry came down, they kissed without shame, knowing that from now on they would kiss at any time and in front of anyone.

They would say goodbye to fears, goodbye to insecurities and they would love each other without regrets. Was everything rosy? Of course not! They would know how a relationship with their pros and cons was. Every couple has ups and downs, even if it is true love, nothing is perfect, they have the clear example in Liam & Zayn, but they also knew now that love always ends up winning.

Louis entered his house. Jay was sitting on the sofa, watching TV and Mark reading the newspaper. The girls were playing around them.

He spoke as he walked up the stairs.

“Mum”

“Yes son?”

"Harry is coming to dinner tonight."

“Okay babe.” Jay answered. 

“Mum, Dad! “

“What?” They both said in unison, still doing what they were doing.

“Harry is my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ❤️
> 
> There’s 2 extras chapter, do you want to read it? Please comment and leave kudos if you like it ❤️⚡️


End file.
